Outtakes
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: this is an addition to my series. doesn't really have a storyline. it's simply about Prue and Andy. come in and read more about content and purpose. for those of you who haven't read anything of me yet: perfect way to get into it! please leave a review!
1. Disclaimer

_**Outtakes Part 1:**  
_**Disclaimer  
**

**--------------------**

Sooo I've not been able to stop my work and since I have some more things saved already and crave for at least a little judgement, I decided to take onto this kind of version.  
I don't write anything in order here. Lately I'm just off of that whole order crap and everything ahs to somehow match to one another and I don't know what. So this is why I called this new 'story' of mine 'outtakes'.

I have written a lot for s1 already, as I once planned on putting it into my series, but I won't guarantee, that I won't happen to do some thoughts about s2 things or s3 things. Otherwise I might have a lot of things going on for the teenage days. I wrote how I think they got together. I wrote some more things after Andy's dad died.  
And I'm thinking about adding and maybe also rewriting some parts of the older parts. And maybe even adding some after the end of the epilogue.  
I'm not quite sure where it's leading me or you for that matter, but I'm not completely done with writing about my series... and so I thought, this might be the best idea of coming along with everything.  
For those who crave for something very new, out of the series, I have two ideas, I might want to go along one day, but I don't think I will go and do anything before I don't feel, this is completely finished off.

Sooo my plan is, that every time I add a chapter to the outtakes, I first edit this disclaimer and you'll be able find the settings of the new chapter.

It's said that things are easier said than done, but I think they're easier done than written... so I'm just gonna start and put the first disclaimer and chapter online, and Hope everyone can follow the mix of chapters, stories and parts of Season... have fun!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 2: 1x01 Part 1: Meeting  
**_this very first part is set in, like the name says, 1x01 something Wicca this way comes. It's a bit of the story behind the story and this very first chapter I wrote onto that episode is dealing with the feelings, thoughts and memories of Prue and Andy during their first meeting in s1 at the hospital. It's also continuing off, after the camera leaves them to be alone. Have fun!_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 3: 1x01 Part 2: Aftermath  
**_since I don't wanna confuse you guys too much, I'll just continue with 1x01. The episode continues and we see as the halliwells handle the day and the evening. But how did Andy handle the evening? Come in and find out about what our single boy is doing not to drive completely insane ;)_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 4: 1x01 Part 3: The Morning After  
**_After meeting Andy, Prue's day continues like we saw it in the episode. This is set during the fight with Jeremy, after he's vanquished and up to the point where she gets to see Andy again. Did Prue sleep much? How's her mood? What is she gonna do? After all she's jobless, a witch and newly in love with her high school sweetheart! _

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 5: After DP Part 1: Pain  
**_this chapter is set exactly after the end of Different Paths. It's about Andy's reaction on the news of his father's death. How will Prue react? How the kids? And what about everyone else_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

**Part 6: After DP Part 2: To Keep the World Going  
**this chapter is about the morning after the last chapter of DP. It deals with Andy's pain. Also a lot of horrible things happened the day before. How will Anna and Mags handle it? What about Prue? Will there be someone who comforts and cares for her as well? Or does she this time really stand alone against the world?

Anyway... I wish you all a merry Christmas! Have fun with your family and friends on the holiday of love ;)

_Plus: I think I'm gonna pick onto the idea of peanut2lb and handle reviews just like she does. Answer them in my forum. Sooo... check it out ;) you also can make wishes what I'm supposed to write in there_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 7: After DP Part 3: Julia's Here  
**there's lots going on this chapter. for once it really shows how much Meghan is hurt, affected and plagued Meghan is with everything that was going on in the last 24 hours, then there's something like a major Prue break down and finally some 'good news'.  
There will be 2 more chapters about this particular part of time, and then I think I'm gonna give you some more insight in s1...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 8: After DP Part 4: Kick ass  
**_will Prue be able to pull Andy out of his trance? How will she try to get him out of it? What if she can't? what if she can?_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 9: After DP Part 5: Who's The Baby?  
**_sooo as you wanted to have it... here finally goes Andy and the girls... aaand naturally, Julia... see yourself for the rest..._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 10: Pre 1x02: To Call Or Not To Call  
**_sooo we all know that Prue and Andy had dinner... what we somehow know from 1x01. aaaand we know from 1x02 that they had 'dinner, movie, sex'! just how exactly did they get there? will Prue call? Will Andy do it? And what do the sisters have to do with everything?_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 11: Pre 1x02 Part 2: The Date  
**_sooo here goes the whole date... with all the little dirty details. This chapter his highly rated and seriously nothing for kids ;) sooo if you don't like the facts, just turn it off, as soon as Prue and Andy move to the couch!  
this doesn't only answer what exactly happened with 'dinner, movie, sex', but also how Andy's hair got short ;)_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 12: Pre 1x02 Part 3: Heaven And Hell  
**The morning after the date. How and why did Prue leave Andy's apartment? What happened so she wanted to leave out of a sudden and didn't want to still breakfast with Andy? Here are your answers...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 13: Christmas  
**this part is playing somewhere between the outtakes and different paths. It's set in the year 2023. Mags is about 26, Anna 23 and Lily 20. Only Lily is still living with Prue and Andy. She and her boyfriend are living in the attic apartment I mentioned in the outtakes (it belonged to Meghan back then). Just some little fluff about Prue and Andy's Christmas habits.  
I know it's very late, but I was so excited about publishing pre 1x02, that I just couldn't different. Sooo I now post the Christmas part and then continue with 1x02. Have fun, buddies!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 14: 1x02 Part 1: sisters…  
**_in chapter sisters… everything's turning about the next morning. Remember 'dinner, movie, sex...' here it goes ;)_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 15: x1x02 Part 2: Bucklands'  
**from the elevator to the interview... every little detail...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 16: 1x02 Part 3: Talking  
**_the date with Andy at Castangolas. Are they really going into other directions this is again... watch what will happen also after the camera was gone ;)_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 17: Between DP (4/5) Part 1: The Fifth Halliwheel  
**_This Chapter, is like the next two or three set between Chapter 4 and 5 of Different Paths. It's a little cutie to the whole pregnancy thing and an addition to something I mentioned already in the Epilogue.  
The chapter is more or less named after the real episode, for someone feels kind of off in a happy family moment. Want to know who it is? Come in and find out! (Sorry for the bad sister moment, it's actually just something which is supposed to lead to the next two or three chapters)_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 18: Between DP (4/5): Tinker Mood  
**_what happens when a very exhausted soon-to-be-daddy and a hyper, had-too-much-sleep-pregnant meet up at almost midnight after a long day of shopping?! Could get interesting, I hope!_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 19: Between DP (4/5): Baby Book  
**_the next morning. What did Prue make out of the box? Did she make more? What will Andy say to her artwork? Just some more fluff, I couldn't resist, just like the next chapter will be as well...  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 20: Between DP (4/5): Daddy About Mommy  
**okay... so here goes where how and when Andy added his part and how, when and where Prue discovered what Andy wrote into the baby-book. The rest is just a little bit about Prue dealing with late pregnancy  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 21: Pre 1x03 Part 1: Waiting For The Call  
**In 1x02 at Castangolas Prue promised to call Andy. He's now waiting for the call... for weeks. While he's waiting once more a few other people call. Wanna know who?  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 22: Pre 1x03 Part 2: How to set your sister up  
**What did Phoebe want with Andy? Is Piper involved as well? How do the sisters get Prue to the party of the new neighbours?_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 23: _After Outtakes (5-9) - kissaversery  
_**_This chapter is set about two weeks after Richard, Andy's dad died. It's dealing with a major holiday in Prue and Andy's relationship. The review of the past is an excerpt of a little row of chapters I wrote a bit ago, called 'becoming a couple', which will soon be up as well. I Hope you enjoy this peace._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Part 24: When you say nothing at all  
**this chapter takes place some when between 1x22 and 2x01. It's a short something about a movie and/or a song being out at that time, apiece which almost tortures Prue. There are some passages in this chapter, which I can't really put into words, because it's always just one single picture, which you easily can imagine yourself. Those images... or better descriptions to the images I aligned to the right side, where I Hope not to confuse you.  
I'm very sorry for more fluff and romance... with a touch of sadness. I have something like a writer's block right now... and just can't hand in stories or better chapters so often at the moment. But I couldn't sleep a night once last week and I always need music throughout the night and somehow when I heard the song, I was like, oh my god!!! Things, images, situations came floating to my mind and I was off into writing before I even noticed... I Hope you like it... despite the old boring whatever I present you here once more... sorry again!  
P.S.: this really is the longest thing I ever wrote! I think...

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 25: 2008 Part 1: Nightmares  
**First Part of my little Susan-series. Well somehow I was a few weeks ago into the idea, I needed to make them fight. What about? Well you'll see in this chapter and the next few. Hope you like it. It's rated kinda high, for when adults fight they sometimes say very bad words ;)...  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 26: 2008 Part 2: Fight  
**Prue goes off rebellious after the talk with her children last night. How will Andy react? Will he tell her what he's up to? How much more worse will it get, when Andy's cover with work goes suddenly poof?_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 27: 2008 Part 3: Throwing Him Out  
**Prue's giving Andy one last chance. Will he take it? What happens if he doesn't finally spill what he's up to? The rest, I think the title explains. ;)  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 28: 2008 Part 4: The Truth  
**a week has passed and things are still the same. Anna's birthday in only two weeks and all family members are wrecks. How far will Prue go to protect her girls? What happens when Andy's mom calls? What does she have to say? Will it change Prue's mind?  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 29: 2008 Part 5: Explanation  
**what will Prue do after she discovers the truth? Will there be reconciliation? What will Andy say? Is Susan better? Or worse? Will Susan forever stay in their way?  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 30: 1x03 Part 1: Familiarities  
**The party of the neighbours. How will Prue react on seeing Andy? How will the meeting go? What if the speech comes to why Prue didn't call? Who safes Prue from the big bad dog? Will there be some romance after all?  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 31: 1x03 Part 2: Demon Of The Past  
**this is not really a Prue/Andy scene, but I just feel like it's a very important scene for Prue and this way I added it, too. Can you guess what 'demon' hunts Prue? At what exact moment did Prue know he wasn't so much of a stranger? Did she know always who he was?  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 32: 1x03 Part 3: Connection To The Past  
**again nothing about Prue and Andy, but actually a sister scene. What hopes, fears and dreams come to live when Prue tells her sisters about her encounter with Victor? How much does he mean to all three girls?   
Unfortunately the next one will stay sister and Victor focused but the two after that will have lots of Prue and Andy._

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 33: 1x03 Part 04: Monster? Angel? Human!  
**Someone broke into the manor. The question is who? Look at the different opinions of the sisters. What's Victor got to do with it? Who is he? A monster? An angel? Or simply a human, like everyone else?  
_

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 34: 1x03 Part 05: Memory Lane  
**What happened during Andy's visit? What didn't we see? How did the two of them deal with the fact, that Prue has a memory of Andy being there the day before, but Andy doesn't? When they talk about Victor... are they also talking about themselves? Is there really a connection?_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 35: 1x03 Part 06: I'll want to know  
**So Andy's determined to take Prue to the Ballmarket. Was it really just taking her there? What happened on the drive? What did they talk about? How are they dealing with their conversation? Look what might have happened after the cameras were turned off.  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 36: 1x03 Part 07: Family Reunion  
**some additions and feelings on the actual dinner with Victor. Hope you guys like what I added.  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 37: 1x03 Part 08: An unusual fight  
**the situation between the sisters and their father escalates at home. Look into the brains...  
_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Part 38: 1x03 Part 09: Changes  
**as the other isn't edited much, I decided to give you a little more. This chapter finally is something for every pa-freak out there!  
each Halliwell deals with Victor's commitment completely different. Let's see how Prue deals with it... _

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 39: 1987 – Becoming A Couple Part 01: You And I  
**This chapter will throw newbies into confusion, but to make everything clear or to those who want to refresh their memories: It's what happened after Chapter 42 of Different Paths. In this chapter, Prue discovers, that Andy has a girlfriend, without her knowledge. She reacts pretty jealous on it, but puts it off as anger about Andy's lie.  
However the whole situation shows consequences. Consequences which not only affects Prue and Andy's friendship but also Andy's and Amanda's relationship...  
_

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 40: 1987 – Becoming A Couple Part 02: Family Affairs  
**this chapter is set right after the last. It deals with how Prue and Andy's parents – in Prue's case Grams – deals with the fight between Andy and Prue.  
While Penny tries to get information out of patty in order to help her devastated granddaughter, Andy freely opens his heart to his father_. _How much they really help or mess with things you can get to know in this chapter and the following._

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 41: 1987 – Becoming A Couple Part 03: The right thing to do  
**How do people react when their confronted with their real feelings? Are they going into denial or confrontation?_ Andy has its very own way to deal with the new information in his head...  
... and so does Prue!

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 42: 1987 – Becoming A Couple Part 04: Big Brother  
**Prue's nowhere to be found and Piper and phoebe somehow need to get home. Andy once more shows and proves, that he's more than just a friend, though there might be some bitching as well ;)_

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 43: 1987 – Becoming A Couple Part 05: Confessing To Mom  
**it's time for Julia to get into the happenings of the young teenagers. Will she do a better job than Richard? at least one thing is definitely true: Andy's pretty embarrassed to talk to his mom about his screw-up. How much he'll have to go into detail... just read and you'll find out!!!_

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 44: 1987 – Becoming A Couple Part 06: Supposed To Be  
**After Patty's death Julia more than once acted like the mother of the girls as well. How does she deal with Prue after the revelations of Andy? How and when is she playing her 'mother card'  
p.s.: I'm very happy about all the feedback I got for my new fic, but I'm a tiny bit disappointed noone ahs looked into this older stuff of me. please leave a review puppy eyes_

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 45: 1987 – Becoming A Couple Part 06: Kiss  
**two teenagers. Two lovers, both not able to fall asleep. What will happen when one of them starts to wander the city? Will there be a happy ending to the misery of two lovers?_

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 46: 1x03 Part 10: Facing The Truth  
**two teenagers. Two lovers, both not able to fall asleep. What will happen when one of them starts to wander the city? Will there be a happy ending to the misery of two lovers?_

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 47: 1x03 Part 11: Two Dads  
**Prue and Andy set a date to go out. Piper finds out where Prue had been almost all night. And all three siters are very confused, when tehy find they suddenly have two dads. Will they know what to do? Will they figure out a plan? Can someone figure who's the real Victor? What about after the fight? Is there finally gonna be peace?_

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_**Part 48: 2012 - Bath-Romance  
**Some people asked for some romantic chapter between Prue and Andy. I have a lot of mother-daughter and father-daughter stuff written already, but this is one of those romantic little tidbits between the two of them... a tiny little romance for everyone who missed some ;)  
what happens if not Andy is the one coming home late at night, but Prue? Hope you enjoy!!!_


	2. 1x01 Part 1: Meeting

_**Outtakes:**  
_**1x01 Part 1: meeting  
**

**--------------------**

Andy entered the hospital. These crimes were bugging him. He had to find the next victim, before another woman could be hurt... killed. He had to keep searching this monster. Maybe Morris was right. Maybe it weren't witches. When it just were women, Prue, Piper or Phoebe could be next. After Penny died, he couldn't allow anything to happen to one of them. Andy walked up to the nurse at the entrance.   
"Hello"  
"hello, how can I help you?"  
"I'm inspector Trudeau. Where can I find Doctor Gordon, please?"  
Andy asked, showing her his police mark.  
"I understand. We just had a change of shift, so I don't know about dr Gordon right now, but let me just check with my colleague."  
the nurse told Andy.   
"Thanks Andy replied, but sighted as soon as she was gone. He couldn't loose any more time. He laid the files they had collected onto the counter and started to go through the information again. Maybe he had forgotten something. He heard some footsteps, which stopped right next to him. He ignored it. He didn't have time for Smalltalk. He just wanted to see dr Gordon and get to know if he had more information fro him. The nurse returned again. Andy looked back up to see what she had, but before the nurse could talk to him, the women next to him started to speak, nervously, fast, not able to wait any second, scared  
"Hey. I'm looking for my sister..."  
Andy froze. He knew that voice.  
"... Phoebe Halliwell."   
_'Halliwell...'  
_Andy swallowed. It was Prue. She was standing right next to him. He looked a little away, so she wouldn't see him.  
"One second please."  
The nurse told her.  
_'Maybe she forgot about me'  
_Andy thought hopefully, when the nurse turned to face him again.  
"What's the name again?"  
_'Damn... ask something else... please just not that question...'  
_he thought, not wanting Prue to recognize him.  
"Umm... Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me."  
the nurse went back into her cabinet and Andy looked back down. He didn't see Prue. He didn't hear what she said. He was lost in his files. He'd explain that this way to Prue. He felt some view on him and knew, it was Prue's. Prue looked at the back of the stranger. This voice. This hair. This smell. This name!  
"Andy?"  
she asked.  
_'Damn!'   
_Andy cursed and turned around, looking at Prue. He put on a surprised face  
"Prue! I don't believe it!"  
he said and looked her over.  
"How are you?"  
he said, trying to make small talk  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
Prue asked smiling. She was fascinated. Andy was there! He looked so hot! But... he was married...  
"Fine... I just can't believe I'm running into you."   
Andy said, smiling as well. He looked her over and saw the blue eyes. The amazing body.  
_'Susan was right... I never stopped loving her'  
_he thought.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"_Susan! Where the hell have you been!"  
Andy asked his wife, who was just entering their apartment. Andy had been sitting on the couch, where a romantic dinner was now cold, the candles burnt down. But as soon as he heard a key turning in the lock, he got up, to face his wife  
"none of your business..."  
Susan said lowly. Calm. Cold.  
"It is my business! We wanted to spend the night together... remember? Just you and me... I made dinner!"  
Susan didn't look at him once. She went without another word to their bathroom. She turned the heater on and then went into the kitchen to get herself something to drink  
"was there something wrong at work?"  
Andy asked worried, going after her  
"no"  
Susan said in that same voice  
"what! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Andy asked again  
"what's wrong with me! What is wrong with you! Who didn't come home anymore the past few nights, who, huh? Me or you, Andy!"  
"It was me... okay! But we agreed to eat together tonight, for fucks sake!"  
"I don't care what we agreed, Andy."  
She told him  
"what?"  
he asked speechless. Susan freaked completely... she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the couch. She grabbed for the box under the table, in which all the things of their best friend, Marcus, had been packed into after his death. She put it on the table, breaking a dish, when it fell to the floor. She opened it up, flipped through the stuff. She found what she was looking for and pulled the picture out  
"THIS is what's wrong!"  
she yelled at Andy showing him the picture. On it were Prue and Andy, cuddled up into a chair at the manor. Andy took in a sharp voice  
"I sorted some things out, so they won't permanently remind us on Marcus! That's what we agreed on... I found the picture... and you came in... You were crying... I didn't want to hurt you more..."  
"You just hurt me more than anything!"  
"What?"  
"You hid it, Andy!"  
"So!"  
"So! You think you hurt me when you are looking at your ex!"  
"Yeah... cause you always reacted jealous on the topic of Prue... my mom never was allowed to even talk about her, when you were in the room..."  
"That is not the point, Andy... the point is, that you didn't want me to see you, looking at it! You are still in love with her!"  
"I am not! Susie, this is over forever... I..."  
"You (!) Have never loved me"  
she finished his sentence  
"... you never have stopped loving HER!"  
Andy had starred at her. She was lieing. This wasn't true. He loved Susan! He didn't say anything... she didn't say anything. They just starred into each other's eyes... everyone else Andy had punched immediately... saying he didn't love his wife, but not his wife herself. Finally he turned around and walked over to the wardrobe, he got into his jacket and, without a word, left the apartment, revealing a Susan, which was completely teared up. _

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_A few hours later:_

_Richard entered the 'sunset', a bar at the end of Portland. He looked around and immediately recognized the man he was searching. Andy was sitting at the bar, pouring down beer, per beer, drink by drink. A couple of glasses already stood in front of him. Richard sighted. He had lately found his son a lot like this. Susan always started to get worried, when he wasn't home after twelve and so she then called Andy's parents. Richard was searching his son in bars like this almost 3 times a week since his best friend, Marcus, died. He knew his son wasn't an alcoholic. He just tried to cover up his pain. Richard watched as Andy was just about to poor down another glass of whiskey and so he went up to him and grabbed the glass off his son's hand, just as he was about to pour the golden liquid down his throat   
"wha... heey! Wat te hell!"  
"I think you had enough"   
Richard said calmly  
"daaad... heeey..."  
Andy said, his expression changing from furious to cheery...  
"Come... sit... let's have a beer..."  
"Andy, I just told you, I think you had enough..."  
"One... one till matsches in"   
Andy told him, not able to speak straight anymore  
"no... c'mon... let's go home..."  
Richard told his son...  
"Me no wanna go home"  
Andy told him with a mix of baby and drunken voice. Richard looked at the bartender and handed him the still full whiskey glass  
"what is all of this?"  
Richard asked pointing to the glasses  
"he had pretty much... I'll... make it cheap... 20 bucks and we're okay... just get him out..."   
Richard got his wallet out  
"nooo... I can pay for myself! Now gimme that visky"  
"Andy, it's really enough now!"   
"You are not the boss of me anymore!"  
Andy blurted out at his father  
"you are right... I'm not your boss anymore... and still... you're coming with me... whether you want to or not... and if you aren't coming... I'll do a few calls and have some men take you into drunk tank... pick what you want"  
"I'm not going home!"  
Andy told him  
"I wouldn't get you this drunk..."  
"Not drunk!"  
Richard ignored him  
"... to Susan anyway... we go home... to mom... you can sleep in your old bed..."  
Andy didn't say anything and started to tumble towards the entrance, while Richard paid the bar keeper._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

There was a silence for a few seconds, while they just looked at each other and Andy was deep in his thoughts.  
_'Goddess, Prue! You have to stop! He's married!'  
_"Umm... I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident."  
She explained. She needed something to tell him and that was the most common one.   
_'Phoebe!'  
_it yelled inside of Andy. He was automatically worried about his, kind of, baby sister.  
"Oh... Is she gonna be okay?"  
Prue cracked inside. His voice sounded full of worry  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. Um... anyway... what are you doing here?"  
she asked to distract both of them of the stupid topic she had started.  
"Murder investigation..."  
he answered and they both looked each other over again. Till their eyes met. Their hearts started hammering in their chests again. The old love right away was back again, that feeling was back. They were falling for each other, the second they had laid their eyes on each other. They both heard footsteps and Andy was the first to look away. The nurse had returned. She looked at Prue right away  
"Your sister's still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes."   
She told Prue. Andy smiled. She was okay. Seemed okay. The nurse then looked at Andy  
"Doctor Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."  
"Thank you."  
"Thank you."   
There again fell silence upon them  
"well, it's good seeing you, Prue"  
Andy said, going back to the small talk thing, not to get too close to her.  
"Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care."   
Prue answered him while shaking their hands. Then they both started to go their directions, but as soon as Andy had turned to go, something screamed in his head  
_'what an airhead are you?'   
_he took all his strength and turned back around.  
_'Okay, this is completely ridiculous, she's engaged! I can't just be friends with her!'  
_he told himself but this other voice somehow won  
"umm..."  
Prue's heart jumped.  
_'Thank god!'  
_"You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a cup of coffee while we wait?"  
_'You seriously think I could say no to that?'  
_Prue asked him in thoughts. But found herself hiding that answer and answering in a more neutral   
"Sure."  
Andy's smile brightened  
_'yay!'  
_it yelled inside of him and placed a hand on her back to lead her to the coffee machine  
"So, you're an inspector now?"  
Prue asked. Andy smiled  
"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective..."  
Andy said  
_'oh god... you're such a show-off!'  
_he told himself  
"Inspector's classier."   
Prue told him, showing how she was okay with what he was. Andy grinned again  
"Liking it better already..."  
Prue hid her laugh and looked away, rolling her eyes, while he threw some coins into the machine to get coffee out of it  
_'he's married! How can he be so... charming... to other women!'  
_"Your dad must be so proud."  
_'Oh c'mon, Prue... you're not serious now, right? You're going for the parents' thing! Maybe you just want... to stop the flirting... wait... you're flirting with me!'  
_Andy told her in his thoughts  
"Third generation. You bet he's happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?"  
he asked as he looked back at her  
"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work."  
"Oh..."  
_'What's with that job at Buckland's?'  
_Andy wanted to ask. He couldn't go that offense right now. He didn't want to show her, he did research on her.  
"I thought you had moved to Portland..."  
"I did...I'm back."  
_'Okay... what now, Andy? Think... think... wait again... she's flirting with me... right? So she's attracted to me... sooo... Rodger!  
_"Umm... You... umm... still seeing Roger?"  
Prue narrowed her eyes and looked at his mischievous smile  
"How did you know about him?"  
Andy sighted. He wanted to stay defense... how could this slip?  
"I know people..."  
Andy said, trying to refer to his mom. Prue looked at that mischievous smile again... he lied!  
"You checked up on me!"  
Andy snapped for air, searching for words.  
"IIII wouldn't call it that."  
Andy answered, looking down, grabbing the coffee  
"What would you call it?"  
Prue asked, looking into his eyes, as he gave her the cup of coffee. She now seriously got noisy.  
"Inquiring minds want to know."  
He answered and then gave her another smile  
"What can I say? I'm a detective."  
"No, you're an inspector"  
Prue pointed out  
"okay... 1:0 for you... but you still didn't answer my question..."  
Andy said cracking into a laugh. She still knew how to do it. It was unbelievable  
"We... umm... I broke up with him..."  
"You did?"  
Andy asked, now getting more interest. Prue now laughed  
"if you weren't married... I'd say... that you like me being single..."  
_'Oh my god... did I really say that?'  
_Prue asked herself  
"I'm not..."  
Andy said, throwing again coins into the coffee machine. Andy then looked somewhat back up  
"I Hope it's not as bad as the coffee at the station!"  
Andy said, laughing. Prue looked down at the mug  
"I didn't try it yet..."  
she said with a smile. She didn't know, what to say anymore, she wanted to know, what he meat he wasn't... barely! What wasn't he? But she noticed, how he changed topics and so she let it go...  
"We got a divorce half a year ago..."  
Andy admitted after a few minutes of silence and then grabbed the other mug of coffee  
"then I gave a request to my boss, saying I wanted to get away from Portland. He gave me the job here. Had no choice but go back to San Francisco."  
"Oooh..."  
Prue said as they sat down on some close by chairs  
"sooo... how long have you been..."   
"Half a year..."  
"And you didn't..."  
"Couldn't..."   
Prue looked down and took a sip of her coffee. So many questions were going through her head right now. But this wasn't the time nor the place to ask them  
"you're right... that coffee is really..."  
Andy took a sip as well and put the cup back down   
"disgusting..."  
Andy finished for her, laughing. Prue laughed as well and nodded. Their eyes met again and their smiles disappeared. It was like, their lips were magnets... getting pulled to each other. He slightly leaned over and both moved closer to each other.  
"Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the reception"  
it came through the speakers and they automatically pulled away from each other again  
"I guess... I better go..."   
"Tell Phoebe hey from me"  
"I will..."  
Prue answered and got up  
"bye"  
"bye"  
Andy sighted and looked down into his mug. Looking at the black fluid inside of it


	3. 1x01 Part 2: Aftermath

_**Outtakes Part 3:**  
_**1x01 Part 2: aftermath  
**

**--------------------**

Andy came home late. After he had met with dr Gordon there was still so much to research all over again. He hated people like this. Men like this. How could someone just kill someone else? More than one? Women! Once again, he seriously knew, why he became a cop. He sighted and threw his jacket to the floor, not in the mood to hang it up neatly. Too exhausted for it. He went over to his couch without even turning on the light and just flopped onto it. He closed his eyes, trying to relax for a few minutes. He let all the information they had, run once more through his mind. There had to be something, which slipped his mind. He opened his eyes again and starred at the ceiling. He shook his head. He needed to get this out of his head. Sighting he got up and finally turned the light on. He grabbed the stack with mail he had received and turned on his answering machine, while looking through the mail.  
"You have one new message"  
the answering machine told him. Andy looked up. He knew, what was coming next  
"and again you're not home. I don't know what to do with you anymore. You're working way too much, Andy. Or is there something with a woman going on you didn't tell me about? Call me back, okay? Love you, mom"  
Andy let out a slight laugh and shook his head  
"mothers"  
he muttered, but then again. She was right. The reason why he worked so hard, were women. Women which were killed. Women he was worried about. Women he cared about. Three women. Or just one?  
"Prue..."  
Andy said lowly. A smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes again and started to remember her voice, her moves, her everything.  
_'She flirted with me... I felt it... her comments... it's like I never left...'   
_Andy thought and then opened his eyes again. He left. He starred at the lamb he had turned on and started to remember the last time they had 'talked'

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Prue and Andy had been cuddling on her bed and then the topic had come up again. The child they lost. They both sat or laid still somewhat on the bed, as they were starting the worst fight they ever had_

"_You finally have to get over it, Prue!"  
"Says the sex obsessed man, which just fucks me to get me back pregnant!"  
(...)_

"_And you can't just do nothing. You can't just lay whole day here on your bed in your room! You can't act as if this day never happened! It did happen! It is over! You can't change the past, but what you can change is fucking future! You gotta move on! Meghan is dead! Finally get that!"  
"GET OUT OF HERE! Get out or I swear you will follow her!"  
Prue yelled at him. He couldn't believe her words. This was impossible. How could she say that? He couldn't believe she did it again. She had pushed everyone away in her grief. Everyone except him. Until now. Andy starred at her for a few minutes and then slightly started to shake his head.  
"Just look at you"  
Andy said lowly looking at the bed sheets. Prue starred at Andy and then heard what he said. She felt how the rage cooked up again. She had to get rid of some of her powers. She had to express her anger somehow. Andy looked back at her and saw her angered eyes. He knew it was time to leave. At least leave her more space. He got up. He didn't leave the room just yet. Maybe he'd be able to calm Prue again, though he seriously didn't know what to say. He looked at her. The anger written in her eyes. The eyes which were filled with tears. Andy watched her as she grabbed for one of the pillows laying on the bed and backed a bit more. She started throwing pillows onto him as he slowly backed to the door.  
'It'll stop... she... just freaks... and... Then everything will be fine again... it'll stop.'  
He thought to himself  
"Get out! Get out! I never ever wanna see you again, Andrew Trudeau!"  
She yelled at him. Andy shook his head. It wouldn't stop. It wouldn't. He opened the door a little and 'sneaked' out of the room. Outside, he closed the door again. He leaned onto it and closed his eyes. His forehead rested on the door, feeling every vibration the pillows, which were sailing against it, caused. It was like he could look through the wooden border between them. He heard and could imagine how Prue continued to let out her anger. Then everything went silent and last but not least Andy started to hear the sobs coming from inside the room. He could feel her inner conflict. Her pain. He could fell how she felt so completely not understood by anybody. So completely alone with her thoughts. His hand slowly moved to the doorknob. He needed to go back in. he needed to hold her. He needed to be there. He needed to. But he couldn't. He was too hurt to open the door again. What she said broke his heart. It was worse than anything she ever told him. worse anybody ever told him. The worst she could ever do. The worst anyone ever could.  
"I can't help you anymore..."  
Andy whispered into the calm and cold wood, as if it was a messenger to Prue.  
"I'm sorry..."  
he forced himself away from the door and then his eyes to open. His hand left the handle and, like stroking Prue's cheek he let his hand run over the wooden piece of door straight in front of him, where her face could have been, if she stood before him. he bit his lip and then turned around, hurrying out of the house  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

'_God! Don't be ridiculous. She changed. Yes. She changed. I could see that in her eyes. Maybe if I had stayed... not ran away... maybe... everything would have worked out. I could have spared her so much pain... I could have... no! It was bets! We needed a time off. But what if all that time was just too long for just a time off?'  
_Andy rubbed his face, feeling a headache coming up. He went over to the answering machine and pressed the delete button  
"all messages deleted"  
the machine told him. Andy turned off the light and wandered to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and got undressed. The hot water might washed away some of the daily dirt and sorrow, but what stayed was the thought of Prue.  
_'Could it work again? Maybe... destiny gave us a second chance... maybe this is what it has to be like. Maybe we can this time turn everything the way it should have went back then... maybe we could start at zero again. Start all over new.'  
_After half an hour Andy got out of the shower, dried himself and got some shorts on. He went through to the bedroom and got into bed. And after endless minutes of not being able to fall asleep, he turned the light on again. He sat up and opened his night stand drawer just to pick the picture he had left inside.   
"One meeting and my thoughts are all over you again. It's... almost 10 years... you think that seriously would work? We changed... we both did... you think we should try? See where it leads us?"   
Andy shook his head. Why couldn't that damn picture just talk to him? He starred at the picture for several more minutes...  
"I..."   
he closed his eyes again.  
_'This... this is ridiculous. I don't even know her how she's now. But... could she really change so much, that I couldn't know her anymore?'  
_Andy opened his eyes and again looked at the picture. His face softened as he remembered their prom.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Andy had been worried sick all night about Prue. Those dizzy spells worried him very much. Finally he had gotten Prue to let the prom be prom and go to the hotel room he had rent and set. In the room he had undressed her, so her stomach was lying free. The three of them, him, Prue and their daughter, being alone. Then he gave her, what kept him worried so many nights before. The ring. He had spared money for months, just to buy Prue that ring. He placed the little black box in her hand and then just looked at her.  
"A... A... Andy..."  
"Don't worry... it's not meant as an engagement ring..."  
"As what is a ring then meant?"  
"It's meant as a ring, which shall always tell you how much I love you, and that I'm always there. At least in thoughts"  
Prue's eyes teared up and Andy helped her opening the box. Prue now really started crying. _

"_Hey, hey, hey... shshshs"  
"I... I love you"  
Prue said. Andy smiled, leaned over and kissed her, then gently pushed her tears with his thumb away.  
"Put it on"  
he whispered as she shook her head  
"You do"  
She answered. Andy smiled, did so and once more kissed her. Then they were laying cuddle cuddled up on the bed. She had starred permanently onto the ring he gave her and he just watched her. After hours of no word, of just feeling the other close by, caressing each other and looking at each other, almost move less. Prue finally pulled away a little and looked up at him. She looked him directly into his eyes. Straight into his heart  
"I love you"_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy swallowed  
"I love you as well, Prue..."  
he answered the memory, told the picture. Said it to the Prue he met today.


	4. 1x01 Part 3: The Morning After

_**Outtakes Part 4:**  
_**1x01 Part 3: The morning after  
**

**--------------------**

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?"  
Prue asked, looking at them.  
"The inscription on the back."  
Piper added to Prue's thoughts.  
"The power of three will set us free."  
Prue agreed and suddenly a circle of fire surrounded them. All three sisters look banned around, speechless at what happened. Prue ignored her fears and grabbed for her sisters' hands.  
"Come on, we gotta say it together."  
She told them, as always taking the leader role.  
"The power of three will set us free."  
With Jeremy pointing at the fire, it changed into a wild wind, almost hurricane alike, but Prue just squeezed her sisters' hands signalizing them to go on.  
"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe!"  
Jeremy started squirming around after the first few times they had repeated the spell over again.  
"We are hell on earth!"  
he yelled before exploding.  
"The power of three."  
Prue whispered lowly. She then turned around and looked at her sisters. And automatically they pulled each other into a big group hug  
"I never ever am gonna see men again"  
Piper told them  
"that's ridiculous, Piper..."  
"Is it? You heard him... there are more..."  
"We can't freak now"  
Prue told them.  
"Let's... clean this mess and go to bed..."  
"Cleaning yes... sleeping... I don't think so..."  
Piper answered.  
"Sleeping yes... tidying no."  
Phoebe answered as well. Prue smiled  
"yeah right... didn't sleep already last night... go to bed... I'll handle this..."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I'll help her... don't worry Pheebs"  
"alright, if you guys insist"  
Phoebe said smirking  
"night!"  
she told them and left the attic  
"you should go, too..."  
"I don't think I'm able to sleep..."  
Prue smiled at her sister. She knew how her sister felt. This was scary. Friend or foe? Everything was even more uncertain now.  
"What about you? Not tired?"  
"I have some thinking to do... I mean... I tried to handle all day... what Phoebe insisted in... That we're..."  
"Witches?"  
"Yeah... that... but... I think... there's something which... comes more to me..."  
"Really? What is that?"  
"Well... beside me being a witch... I also don't have a job anymore and... I... saw Andy today..."  
"wait a second... when did all of that happen?"  
Prue smiled.  
"Well... I fired around noon... then I wanted to go home, but... I was called to the hospital to pick Phoebe... where I met Andy... and... After that she... drove me crazy... and I really saw my powers for the first time... and then... we practically came here... what about that job of yours? Did you get it?"  
"Yes... but... hold it... Phoebe in hospital? Andy in San Francisco?"  
Prue smiled again as they sat down on an old couch  
"yeah, well Phoebe had some sort of accident... nothing wicked. And... Apparently Andy is already back in San Francisco for half a year. I stood at the entrance, talking to the nurse and then there suddenly he was... his voice... saying inspector Andrew Trudeau..."  
"Inspector... nice..."  
Piper said grinning, looking at her sister  
"what?"  
"Your eyes... you're in love..."  
"Piper!"  
"What... you act like I never saw you this way..."  
Prue smiled  
"I... fell for him the second I looked into his eyes... he looked so... good... and he's..."  
"Married..."  
"No! That's the best, Piper... he had a divorce…"  
"Lucky you"  
"we almost kissed... but... then I was called to meet phoebe... and... I suddenly couldn't anymore. Otherwise... he reacted the same..."  
"Why didn't you just do it? I mean… if you say you almost kissed, he must have approached you as well… wanted it as well..."  
"I don't know... it... maybe... wasn't meant to be..."  
"Why not?"  
"What should be different this time?"  
"Nothing... why should there be something different? You two were happy until..."  
"We changed..."  
"What can you loose?"  
"What can you loose with dating men?"  
"My life!"  
Prue laughed  
"it's... almost 10 years... and... I... the last time we saw... I treated him so..."  
"Like you said: it's almost 10 years ago..."  
"I don't know if I'm ready for a new relationship..."  
"Well... then don't go for that right away... be loose... kiss... go to movies... don't make it serious... test it out... you'll see if it works out or not..."  
Prue looked down, playing with her hands  
"Prue... you said..."  
"I know... but... Piper... it's like... nothing happened since we were 18... But I'm now 27... It scares me. It should feel different..."  
"Well... you never were in real love with someone after Andy left..."  
"What about our... new secret?"  
"See where it goes with Andy... and if it goes serious... tell him..."  
"What if it is like déjà vu..."  
"It won't be..."  
"Since when are you so positive?"  
"Since when are you so negative?"  
Prue smiled  
"I'm going to bed... let you think some more..."  
Piper pecked her sister's cheek  
"night"  
Prue told her. Prue then looked down at her hands and sighted. There were so many contras and so little pro. But this one single pro was meaning so much to her.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Young Prue is sitting on her mother's lap. Patty caresses her daughter's head gently.  
"Prue, I want you to remember one thing. No matter what happens, always do what your heart tells you. Always do what you want to do. Don't do anything for others. It just gets you hurt"  
Patty told her gently. It was the time Patty was pregnant with Paige.  
"What do you mean, mommy?"  
Prue asked looking at her mom. Patty smiled a little.  
"You'll understand one day, but just keep in mind: whatever happens, never give up on your dreams. Never loose them. Try everything to realize them, and always follow your heart. You promise me that?"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"So... go for it?"  
Prue asked sighting, looking up at heavens  
"I wished you were here..."  
she whispered and looked back down. She then got up and put some more things on place, then went over to the Book of shadows. She let her hand trail over the leather cover. She started flipping through the book for several minutes. She hoped she'd find something, some advice, anything... form her grandmother and, or mom. Something about how to handle this mess she was standing before. But there was nothing.  
"I wonder how long family members have added stuff to that..."  
she whispered and then went downstairs. In the kitchen she grabbed some water from the fridge. She glanced at the clock. 4 am. she had spend almost three hours alone upstairs in the attic, tidying and watching the book. Prue sighted. What use was there in getting to bed now? She made herself something to eat and went to the living. She pulled a blanket around her while she slowly was getting spoon by spoon out of the cup of ready soup she made herself. She starred into nothing as her thoughts kept on turning about the very same topic. Andy. Some when around 6 she must have fallen asleep. She woke up around 7 again. She opened her eyes. She felt miserable. The good side? She didn't have to go into work. She dragged herself up, got upstairs, showered and changed. Then went back downstairs, turned on the coffee machine and finally made her way to the front door to get the newspaper.  
"Good morning!"  
Prue got a slight fright and shrugged together.  
_'__Everything's okay...'  
_she assured herself. She looked up and into Andy's green eyes. A smile crept to her face  
"Hey. This is a surprise..."  
she told him  
"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee yesterday. I just want to make it up to you."  
He told her and took his sun glasses off. how often did he go through what to say this morning already till he had decided it was the best, easiest way to ask her out  
"Sooo... you brought me a good cup of coffee?"  
she asked, as she saw the cup of coffee in his hand  
"this? No, this is mine!"  
he told her and put one of his charming smiles on  
_'god... that smile'  
_Prue thought  
"I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid..."  
he continued  
"afraid of what?"  
Prue asked, shaking on the inside, from exactly that, being afraid.  
"Oh... you know... having too good time... stirring up old memories... rekindling and old flame..."  
Prue looked at the surroundings, nowhere but his eyes  
_'he thought about the same I did. Was he up all night as well?'  
_she asked herself and looked back at him and his expecting face  
"umm, good point..."  
_'don't say it... please... please say yes... this needed me so much strength... please don't say no now'  
_"better not..."  
"Okay."  
_'Alright Andy... think... fast... c'mon... don't let her go again'  
_"Friday night, eight o'clock?"  
_'__She was serious...'  
_he told himself, seeing how she didn't react on his invitation  
"You're hesitating..."  
he said sighting  
"Yeah. But... it's not what you think."  
Prue took a big breath  
"It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated..."  
Prue told him but wasn't able to 'break it up' completely again  
"can... Can I call you?"  
Andy looked up.  
_'__This is good... don't sound too disappointed now...'  
_Andy told himself. He got one of the cards, he naturally had as an inspector, out of the pocket of his shirt and handed it to her  
"Take care, Prue."  
"Bye, Andy."  
Prue told him and watched him go back to his car. Prue bit her lip  
_'go after him...'  
_something screamed in her head, but she couldn't move. Then she already heard sounds from her sisters. Prue turned around and saw piper and phoebe coming down the stairs, Phoebe holding kit.  
"It was Andy... I told you I heard voices."  
Phoebe told piper  
"What did he want?"  
Piper asked noisy, especially after they talk, they had last night  
"He asked me out."  
Prue told them, after turning around  
"And you said...?"  
Piper asked her, hoping her sister had taken her advice. She wanted her big brother back.  
"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?"  
Prue asked, again wishing her mother and grandmother would be there to help them out  
"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys."  
Piper and Phoebe laugh  
"You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me; everything will be different now..."  
"Well, at least our lives won't be boring..."  
_'__Typical Phoebe'  
_both, piper and Prue thought. They exchanged a quick glance and both smirked slightly, knowing they thought the same  
"But they'll never be the same..."  
Prue threw in, going back to the topic  
"And this is a bad thing?"  
Phoebe asked  
"No. But it could be a big problem."  
Prue answered as she turned, to go back inside, her sisters following  
"Prue's right... What are we gonna do?"  
piper asked, back to her panicking  
"What can't we do?"  
Phoebe asked back, all positive  
"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together."  
Prue answered, as always the voice of rationality  
"This should be interesting."  
prue commented before using her powers and comanding the door to close behind the sisters.


	5. After DP Part 1: Pain

_**Outtakes Part 5:**  
_**after different paths: pain  
**

**--------------------**

"What! "  
Prue asked, starring at Andy, who was almost breaking down. She sat Anna down on the floor next to Mags. Andy needed her more right now. She went another tiny step closer to him, till she stood exactly in front of him and then, slowly, like on slow motion, she moved her arms around him, wrapped them around him, pulled him closer into her. He stiffened under her touch, her embrace. But after only a second she felt him go numb in her arms. At first he just buried his face into her shoulder, and then step by step, a progress of complete break down was happening. Slowly he started not just to shear tears, but sob into her. Then he started to grip tighter onto her. Trying to hold onto her, trying to steady himself, but last but not least the proud and strong man Andrew Trudeau sank together in his wife's arms. Prue moved with him to the floor, never letting go off him. She almost held him like one of her children. Automatically, her hand moved to his head, into his hair. This always calmed him, reassured him. He always loved her doing so. Slowly she started to crawl his head gently. Hoping, praying she'd get the wished affection. She was desperate. She never saw her husband like that. Never. Never? Maybe once when they had lost Meghan… but he hadn't been that bad. He had been strong for her. He always was. He always comforted her. She barely had the chance to comfort him. She was new to this. She could do it with everyone in her family. Her sisters. Her kids. Her nephew. But she felt vulnerable by dealing with her husband. She didn't say one single word. She knew, there was nothing to say, to do. She knew everything would be useless. She knew, the only thing she could do for him, was to be there. To be there, like he was there for her when her own mother had died. 

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Penny had picked Prue from the lake and drove home. She stopped the car and got out. Prue looked horrible. She was ill, he mother dead, and the worst still was, that she had seen her mother's corpse. Seen it happening. She had witnessed everything. The shock was visible on her face. Penny had tried, already back at the lake to pick her granddaughter up, but she had refused. Penny hesitated for a moment, thinking about trying again, but already heard the door on the other side of the car close. Prue couldn't take her grandma right now. She couldn't have her hug her. She couldn't have her hold her, like her mother did just a few hours ago. She didn't want Grams to care for her. She wanted her mother. Slowly, stumbling, almost falling over her own feet, which were about to give in any minute anyway, she made her way up the stairs. She didn't notice anything around till she had reached the top of the stairs. There was something wrong. She started to take in her surroundings and there he sat. Her best friend. She saw his expression. Worry, sadness, shock. Prue tried to give him a faint smile, but it turned out to not work. She couldn't smile. She didn't feel the power in her to manage something like that. She noticed someone moving. It must have been Andy getting up, approaching her. But before she could take in anything, she felt a cold shower run through her body. Her feet suddenly seemed to not be settled on the floor anymore. And then her world went blank. Her body wasn't able to deal with the extreme emotional and physical stress she was under. There had been some noise, but she wasn't sure where it came from. She tried to fight the feeling of fading, but failed, just after she had felt a pair of arms around her_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Prue awoke hours later in her room. Everything was soft. Familiar. It was warm. And a pair of arms were wrapped around her. They fastened the bed sheets around her, to warm her up. She didn't remember what happened. She knew she was ill. Her mom had taken off the day to be with her. But it just didn't feel like her mom's hug. But, how ridiculous was this? Naturally it was her mom. Who else? She turned in her arms and finally noticed that it wasn't her mother, but Andy. Suddenly everything came to her. The lake. Her mom. The radio. Screams. Sirens. The corpse. Her mother's corpse. The police man. Grams. Andy. Worry, sadness, shock. She shook her head. She didn't want to believe it. This must have been a dream. This couldn't be true. She felt how Andy's arms wrapped more tightly around her and she realized it all was true. Without any further warning, any further button to push, Prue broke down again. This time not physically, but mentally. She sobbed heavily into Andy's chest. She felt the circles he rubbed over her back.  
"I'm here…"_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"I'm here"  
Prue whispered into his ear and felt his grip tightening even more. Suddenly Prue took in her surroundings again. The small voice of her oldest daughter behind her. The crying and fussing of her youngest. The desperate voice of Julia, who tried to get what was going on, on the other end of the line. She didn't know what to take first, what to do first. She didn't know where to start. What to handle. She closed her eyes tightly. Trying to find the strength to make a decision, but instead, two astral projections appeared at once in the room. One of them was immediately at the phone and picked the speaker up from the floor  
"Julia? I'll call you back in a few minutes, okay?"  
Prue asked into the speaker and a kind, low, and hoarse whisper on the other end answered her  
"tomorrow's early enough. Care for the girls… and for my little boy, okay?"   
she asked in the same voice. Julia had heard the girls and imagined, in what a distress Prue must have been.  
"Thank you"   
Prue said tenderly  
"hold up, okay?"  
she almost ordered her mother in law, and then finally hung up. And immediately after her purpose was fulfilled, the astral projection united with the other, who was already trying to calm her children. She knew her daughters were crying and calling out for her for different reasons. Meghan probably understood the raw lines of what was going on, knew what happened to her grandfather, she loved dearly and wanted to be comforted because she didn't want to loose him. Brianna on the other hand, probably didn't understand anything at all. She was only picking up on the mood of everybody what probably scared her, literally spoken, to death. The real Prue carefully considered what to do. She knew she wasn't able to hold onto the astral projection much longer. She never had created two astral projections at once and it that had taken a great amount of her energy away already. She knew it was only a matter of time, till the last astral projection would fade and her children would be left to hug nothing but air. Otherwise she wasn't quite sure, how her own level of energy would be affected by the projections. By the happenings of the day and by the emotional pain, she too suffered. She knew, Andy wouldn't calm anytime soon and neither would their kids.  
"Andy, honey, can… can you go upstairs and change for bed already?"  
she asked tenderly, looking at the small figure of her husband. He didn't react. Prue feared the worst. She knew Andy wouldn't be a big help with the girls right now. But she still had hoped, he at least would care for himself for just one minute  
"honey, I need to change the girls… I'll be right upstairs with you... in our bedroom… in a minute… I promise"  
she tried again, but as no reaction came she knew she had to deal with this on her own. She carefully pulled her husband enough away from her to move Mags into his arms. She just hoped he'd manage to bring her upstairs somehow. Then her astral projection handed her Anna and helped the family off the floor. Prue always kept one of her arms around Andy's waist. Supporting him, holding him. Showing him, she wasn't going to leave him. Once Andy and Prue stood, the last astral projection too vanished  
"okay… you guys need to listen to me now, okay? We're going to mommy's and daddy's bedroom, okay? You guys all need to help… if we all do a little bit… then we'll somehow manage to astral orb upstairs, okay?"  
she asked. Prue looked intensely at Andy while speaking. And then kissed the spot on his cheek, just before his ear. Andy just swallowed and nodded faintly. Finally somehow seeming to react on her. Prue let a relieved breath slip form her lips.  
"Okay… you guys ready… then… now…"   
she told them. Anna and Mags used their astral orbing, Prue her full astral projection powers and Andy a fainting orb to the mix of powers and they reappeared a second later in their bedroom. There she made Andy lay down. Made him let her go. then laid down herself. Next to Andy. Last but not least she placed Meghan on her other side and Anna on top of her. Both girls immediately snuggled into their mother's chest and side. Andy however didn't move. Prue gently moved her arm over to his face and picked it up… She moved it onto her free shoulder and Andy's body started to move with it. He laid on his side. His head somewhere between her shoulder and head. She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her waist. She needed him to be as close to her as possible. Prue gently cradled his face between her shoulder and head with one of her hands. Not stopping to crawl his head, play with his hair. With her other hand, she moved the attention from one of her children to her other, permanently. Rubbing reassuring circles on their backs. Holding them tight or just crawling their heads. Prue knew, no one would rest with the mood and spirit in the room. Lowly she started to sing. Having no idea, how to calm them all at once in another way.

**_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_**

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I keep crying baby please

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

When she ended and opened her eyes she found both, Mags and Anna, soundly asleep. Tears still in both their eyes. She kissed their forehead gently and then looked over at Andy, who, an expression of completely shock still on his face, starred into nothing. Prue kissed his forehead gently but didn't get any reaction. She carefully removed her hand from the kids and waved it a few times, turning off the lights in the house and to cover them all with a few blankets up. She then grabbed Andy's hand, which was laying on her stomach and started to crawl it as well. She looked at his face again and still saw he had his eyes open, even thought it now was dark in the room.   
"c'mon... close your eyes for a bit... you seriously could use some sleep, honey"  
she whispered gently into is ear. Andy didn't react. He didn't react on anything she did or said. She knew in what pain he was. She knew how it felt and she knew, she couldn't help him other than she already did. She continued to watch him. Ready to get everything he needed for him. She wasn't sure if he didn't cry because he had somehow zoomed out or because he had realized, their kids were in the same room. Fact was, he hadn't allowed one tear to leave his eyes, ever since she had placed Meghan in his arms. Prue was exhausted. Not tired. Exhausted. Everything was way too much for her today. She had only slightly recovered from the events of the day, when the big news hit them all and then her condition was going down hill again. But she didn't closer her eyes. She simply continued to crawl her husband's head and hand. Kept whispering reassuring words to him. Never let her eyes off of his face. She wouldn't leave him. She knew, this time she had to be the strong one. But the state, Andy was in, scared the hell out of her and she seriously didn't know what to do about it.  
"I love you"  
she told him and suddenly it seemed like something had trickled through to him. His expression changed and he closed his eyes. A single tear left them before they were opened again. Prue tenderly kissed his forehead once more, before deciding to shut herself up. She kept her attention on him the whole night. The only thing distracting her was when one of the kids had woken up once again and needed to be calmed down before they went back to sleep. They both kept drifting on and of from sleep. They didn't find the peace to closer their eyes for real and have a good night.


	6. After DP Part 2: To Keep The World Going

_**Outtakes Part 6:**  
_**After Different Paths: to keep the world going  
**

**--------------------**

The next morning was coming fast, considering Prue prayed every minute that her husband would finally close his eyes and go to sleep so she could do the same. But none of it happened. And even if things were looking good for Andy to get some rest, sure as hell, one of the girls woke up, and started to cry, whine, fuss till their mother had crawled their backs for several minutes and got them to close their eyes again. That done, Prue moved her attention back to Andy, starting all over again to get him to finally close his eyes, and if only for an hour.  
When slowly the room got brighter and brighter, Prue already felt a migraine coming up. She wasn't sure what to do. Somehow she needed to keep up to the world, for that one certainly wouldn't stop turning. She needed to call Julia, needed to care for the kids. And on the other hand, she'd loved to stay where she was, just holding Andy. She had tried to talk to him about it. About what she should do. But Andy hadn't stopped starring into nothing. Not for one minute. He hadn't spoken one word, since he told her, that his father was dead. She decided that it had no use, to keep in track with Andy. He didn't seem to notice her presence anyway, so she gently moved out of the kids' grip and laid them both carefully down on the bed. She moved to the edge of the bed and tried to get up, but there it was, what she feared. She was exhausted. Prue closed her eyes and tried again with all force to get up  
_'just get into the shower... just have the warm water run down my body and I'll feel better already'  
_she thought to herself as she finally made herself get up. She dragged herself into the bathroom, turned the heating on and then the shower, slowly getting rid of her clothes and then collected everything she needed. That done she finally stepped into the shower and as soon as the warm water came in touch with her burning skin, she felt a great relief and relaxed slightly. She closed her eyes listening to the water running down on her and just felt the sensation this caused her. Prue feared water, yes, but on the other hand, a good shower or bath, always gave her the power to go on fighting. To not give up. It always gave her an energy blast. But as soon as Prue slowly felt her muscles relax under the warm water, she heard the loud crying from Anna coming from the next room. She closed her eyes tightly.  
_'Great... just great'  
_she thought and finally turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her still completely soaking body. She got out of the cabinet and immediately started being freezing cold. She ignored it and made her way to the bedroom, as fast as possible. Her hand had just reached the door handle, as suddenly the crying lowered. She narrowed her eyes and instead of opening the door completely she just opened the door a crack, finding only a little bit of the dark head of her youngest sticking out of her father's arms. The rest had completely disappeared in Andy's chest. She smiled slightly at the image and without a word carefully, not to interrupt them, closed the door again. Satisfied, even somewhat happy, she again got into the shower and it now was way easier for her to finally relax. Once she was done with her shower, she expected to go back to a bedroom, where the kids laid on one side of the bed and Andy on the other, instead she found the most wonderful sight she had ever seen of her family. Both of her kids were entangled somehow on their father. Some body parts of him slung around them and the other way around. All of their eyes closed, though Prue was sure, none of them were actually sleeping. She couldn't help but smile. It was an image she'd never forget. Her husband, the real angel, surrounded by their little, literary spoken, angels...  
Prue decided to leave them alone for a bit. Maybe that would pull Andy out of it. Maybe this helped him. Maybe this was what he needed. So she only crossed the room to get into her closet. She looked around it. Did she really have this little amount on black clothes? She needed about 15 minutes to finally find something to wear. She wanted to put up one of her black dresses, she hadn't worn in ages, but she decided it wasn't exactly the right thing to wear, after all she still had the kids to care for and a dress wasn't really the most comfortable thing she could imagine. She then grabbed for a black pair of jeans and put a sweater with waterfall décolleté on which was almost black, but shimmered in the right light slightly reddish. She dried her hair and combed it, pulling her bangs into a tight pony tail to keep her face free of any disturbance as well. She got up again and checked herself over in the mirror. The dark clothes made her look even more exhausted, worn out and pale than she actually was. She bit her lip and glanced to the ceiling  
"please help me through today"  
she whispered, pleading for her mother and grandmother to give her some strength and advice. Finally she started to go back to the bedroom. Prue bit her lip when she saw how Andy's eyes now were open again. Filled with tears, as he rubbed carefully over their children's bodies and faces. She would have loved to start crying herself, but she couldn't. She took a deep breath to calm herself down enough to get the strength to handle Meghan and Anna and to speak. She sat down on the bed carefully. Meghan right away noticed how the bed was moving and crawled over to her mom. Her father was just making her feel worse. Prue smiled slightly as her daughter laid her head in her lap and sniffled into her jeans. She let her hand fall to her face and caressed some fallen hair out of her face. She felt how the little girl stiffened and picked her up properly, placing her in her lap and wrapping her arms properly around her. Mags right away, started to sob into her mother's chest.  
"Shshshsh... I'm here princess... mommy's here..."  
she whispered into her ear and then kissed the top of her head gently. It needed several minutes for Mags to finally calm down again.  
"C'mon we get you changed"  
Prue whispered into her ear. Mags just shook her head, clinging tighter onto her mom. Prue sighted, they all still wore the stuff from the day before, as she wasn't able to change them last night anymore. She really had preferred to change Meghan out of her dirty clothes, but instead she simply kissed her head again, knowing that it must be a hell lot to handle for her daughters as well.  
"What do you guys say to Auntie Piper's breakfast, huh?"  
she asked, trying to sound somewhat at least a tiny bit cheery. She sighted as there was absolutely no response. It was not her only purpose to get her family to eat something, as she herself wasn't the least hungry neither, nor to get a routine into the so unnormal day. The real reason she insisted on going to the manor was the support she'd get there. The warmth she'd get there. The response she'd get there. The talking about this whole crap she'd get there.  
"Andy? You coming along?"  
she asked in a low voice, looking intensely at her husband. Nothing. She sighted. And moved with Mags more onto the bed. She picked Anna from Andy and trailed a hand over his cheek. Nothing.  
"I'll bring you something... just try to sleep a bit, okay?"  
nothing. Prue sighted again and gave him a fast peck before getting up, placing Mags on the floor and taking her hand to get herself and her daughters to the manor. She glanced once more to Andy, really not sure if she could leave him alone. But maybe THAT was what he needed.


	7. After DP Part 3: Julia's Here

_**Outtakes Part 7:**  
_**After different paths: Julia's here  
**

**--------------------**

"Prue!"  
The sisters cheered, getting up from their places on the table to get to their sister and hug her. But as soon as they really took a look at Prue and her children, they noticed, that something must be wrong.   
"What… what's wrong?"  
Phoebe shot out at first. Cole still sat calmly at the table behind her.  
"Richard died"   
Prue said lowly, feeling how Mags' hand grabbed tighter onto hers.  
"What? When?"  
"Julia called last night… I... don't know more…"  
"where's Andy?"  
Phoebe asked unconsciously as Cole moved to wrap his arms around her  
"he's... in bed..."  
Prue told them Piper noticed that Meghan was about to burst into tears again and so put on a cheery face and changed the topic  
"sooo what do you guys want for breakfast, huh?"  
Prue smiled slightly at Piper's attempt  
"I… think pancakes would be great"  
she answered her and sat down on a chair. Meghan followed her mom, not letting go of her. Prue sighted and pulled her, too onto her lap. Holding her tight.  
"Maggie..."  
Prue whispered after a few minutes of silence  
"can you take Anna to the bathroom to wash your hands?"  
"you coming?"  
"no… you're already a big girl and I'm sure you can handle it on your own… right? Just go very fast and you'll be back in a second"   
Mags considered what her mom said and then looked at her with big puppy eyes, which were watering up again  
"nothing's gonna happen to you, right?"  
Prue inhaled sharp and froze immediately. This had shocked Mags more than she had thought. She just held her tighter. Her sisters starring at her actions as well   
"sweetie…. I can't promise you… I'm staying forever with you... because... one day... I'll have to go… have to leave you… have to die… but baby… you can't be scared… you can't be waiting for it to happen… now…. Go with your sister and wash your guys' hands, okay? Just let me and your aunts have a minute alone to talk, okay?"  
Mags nodded slightly, but before getting out of her mother's lap, wrapped her arms tightly around her mom's neck  
"I love you mommy"  
Prue smiled slightly and kissed her forehead before setting both of her girls on the floor and watched them leave the room.  
"How's Andy?"  
Paige's voice sounded through  
"worst… he… didn't talk one word since he knows… he's apathetic laying in the bed. He holds onto me, when I'm there but doesn't really seem to notice me after all."  
"what about the kids?"  
"they drifted on and off sleep the whole night, never finding real rest…. They're scared… but I'm not quite sure why. There's so much going on inside of them. I mean… they saw me half dead… they know their grandfather actually is dead… they saw their daddy, the actually strong and proud man breaking down completely… I'm… I just don't know… what to tell them… I think Mags is the only one who really gets what's wrong… And she always clings to me… and I think… it's because she really knows what was going on yesterday… but Anna… feels there's a whole lot wrong right now… I just don't know what to do… how to help them…"  
Prue continued to babble, just letting everything go. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her  
"how about you?"  
a soft voice whispered. Prue didn't really care whose it was. She was just glad, someone finally really cared about her  
"exhausted…. I… everything… that happened yesterday was… just… too much… it left me completely powerless… and I actually… really could have needed the sleep of last night… but… I have to be strong now"   
she said lowly… as a small, hysterical laugh escaped her mouth, as she found the irony in what she just said  
"how ridiculous is that? The weak being strong, huh?"  
"we're there for you"   
Prue heard as she felt more arms around her. Prue just closed her eyes tightly. She was relieved someone was there for her and finally a few tears could spill from her eyes as well. Taking some of the emotional stress off her. But it didn't last long, until she had to pull away, cause her ceil started to go off. She had taken it along, in case Andy needed her and so she took it, without a further word   
"Trudeau?"  
"I tried your house, but no one would take the phone…."  
"Julia?"  
"who else? Look, I'm at the airport… can you pick me?"  
"wha… wait… why… how…"   
"well… how… I booked, packed, got into the plane and just off… and why… because I didn't want to be alone… because I want Richard to be buried here, in San Francisco… cause I want to move back to San Francisco…. cause… I want my family around me right now… cause… look… how about you pick me… then we can talk…"  
"umm… I… send… Paige, okay? then you're here within a minute…"  
"alright, I guess…"  
"okay… see you…"  
Prue said, hung up and looked at Paige  
"could you pick Julia at the airport?"  
"Julia's here?"  
"it seems like that…"  
Prue answered. Paige just nodded and disappeared at the same second the kids reappeared in the kitchen   
"heey… I have a surprise for you"  
she said smiling   
"really? What?"  
Mags asked, loving surprises. Prue lifted Anna on her lap  
"auntie Paige is just getting grandma here… and she'll probably stay here for a while."  
"really?"   
Mags asked, a huge smile appearing on her face. Prue smiled as well  
"really"  
"yay! Grandma's coming… grandma is coming… grandma is coming…"  
she cheered, doing something like a happy dance.  
"hey, hey, hey… don't scare grandma away right away… come here and sit down, okay?"  
"but…"   
"Meghan…"  
"okay…"  
Prue smiled a little more and helped her sit down properly in a chair next to her  
"sooo you liking grandma's coming, too?"  
Prue asked Anna  
"gwama!"   
Anna almost yelled what caused Piper, Phoebe and Meghan to giggle.  
"I think she likes it, mommy!"  
"yeah… I think so, too"  
Prue smiled as well  
"where is the rest anyway?"   
"Cole went to work when you talked to Julia…"  
"and Leo's still upstairs, giving Chris a bath"  
"maybe I should send my two girls upstairs too"  
Prue said smiling, looking almost embarrassed at the appearances of her girls. They still were in the clothes from yesterday. Both dirty from the playing in the sand box the other day. Some food rests like chocolate pudding and spaghetti still on their shirts and partly also faces. Prue sighted   
"maybe we at least should go and change you two very fast, huh?"  
"but… daddy didn't change neither… and he still has demon goo all over him!"  
"just cause daddy didn't change doesn't mean, it's the right thing to do… and as soon as daddy had breakfast, he'll have to take a shower as well…"   
Mags giggled  
"what's so funny?"  
"will you give daddy a bath like you do to me and Anna?"  
Prue smiled slightly too  
"if I have to…"  
she said a small smirk on her face   
"okay… I'm out of here… this is just gross…"  
"even though I agree with you… don't you wanna see Julia?"  
Piper asked  
"argh da…"  
"hey! Would you watch your language?"  
Prue caught her sisters' cursing; knowing Anna lately babbled everything along that was spoken. She didn't want to be even more embarrassed in front of Julia than she already would be with the girls' appearances. She thought of Julia as her own mother… and no matter of fact real family as well, but she still was her mother in law as well. What would she think what a mother she was? What a wife… if she'd see Andy.


	8. After DP Part 4: Kick Ass

_**Outtakes Part 8:**  
_**After Different Paths Part 4: Kick ass  
**

**--------------------**

"Andy?"   
Prue sighted. She at first thought he finally had gone to sleep and that was the reason why he didn't react at all on her appearing in their bedroom. She walked over to the bed and carefully placed the tray of food down on the night stand, before sitting down on the bed. She started to crawl his hair again, looking at his face. He didn't react  
"how are you, baby?"  
no reaction  
"you wanna eat something?"  
no reaction. Prue sighted deeply. She couldn't take his attitude right now  
"Andy, I love you, you know I'm always there for you, I know how miserable you feel right now and you know damn good, I'm not babbling some kind words into your ear. You know I know what you're going through and the death of your father hurts me a lot, too. I completely understand that you just want to retreat into your own little word, but that's not how it works. You know who taught me that? I learned that from you, when we lost Meghan… maybe I'm being mean right now, but you know what, I don't care… you kicked my ass big times as well, when I was in the same state… and it's time someone does it to you as well."   
Prue said all in a kinda bitching voice. She then took a deep breath and brushed a kiss against his lips, laying down next to him, looking him straight into his face. Her forehead on his. Her tip of nose on his.  
"Honey… you need to talk to me… I'm simply not able to help you… if I don't know… if I only upset you more… or comfort you… I don't know what you want me to do. I completely am lost here… help me out… please?"  
she begged in a calm, gentle voice  
"I… just…"  
Andy closed his eyes to order his racing mind  
"it hurts so much… I just… wanna hide in a hole… be alone…"  
"Want me to leave?"   
"I'm not quite sure… what I want right now… but… I'm quite sure… that I need you right now…"  
he said and made a little break  
"I just… want it to all go away, Prue… I want it to never have happened… I want everything back to normal… I want my dad alive…"  
Prue bit her lip, moved a little up and hugged her husband. His face disappearing in her chest she kissed his head gently  
"I'm sorry"  
she whispered into his ear. Andy sniffled and pulled away, looking at her oddly. There was something to this sentence, something in her voice, what made him feel weird about it  
"what… what do you mean?"  
he asked   
"I… just… nothing"  
"Prue…"  
he warned her in a hoarse whisper  
"I… feel like… this is all my fault…"   
"What? Why?"  
"Remember the curse?"  
"Prue… don't be ridiculous… this is not your fault… my dad… he… he was…"  
Andy fought with himself. He couldn't say it  
"gone… way after we broke the curse…"  
"I… still… feel like this is… all my fault…"  
Andy propped himself up on one arm and let a hand sink to her face, keeping her eyes focused on his   
"it's not your fault, alright? I don't ever wanna hear that again, you understand?"  
he said in the most serious way he ever had talked to her. For a few endless minutes, they stayed this way and starred into each other's eyes. Finally Prue moved and pulled him into a hug.  
"I love you"  
"you too"  
"you wanna eat something?"  
Andy just shook his head and moved them both a little, his grip on Prue tightening. An image which could be compared with a little boy holding his teddy… Prue smiled a little into his chest, noticing, how he finally had closed up a little again… after a few minutes, she heard his breath becoming more and more irregular, and only seconds later, she felt warm, wet drops on her neck. Prue lifted her hand, without a word, and just started to crawl his head again. The other was tracing his arm. When she sensed, he had calmed down a bit, she just held his hands, playing with them.   
"Your mom's downstairs"  
"she… what?"  
"She wants your dad to be buried in San Francisco… and she wants to be with her family… and she thinks about moving back here…"  
Andy didn't react  
"honey?"  
"I… don't know if… if I'm able to face her…"  
"She seemed pretty good to me…"  
"I don't want to break down in front of her"  
"I'm there…"   
"I know…"  
Prue smiled and turned a bit, just to gently peck his lips.  
"You wanna go see her?"  
"Can we stay up here some more?"  
"What if I say 'no'?"  
Andy sighted   
"honey, she's your mom… I think she saw you already worse than this…"  
Andy smiled a little  
"but…"  
"No… c'mon… the kids will love to have her daddy for a few minutes as well…"  
"I'm not sure I can…"  
"You can… remember… together we can do anything…"  
with that she started to get up and dragged him along, since he still clung to her. Andy whined a little, not really wanting to go. Once out of bed, Prue turned around in his arms  
"you have to get out at some point… you have to face them sooner or later… right now I'm with you… another time I might won't be… can't be…"


	9. After DP Part 5: Who's The Baby?

_**Outtakes Part 9:**  
_**After Different Paths Part 5: Who's The Baby?  
**

**--------------------**

"Daddy!"   
Meghan yelled, running towards her dad the second she saw him. Andy smiled slightly, in a tortured way. 'Daddy' that was the word he feared to hear whole day… How could a word be so bittersweet? He always loved being a 'daddy'… but now… now his 'daddy' was gone and that word would never feel the same again. After one last reassuring squeeze of Prue, he anyway let go of her hand to catch their daughter in the run  
"heey"  
he said, trying to sound somewhat happy, as he lifted her into his arms   
"did mommy make you feel better"  
Mags asked with the innocent voice only she could put on and glanced into her father's eyes. Andy took a deep sight. His daughter new he was bad… how could he be such a bad 'daddy'? His 'daddy' never showed him, when he was sad, mad, hurt or anything along the same lines.   
"Daddy?"  
Meghan said lowly, what jerked Andy out of his trail of thoughts…  
"Umm… yeah… a little…"  
he said, again plastering a smile on his face. Meghan was completely satisfied and her face grew into one big smile  
"mommy always makes me feel better too"  
she told him. Andy's smile grew too and he glanced over his shoulder to Prue  
"yeah… mommy does have a talent for that"  
"I made you something… so you don't have to miss grandpa that much…"  
she said smiling proudly   
"you did?"  
Andy asked, acting surprised. Meghan nodded and astral-orbed from Andy's arms, back to the living room table, where Anna and Julia still were. Prue just snapped for air to scolds her daughter, as Anna used her powers as well, using the chance to astral-orb into her sister's place. Prue was about to say something again, as Mags again reappeared between her parents with a sheet of paper in her hand  
"girls!"  
Prue said in a stern tone, knowing her children, knew exactly what she meant.  
"But… we just wanna make daddy better!"  
Meghan demonstrated while Anna was fascinated by the new surface on her father's cheeks, where stopples were showing already. She giggled, caressed and clapped her dad's cheeks. The squealing of her younger daughter didn't exactly stop the Prue's lecture though.  
"You guys know exactly, that powers are only allowed when there's danger…"   
"But…!"  
"No buts…"  
Prue snapped back at Mags. The rising tone of voices turned Andy's attention from Anna back to Mags and Prue. He smiled slightly and before Prue could say more, knelt down to Meghan's size  
"sooo what have you got there for me?"  
Mags face turned from pouting to happy as she handed Andy the paper  
"I drew a picture of grandpa… so you always can have him with you…"  
Andy smiled a bit more. His children were so adorable. Who couldn't be happy with such great kids and a wonderful wife by their side?  
"Thank you"  
"I drew one for grandma, too"  
"really?"  
"Uh hum! And she helped me make them!"  
"Oooh then I gotta thank grandma, too, huh?"   
Mags nodded and took his father's hand and dragged him over to the living to Julia.  
"He liked it grandma! And he said he's now not that sad anymore…"  
Meghan said proudly, sitting back down on her grandma's lap.  
"See, I told you"  
Julia smiled at Meghan and hugged her a little, then looked up at her son   
"hey mom…"  
Andy greeted her in a hoarse whisper. Julia bit her lip. Her son really looked worst. Stopples surrounded his fine jaw-line. Red, puffy and mainly tired looking eyes. A broken smile. A broken man. Prue took Anna from Andy, so he and Julia could have a minute. She sat down on the couch and placed Anna on her lap. Mags strolled over soon enough as well, feeling she was somehow interrupting something. Julia got up and took a closer look at Andy.   
"Oh baby, come here"  
Julia said lowly wrapping her arms tightly around him. Mags right away started giggling like crazy. Prue looked at her with a strange look  
"mommy, didn't you hear what grandma said?"  
Prue looked even more lost while Meghan, found this even funnier  
"she said daddy's a baby!"  
Prue smiled, finally realizing what her daughter was laughing about   
"yeah… I know… and you know… daddy's always gonna stay grandma's baby… just like you and Anna will always stay my babies"  
"but…daddy's all grown up… he can't be a baby"  
"you will one day be as well and you'll still continue to be my baby"  
"but Anna's the baby!"  
Meghan defended again, not wanting to be a baby  
"everyone was one day a baby… also me and daddy and grandma, too… and for some people we'll always stay babies, no matter how old we are"  
Prue tried to explain once more to Meghan  
"but you never had me as a baby!"  
Meghan almost yelled. Prue grinned wickedly, seeing how this was something which seemed to drive Meghan mad  
"you still ARE my baby, whether you like it or not!"  
Prue teased and then pulled Mags into her free arm and started to tickle her. Meghan right away stopped pouting and being mad but instead started laughing   
"mommy stop!"  
the giggles somehow pulled Julia and Andy out of their hug and Julia pulled slightly away, holding him still at arms length, looking into his tired eyes  
"how are you holding up?"  
"I'm good… it was your father's time, you know…"   
she said putting on a brave smile  
"otherwise… I like it quick and natural… it's… less painful for me… I always feared the day, someone would call me, telling me dad was in hospital… in a coma… and then when I come to see him, they tell me… the damages are irreparable… that he probably will never wake again… and then ask me… if I wanted to keep the machines working or not… that always was my worst nightmare… and I'm glad… it didn't come true"  
she told him  
"I didn't decide if he shall life or not… it was god…"  
she added, smiling lightly  
"how… how can you just be so… so positive about this?"  
"Honey, dad died a natural death. His life wasn't taken out of this world by someone or something… it wasn't a dead like Patty's or Marcus'. That's what makes me so positive about it. It simply was his time. Somewhen my time will come as well… somewhen everyone's time comes…"  
Andy bit his lip. He didn't want to admit it, but his mother was right. Julia smiled, at her son's face  
"I miss him, too, you know?"  
she told him, as her own eyes teared up as well. But instead of starting to cry, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. One tear rolling down her cheek, but that she quickly brushed away with the back of her hand  
"I love you, mom"  
Andy said, tears again burning in his own eyes as well. As melted into another hug


	10. Pre 1x02 Part 1: To Call Or Not To Call

_**Outtakes Part 10:**  
_**Pre 1x02 Part 1: to call or not to call  
**

**--------------------**

It was Thursday noon. Prue was sitting in her room. The phone was standing on her nightstand and she starred at the business card in her hands. It was of Andy. She didn't see him after that Saturday morning, when he gave her the card. She said she'd call him and that was probably the thing, why he didn't show up ever after. He wanted to give her time.  
'Shall I seriously do it?'  
she asked herself. Prue looked again down at the card. She chewed her bottom lip and then reached for the phone. She dialled in the number, but instead of leading it to her ear, she hang a few seconds later up again  
"I can't do that..."  
she said lowly and got up. She started for the door and opened it, finding both her sisters in front of it  
"hey, Prue!"  
they said snapping for air   
"what are you guys doing here?"  
"Umm. We... umm..."   
Piper said, trying to make up an excuse  
"we wanted to overhear you on the phone..."  
"Phoebe!"  
"What? She caught us!"  
Prue just shook her head and went back inside, slamming her door  
"uh oh"  
Phoebe said. Prue sat back on her bed and picked the card again. She heard her sisters putting on a fight outside. And then there was a knock on the door.  
"Go away"  
Prue said, but instead of going away, they opened the door  
"did you call him?"  
"Who?"  
she asked, pretending not to know what they were talking about  
"we're talking about the guy who gave you that card you are holding there"   
Prue sighted and looked away  
"oh c'mon Prue... you still love him, now do you?"  
"No..."  
Prue said lowly  
"then why is this bugging you permanently?"  
"I can't love someone, I don't even know..."  
"But you know him... he's Andy!"  
"I know, phoebe... I know... 19 year old Andy... but..."  
"He can't have changed that much, Prue..."  
Piper told her  
"you should seriously call him"  
"why are you two so eager about me calling Andy?"  
"Cause we want our big brother back... so finally get going!"  
"As much as I don't like to say it... but Phoebe's right... he asked you out for tomorrow's dinner... so this is the last chance you have... c'mon..."  
"Alright... alright... get out already!"  
her sisters started grinning and got out of the room, placing themselves again on the door  
"no listening on the door!"  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and then nodded, deciding to stay. Prue glanced at the door. She knew they were still there. She concentrated hard and opened her door again, with her telekinesis  
"you heard what I said"  
she told them  
"grr... where does she always know that from?"  
Phoebe whispered  
"I don't know..."   
"from living for more than 20 years with two sisters under one roof!"  
Prue yelled after them. She concentrated again and closed the door. Prue sighted  
'... and always follow your heart'  
she thought. And then grabbed the phone again. She held it and then looked back down at the card. She hang up again  
'oh c'mon Prue... just go through with it... they're right? What can you loose?'  
Prue asked herself. Prue took a big breath and again dialled in the number. She moved it to her ear, but again couldn't go through with it. After the second ring she hung up.   
"This is ridiculous"  
Prue told herself. She placed the card in her nightstand and put the phone away. She went over to her window, sat down on the bench in front of it wanting to look some out of the window and down to the street, but just as she had settled, the phone started ringing. Prue jumped and then turned around. She looked at the phone. Was it really that phone ringing? She starred at it for a while and it rang again. She went back over In order to take it  
"Halliwell?"  
Prue asked  
"are you the one trying to call me?"  
Prue closed her eyes and covered her face, as a small smile appeared on her lips.  
"III think that's a yes"   
Andy's voice came through the phone again  
"ya..."   
"Sooo... why are you calling?"  
"I'm not..."  
"You did... I saw your number on my machine..."  
"Where from do you know my number anyway?"  
"Prue..."  
"Right... umm... still... you called..."  
Andy smiled as well  
"we're acting like teenagers..."  
Andy told her  
'I wished we were'  
Prue thought  
"yeah... you're right..."   
"Sooo... do you want me to send you a letter... asking if you like me with a yes and a no and a maybe?"  
Prue laughed  
"no... No..."  
"Prue... help me out here... okay... I can't guess why you called me..."  
"I'm... sorry... this is just... you know... my life is all a little shaky... I mean... I fired... I split from Rodger... I... my life's completely messed at the moment... and... I seriously would love to come to dinner with you on Friday... but..."  
"Ahahah... don't say it... no buts... I like how you started... let's just keep it this way, okay? I'll pick you tomorrow at 8..."  
Prue smiled but had her eyes closed. It were two voices in her head which fought, she didn't know which to follow  
"Prue?"  
"Yeah... alright... I'll see you then"   
Prue said smiling  
"thank you..."  
"For?"  
"Giving me a chance... giving us a chance..."  
Prue smiled even more  
'I love you...'  
she thought  
"always... I guess..."  
"I'll see you tomorrow"  
"yeah..."  
"Bye"  
"bye"


	11. Pre 1x02 Part 2: The Date

_**Outtakes Part 11:**  
_**Pre 1x02 Part 2: The date  
**

**--------------------**

At exactly 8pm Andy parked his car in front of the manor. He had a pair of blue jeans and his best black shirt on. He couldn't wait to see Prue. He walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell of the manor. Andy knew it was open anyway, but he didn't go in. he wanted to keep it somewhat classy. Phoebe opened the door  
"Andy!"   
Andy smiled as Phoebe hugged him tightly right away  
"hey Pheebs"  
"Piper! Andy's here!"  
Phoebe yelled pulling away.  
"Andy... oh my god... you have not changed!"  
Piper told him, hugging him as well  
"you for sure did, Piper..."   
Piper smiled  
"a little"  
she told him with a smirk   
"Prue should be down any..."  
"Prue IS down"  
Prue told her little sister as she walked down the rest of the stairs. Andy right away starred at her. She looked stunning. Prue wore a dress, which was pretty similar to THE dress of Marylyn Monroe just that it was kept in a dark ruby instead of creamy. Andy swallowed and stepped closer to her  
"wow... you look... very good..."  
he told her  
"thanks"  
Prue said smiling back  
"so... we ready to go?"  
"Yeah... sure..."  
"Piper... Phoebe... it was good seeing you guys..."  
he told them as Prue grabbed her purse.  
"Have a good night you two"  
Piper told them and closed the door behind them. She then turned to Phoebe. They planned on going to quake, but just wanted to see Andy again. They grew up with him and he was like their bigger brother, if not even father, considering Prue was like their mother. Both of the sisters couldn't and didn't want to imagine their sister with someone other than Andy and so they just couldn't resist not seeing Andy. They started giggling right away  
"he's looking hot"  
Phoebe told Piper while both sisters stood at the window, watching them go to his car  
"keep your fingers off him!"  
Piper just answered  
"didn't mean it that way... I meant it for Prue... not me... I mean... he's our brother... technically... and with a little bit of luck maybe soon seriously..."  
"Pheebs..."   
"What? I'm right! Look... if his hands travel a bit more south..."  
"Ya, ya, ya"  
Piper said watching Andy's hand closely. She knew, Prue probably would freak if he did that now, but Phoebe was right. His hand, which lay on her back, seemed to be dangerously loose.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy had placed a hand on the back of Prue and walked her down to the car   
"so where are we going?"  
"My apartment."  
Andy said shortly. Prue froze as Andy placed her in the co-driver seat. He then walked around the car and got in as well  
"I thought... we had a lot catching up to do... and... so it'd be best if we just... had privacy... and a lot of that... otherwise... I remember, that you hated going out for dinner."  
Prue smiled  
"sooo what do you want to have for dinner? We can pick anything..."  
"Umm... I don't know... I'm at the moment pretty..."  
"Surprised?"   
"Yeah... I guess so..."  
"We can go out as well... I just thought... we could... get something to eat... and some movies... then go to mine... have some whine and food... talk... watch a movie... and then... I'm bringing you back home again, of course... but... we also can go somewhere... its okay with me..."   
Andy told her  
"no... No... It sounds great... being alone... catching up..."  
"It does?"  
"Yeah..."  
Andy smiled and moved closer. Prue closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers, but then they heard some car being turned on. They jumped apart again  
"Piper and Phoebe are going to quake..."   
"Ooh..."  
Andy said looking at his hands.  
_'Some things seriously never change'  
_Andy thought, thinking about the billions of times Prue had rejected him cause her sisters showed up.  
"So... umm... what you want for dinner? Italian? I mean... you love lasagne..."  
Prue smiled  
"sounds good"   
"okay... then let's go... Andy said starting his car

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

An hour later Andy unlocked the door of his apartment.  
"Ladies first"  
he said, opening the door for her  
"thanks..."   
she said and entered  
"god... if I had known... we were just going here I wouldn't have... dressed up like this"  
"then I'm glad... I didn't tell you earlier... cause you look amazing"   
Andy said after turning on the light.  
"Sooo... this is my apartment"  
Andy said. The only stood on the entrance but could overview pretty much everything. The apartment was pretty much shaped like a quadratic c, from what they saw. They were standing on the left corner of the c. to his right was a floor going down where some desk stood  
"my little office"  
he said smiling, following her view after he hang up their stuff on the wardrobe...  
"Living you can see yourself..."  
Andy told her, since that was on the left corner, opposite of the door  
"kitchen is... when you walk from living to the right... and those two rooms..."  
he pointed to the doors between the 'office' and kitchen  
"...are bedroom and bathroom. The one closer to kitchen and living is the bathroom"  
"wow... fast tour"  
"yeah... not big... but mine"  
he said grinning.  
"It's very nice... seriously."   
"Thanks..."  
Andy said smiling and placed his hand again on her back, leading her to the end of the apartment, where living and kitchen were  
"but it could use some colour"  
Andy smiled  
"yeah... I knew you'd say that... I just... don't really care... it's a wonder I have everything unpacked... and tidied... so... if the walls are white or blue... or green... I don't care"  
Prue smiled.  
"You always were a little messy"   
Andy smiled as well and nodded  
"umm... how about you turn on some music... while I set the kitchen for us to eat?"  
"Sure..."   
Prue said nodding and walked towards the shelf were all his electronically stuff (TV, video, stereo) stood. She looked through the CDs. She searched a while till she found something kind of romantic and then put that in. she sat down on the couch and watched Andy setting the little lunch counter he had in his kitchen. She smiled seeing him lightening a few candles and placing them on the counter. He was so romantic. She remembered what romantic things he always used to do to her. She always had enjoyed his romantic side. She never wanted to miss it. And now she had missed it for ten years. She continued to watch him. He grabbed two whine glasses and dishes and set them on the counter as well. Last but not least he got a whine bottle and the silverware set. Then he turned out the light in the kitchen. And looked back at Prue  
"that CD is stone old"   
"I know... you only bought it because I made you"  
Andy smirked  
"yeah... I remember..."  
"I shouldn't have picked it... but you don't have that much of that kind of music..."   
"I didn't think I'd need it here... otherwise… my ex landed up with most of my CDs."  
Andy said smiling...  
"Sooo... you coming?"  
"Sure"  
Prue said nodding and went up to the counter  
"this is so great..."  
"Yeah... just a little small for two..."  
he said excusing his little flat and table  
"oh stop it, Andy... it's okay... really... I like it... it's better than some restaurant with millions of people starring at us and all..."  
Andy smiled  
"good"  
he told her  
"oh my god... almost forgot... I'm right back"   
Andy said and got up, hurrying out of the 'kitchen' and went to his bedroom. he got a vase with partly creamy and partly pink lilies out of it and carried them to the kitchen, turning all the light off on his way  
"oh Andy... you're really sweet"  
she told him, seeing he had gotten her favourite flowers for her. Andy just smiled, placed them at the end of the counter, where it ended on the wall, and sat down again  
"well... I didn't taste myself in a while... but if you say so..."  
Prue smirked.  
"Bon appetite..."  
"Thank you..."  
Prue said smiling, she didn't know, if he meant bon appetite on eating him or the lasagne. She ignored the feeling and tasted the lasagne...  
"Sooo... you regretting already that you said yes?"  
"No... Not at all..."   
Andy smiled  
"that's good..."  
"So is the lasagne... and... it... it seriously was a great idea coming here... I like being alone with you"  
she told him. Andy smiled  
"I think you got behind my major plan..."  
Prue laughed  
"did you try the whine already?"  
Prue couldn't help but break into laughter again just as they were talking about plans he mentioned the whine. It was hilarious.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?"   
"Do I have to, to get us to finally kiss?"  
he asked. Prue froze and looked at him. She couldn't believe he was this honest.   
"Sorry..."  
"No... Don't be sorry... I... I was wondering when we'd go for that anyway..."  
"We could just do it... maybe... it'd... ease everything..."  
"Okay..."   
Andy smiled  
"you don't happen to have your ceil with you, right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"That... whenever we were almost kissing lately, your sisters were coming in the way... the only way they could interrupt us this time would be a ceil..."   
Prue smiled, leaned over the counter and pecked him. Andy was very surprised for her actions, but smiled himself. She just wanted to retreat her head as he moved his closer and caught her lips again. He started to kiss her more intense and after a few minutes his tongue slid into her moth. Prue just closed her eyes. She had waited for a whole week for this moment. Only a week? More like 10 years. How often had she just closed her eyes and remembered how it felt to kiss him. Everything was the same. He always used to massage her tongue this way. Sure, they had aged, He had longer hair and he smelled different. But it felt as if they never had a break in their relationship. Andy moved his hand to her face and crawled it gently, while kissing her. After several minutes they pulled away again. They looked into each other's eyes for a few new minutes. She then cracked in a smile  
"you have a new aftershave, have you?"   
she asked, breaking the sexual tension between them. Andy laughed   
"yeah... the old one isn't in production anymore..."  
they then continued to eat for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. As they were done, Andy grabbed the dishes and brought them to the sink  
"I Hope you still have some space for desert"  
"you have a desert?"  
"Kinda..."  
Andy said smiling and went to the fridge, opened it and got out a bag of chocolate ice cream  
"chocolate ice cream?"  
"Did we ever eat another ice cream?"  
Prue smiled  
"you just have to excuse me... I don't really have any bowls... or dishes for it..."   
"That's okay... just bring spoons"  
"go already to the couch... I mean... more comfortable there"  
"alright"  
Prue said getting down from the chair and then got the glasses and the whine bottle and took them along. Andy came over and sat down   
"wow... you're thinking about everything"  
"you bought ice cream..."  
"Okay... I won..."  
Andy smirked. Prue laughed  
"sooo... we wanted to catch up..."  
"Yeah... we did..."  
"Go ahead... ask away..."  
"Well... the thing... I... wanna know... the most... is... how come you... got a divorce..."  
"People change..."  
"That's your excuse? What about us? Didn't we change?"  
"You didn't..."  
Andy told her, starring into her eyes. Prue took a big breath and looked down to break the huge attractions she suddenly felt for him  
"I did... you just don't notice it..."  
"It feels the same when I look at you and it tastes the same when we kiss... what could be different?"  
Prue looked at him. He was so sweet and naïve. Did he really mean, nothing changed or did he just want her back? Tried to get her on his side.  
"Your hair..."  
Prue said, out of nothing.  
"What?"  
"Your hair... it's gotten longer..."  
"That's what you think changed?"  
"Well it did..."  
Prue said. Andy got up and turned the light on. He sat back down on the couch and pulled the drawer out of his table. He looked through it. Then smiled as he found what he searched for. A pair of scissors. He grabbed it and closed the drawer again  
"go ahead..."  
he said handing her the scissors.  
"What?"   
"Cut my hair... if that's what changed... then cut it down..."  
"A... Andy... this is... crazy..."  
"I don't care... just do it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep..."  
Prue looked unsure at him. He was still same crazy and cute.   
"Umm... you... probably should... take off your shirt... I mean... we'd mess up everything..."  
Andy didn't hesitate and just unbuttoned it and took it off, without even thinking.  
_'Oh my god... his body! It's... oh my god... I never saw him this trained..'  
_Prue thought starring at him for several minutes   
"what? You act like you never saw me this way..."  
Andy told her.  
_'I never saw you as a real man...'  
_slowly her hand moved to his chest, to his muscles. She let her fingers explore his six pack while looking into his eyes. Andy returned the look and again there was this feeling, like they were magnets, being pulled closer and closer to each other till their lips finally melt and they joined each other in a very passionate kiss. While kissing him Prue reached for the table to lay the scissors aside, her other hand travelled his chest and back. His body had changed more than a little. It was more than well trained. She enjoyed running her fingers over those muscles.  
"I missed you so much, Prue"  
he whispered between kisses  
"then why did you leave?"  
she asked back, still kissing him as well. Andy didn't answer. He just slowly slid down the straps of her dress. He kissed her a few more seconds passionately until he started to kiss down her neck. He sucked on it, kissed it, and licked it. It drove Prue crazy. He just knew where to touch her. He knew what she liked. She wanted him more than anything. She wanted to feel him inside of her again. The time that had passed, didn't matter anymore. Prue then slowly pulled away, stepped out of her dress and knelt down on the couch. She was a little higher then Andy. Andy just looked at her. Like Prue had done before, now it was his time to start exploring her body and so his hand started to travel her body. Prue just closed her eyes. She enjoyed every touch and with every touch he made her want him more. Andy's finger wandered over her stomach, down to her panties. He rubbed the part between bare skin and panties a while. He explored her perfectly formed figure a few more seconds before wandering back up. His hands moved to her breasts, which still where somewhat hidden by her bra. Prue seriously had become a woman!  
"You're looking more and more amazing every second"  
he whispered. Prue smiled and again just leaned down and kissed him with real passion. Andy's hands again started to wander her body. He didn't caress her on her waist. He knew she didn't like that. He slowly moved her down on the couch and started to kiss her chest and belly button. Prue enjoyed every bit. Low moans escaped her mouth already as he started to work on her belly button and kiss the line of her panties, trying to get them to move further south just by kissing. It was driving Prue almost insane. She wasn't used to all this gentle touches, the foreplay. Rodger never wasted time on stuff like that. Sex was something for him, not her. She enjoyed it, but with every kiss her body ached more and more for him. She just wanted to feel him. She sat up again and grabbed his face in her hands, to direct him back to her lips. Andy's hands at first were all over her face and hair. He always had loved to touch her face. Prue remembered him doing that. It always a sign, that he was very turned on. Slowly his fingers again started wandering down her back, till his fingers fell onto her bra. Prue remembered how he never got that done and pulled slightly away  
"need help?"  
came the question in a hoarse whisper  
"no"  
he answered grinning. Prue was confused for a second but then started grinning as she felt the tight grip of her bra around her loosened  
"had some time practicing..."  
Andy looked at her and saw the admiration in her eyes. A smile brushed over his face as he moved closer to her again.  
"I never wanted you more"  
he breathed against her lips. Prue smiled and shut him up with another passionate kiss. Andy slowly lowered her back down on the couch and started to work on her breasts and nipples. He noticed it worked on her as she was gripping his hair. She always used to play with hair, when she was turned on, but he couldn't remember she held this tight onto it. Her breath was racing and so was her heart, he heard, being so close to it. He could tell, that everything he did drove her crazy. Prue's hands were trembling by the sensation, but she somehow still managed to get his pants open. After he finally had got out of his last clothes Andy looked at her. He wasn't very close, since he had pulled away to pull of his boxers and jeans. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. They shouldn't do it. He wasn't sure he really should go on, that's why he kissed her only lowly. Prue was the one, who pulled away again. She looked deep into his blue eyes  
"take me"  
she demanded. Andy smirked. It was okay that he proceeded. Everything was okay. It seemed like they never were apart for him. But he didn't go right to the act. He wouldn't let her go this easy. He had a billion of affairs on college and he had learned over the years that it never got a woman to want you, if you just stick your little buddy inside of them. You first have to drive them crazy, and then you both would have your fun during sex. He kissed her more intense and then slowly moved down. He moved to ears, her neck, slowly he kissed down her chest and down to her breasts. He planned a few love bites on her breast, showing her, he loved her new signs of being a woman. He lightly suck on her nipples and kept going on her breast for a whole lot more of time. His hands, the whole time on her inner thighs, spreading her legs further and further apart. He heard her heart beating, every time he came close to it, a bit faster. When he finally wanted to plant a few soft and longing kisses between her breasts, he got somehow lost there. Though Prue was already lightly moaning, and completely distracted by his kisses, she noticed how Andy's manhood started to wake. Andy, though wanting to pamper her some more, couldn't hold back anymore and slowly moved inside of her. Prue wasn't sued of so much gentleness and already now was pretty sensible. She shrugged together slightly by feeling him inside of her. he stopped for a second and looked at her, making sure she was okay. Prue smirked at him and just kissed him passionately again. Only seconds passed before Prue finally felt Andy moving inside of her. slowly, not getting very deep. He'd stop moving from time to time; just to concentrate on planting soft kisses all over her face. She enjoyed both more than a little. Every time he did that and she wanted him to go on, she concentrated as bets as she could and wrapped herself a bit tighter around his manhood. Andy felt it and each time let out a moan, and then proceed on moving, each time a little faster and deeper. Prue wanted Andy more than any man before him and so she arched her back, to get his little buddy deeper inside. Andy noticed, but again... he knew, it wasn't the best to do this already now. He pulled himself back a little as well, with her pace. He wanted to make love to her as long as possible and this was the way. His lips only let go off her lips to let her breath, moan and call out for him. It was like someone was slowly pushing him to the very best he could do. Andy couldn't keep himself controlled anymore and started moving faster, but he noticed Prue had stopped calling out for him and knew why... fast was fun for men... not women, he reminded himself and stopped again for a second. He kissed her again. Prue gave him a slight smile as she moaned again. These breaks felt amazing! Andy smiled back and waited for her to calm a bit more before he, with all force, pushed himself deep inside of her, releasing himself inside of her. Prue immediately let out a scream. Andy looked worried down at her. She had both written on her face, pain and at the same time an ecstatic smile. Prue screamed her longs out. She never had anyone deeper inside of her and this last push truly hurt. At the same time, she never felt this high. When the pain increased, she wanted to tell him, to do it again, but she couldn't find the time to speak while breathing. Andy stayed inside Prue some more, not moving, just placing cool kisses on her breasts and face. Calming her down a little. Finally he slipped out of her again and lowered his body down to hers. Carefully not to hurt her. for a few minutes he was laying on top of her, completely exhausted. Both caught their breathes before starting to kiss each other again. After the greatest sensation was over, Andy moved his hands around Prue. One hand on her neck, the other almost on her butt. He pulled her close to him and rolled over, taking her weight onto him and releasing her from the burden of his weight. Andy wrapped his arm around her and Prue almost lay on top of him. Andy started crawling her back while Prue did the same to his perfectly worked out torso. Their lips only met each other. No other body parts. Rodger never was this good. He never satisfied her in such a way. But Rodger mainly pleasured himself. She often had felt like his sex toy, especially when he almost forced her to perform oral sex on him on a regular basis. She always had found this disgusting. Andy was different. He waited till he could be sure; she'd enjoy it all as well. She wished for nothing more right now, than for Andy to start all over again. She didn't know, the night long wasn't over, and that Andy's skills in this departure truly increased more than she ever imagined.  
"And you say, you didn't change..."  
Andy smiled  
"what's so different?"  
"You are kidding right? I mean... just about everything? The muscles... the thing with the bra... the... oh my god... how did you just learn to perform so well?"  
she asked him. Andy smirked and kissed her again.  
"I grew up and so did you"  
he said and started to touch her breast again, playing with her nipples, showing her how he admired her grown up pack of womanhood  
"Andy..."  
Prue said softly... trying to stop him... or get back to making love, but he didn't quite get it.  
"What? There's more different?"  
Prue bit her lip to suppress a grin  
"what? Tell me!"  
Andy told her noisy  
"your hair..."  
Prue told him laughing. Andy rolled his eyes  
"is it really that bad?"  
"no... No... I just... liked it a whole lot more better... when it was short..."   
Andy laughed and sat up. He placed Prue on his lap, so they were facing each other and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He put a hand on her back and leaned over to the table and grabbed the scissors then leaned back.  
"You are serious about this, right?"   
"Yes..."  
Andy said. Prue just grinned and started to cut his hair to the size she was used to. Andy stayed the whole two hours; Prue was cutting his hair, turned on. He constantly touched her. Looked at her. Her breasts were all over him. She was so close. He could feel her touch, her skin, her breath on his skin. Whenever his manhood started to move, he just closed his eyes and tried to stay focused. When Prue noticed, she each time gave him a lovingly smile and then kissed him. After the kisses he opened his eyes and they starred into each other's eyes for a while. Whenever her body was coming close enough, in order to cut his hair, he kissed her, anywhere. Prue always stopped and leaned back to kiss him. All of those little things were making the act of cutting his hair longer and longer. After two hours of not speaking a word to each other, Prue finally looked him over once more, before laying the scissors away. Andy removed one hand from her waist and run his fingers through his hair, to get a feeling on how he was looking now. Then finally he looked at Prue while placing his hand back on her waist   
"better?"  
"Much..."  
Andy smiled and kissed her again. He placed his hands on her waist, he longed to run his hands over her soft skin, but was scared she'd fall down as soon as he let go off her waist. And running his hands over her waist, was something Prue neve ahd liked.  
"We didn't even watch the movie..."  
Prue whispered between kisses  
"we saw it already a million of times anyway"  
Andy whispered back and continued to kiss her.  
"We should at least have tried..."   
Andy again placed his hand on her back to steady Prue, then leaned forward with her and grabbed the remote, which lay on the table. They had rented dirty dancing, because 'their' song was from that movie. Andy just pushed a few bottoms on the remote and made the stereo playing 'time of my life'.  
"Better?"   
Prue didn't answer but instead started to lap dance to their song. She moved her hands once in a while on and off his manhood, but after the first moan of her 'target' she leaned back again and let him suffer some more, with letting him be the passive now and just watch. It definitely was payback time. He did this to her before, so enjoyed teasing him a bit. After she had enough, she pushed him back, so he was almost laying. His back leaning on the couch. Andy wanted to get back to her. Tried to reach her and kiss her  
"not so fast, mister"  
she said smirking, pushing him back down and then leaned over him, kissing him. Her weight kept him down, though if he really wanted, he could have gotten her away by ease. She worked her way from lips to ears, down his neck. She noticed when she had reached his left earlobe how Andy's little man now seriously wanted to join the party again. She smirked and kept kissing and liking on his ear, while her hands were all over his torso again. Andy let out deep sights and Prue knew, he was suppressing moans. Her hands wandered south and she rubbed little Andy for a bit. Andy closed his eyes tightly. He wished Prue would let him finally act. He couldn't hold back much longer, even though he seriously wanted to, because each of her touches felt more than good. Prue then lifted her butt from his lap, to be a little higher and gently navigated him inside of her. As soon as he felt the warmth surrounding him, Andy let out a great moan. Prue smirked as she started to slowly move up and down. She increased the speed and used some practices she learned in yoga on him. She saw as he was gripping onto the couch, every time she used one of her little tricks and smirked more. Soon enough Prue was at the speed, Andy knew too well, would lead him very soon to orgasm, but he saw her being nowhere like it. He gently placed his hands on her waist and slowed her down. He kept her sitting on his lap for a few seconds and Prue felt the sensations of the breaks again. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he started to guide her. He seemed to know exactly what to do since Prue soon enough felt herself getting another orgasm. Andy moved her slightly faster, to get him back on the tracks as well, without stopping her from her enjoyment. Finally he let her rest on his lap once more just to, like he did before, give her last push to heaven. The last push to both off them. He moved her up again and then moved himself towards her, while she was about to move down again  
"oh! Andy!"  
she screamed, as he hit that very special button called g-point again. Prue again had this feeling of pain and sensation at the very same time, though the pain wasn't as extreme as before. She seemed to get used to his deadly pushes which sent her to heaven right away. This definitely was better than any drug.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue and Andy had stayed on the couch. Tangled into each other. They listened to their song while kissing and starring into each other's eyes. Prue once more had settled her head on his chest. Her chin was on his chest, while she was looking up on him. He looked down at her. They lay just right to peck each other and stare into each other's eyes. Andy's hand travelled her back and butt. Every time Prue didn't like what he was doing she pecked his chest and he immediately stopped, if she liked something, she pecked his lips in a sweet manner to assure him to go on.  
"I probably should take you home now..."  
he whispered into her lips after another kiss.   
"Don't you dare"  
she told him grinning and again pecked him. Andy trailed his hands up her sides and stayed at the most sensible part of her sides. Where her breasts started. Shivers were running down Prue's spine as he did so. Andy looked worried at her   
"you cold?"  
"just a tiny bit..."  
she whispered   
"we could move to my bedroom"  
"oor I go and take a fast shower, while you move the TV and video to your bedroom"  
Andy smiled  
"sounds good... but... what about your job interview tomorrow?"  
"I could spend the night... we breakfast together and then you can drop me off at the manor on your way to work..."   
"I like your thinking"  
"I'm... gonna... go"  
she told him, highlighting every word with a kiss  
"I don't wanna let you go"  
Andy told her, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Prue smiled  
"well... then you will just have to join me... because I need a shower now..."  
Andy had waited for her to say that. He got up and picked her. Prue just kissed him on the way.   
Finally in the shower they continued to kiss and explore each others' bodies while the water ran down on them. Prue enjoyed every bit of it. His touches kept giving her shivers. She still loved him deeply. She felt it. And wished she could tell him. She didn't feel with Rodger once like she was feeling the past few hours with Andy. She didn't think things could go more amazing and then he started to kiss downwards again. He went down to his knees. His hands on her hips to kiss her stomach and 'make out' with her belly button. She smiled and crawled his hair. It felt so much better now. Short as it was. She closed her eyes and suddenly froze. He was moving more and more south. She opened her eyes as she realized he would go down on her. Never in her life a man had gone down on her. He stroke and kissed her inner thigh for a while and then placed her left foot over his shoulder to have it out of the way. He started kissing her and it right away took affect on Prue. Immense effect. Andy noticed and pulled out the next card. Slowly he stuck his tongue inside of her. Prue felt a very weird but very good feeling wash over her as he started to explore her from the inside. Prue couldn't speak. She wanted him to stop, remembering her own bad experiences... but it felt too good. She was out of control within seconds. And it wasn't stopping. He heard how she called out to him, but planned on topping it once more. He wanted to thank her for everything she did before on the couch to him. He stopped going in and out and started to wiggle his tongue inside of her.  
"Oh my god Andy!"  
Prue yelled out. Andy smirked at her reaction, moved out, and tenderly kissed her outer sexual parts. Then moved in and out again, wiggled and kissed. He did that a few times and also noticed how Prue had a few orgasms. He didn't care his neighbours now. He wanted Prue to have fun. Prue felt him go in again and when eh was about to wiggle she moaned once again and then told him  
"don't stop... don't you ever stop"   
she begged. He did it once more and then calmed her down again with soft kisses on her thighs. He stood up again, plastering his way up with kisses and turned off the water and started to touch her face, to clam her down. She felt hot. Not as in attracted hot. But she felt physically hot. He guessed this all was coming from the various orgasms she just had. Gently he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, to steady her. Prue tilted her head back and he kissed her neck gently.  
"You feel like heaven, baby"  
he whispered into her ear. Prue opened her eyes and looked at him. She felt safe and protected in his arms. She looked at him lovingly.   
"You're so cute... but... you really didn't have to..."   
"But I wanted to..."  
"Rodger used to make me do it... it... it's disgusting... it's disgusting when you have to do it"   
"but I didn't have to do it... I did it cause I wanted to pay you back for the great time you gave me with your lap dance before... on the couch..."  
he pecked her lips  
"I did it cause I care for you... very much..."  
Prue's breath stopped. Was he telling her, that he loved her? Say something! She closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't say it. Andy looked at her oddly and lifted her chin. Prue opened her eyes, to look into his loving blue eyes.   
"I'm not him..."  
he whispered to her. She smiled slightly and just kissed him for an answer.


	12. Pre 1x02 Part 3: Heaven And Hell

_**Outtakes Part x:**  
_**Pre 1x02 Part 3: heaven and hell  
**

**--------------------**

Prue woke up at 4:53. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know what happened or where she was. She felt Andy's arm around her. She smiled slightly. They both were laying on their stomachs and Andy was cuddled into her shoulder. She turned around under his arm and opened her eyes. She looked at Andy's face and smiled. She gently kissed his forehead. The last night was amazing. She never imagined, this could be so good after so long. Sex never had been much of a pleasure to her but it was so much different with Andy. They didn't really talk about all the things they wanted to talk about. They just flirted a lot. She cut his hair. She couldn't believe he got her doing that. She couldn't believe she was really laying there naked with him. They did it about a million times... everywhere! Anywhere on the couch... in the shower... when he went down on her. After the shower he gave her something more comfortable than her dress, while he moved the video and the TV to his bedroom. they wanted try to watch the movie once more, but the plan failed as soon as Andy saw Prue in that shirt of his. Prue didn't remember much anymore after that last time. Just them kissing some more. She closed her eyes. She didn't know whether to regret it or not. It all was so amazing and at the same time, she wished, it never had happened, not that fast. But how can someone just wished for something this good to never have happened? Prue looked around the bedroom. She actually didn't get a chance to look at it. The street lamps and cars outside were giving her the light needed. The bedroom, too, was small, but it kept everything someone needed. Andy made some sound and then snuggled more into her. Prue smiled and let her hand fall into his hair. She crawled it gently a few seconds and saw how a smile appeared on Andy's face. She smiled as well and moved her head to the side, trying to go back to sleep as well. Then she saw it. There was a picture standing on Andy's night stand. She starred at it and her smile disappeared. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. There, on Andy's nightstand, was standing a picture of her and Andy on their prom night. His arms were around her, placed on her stomach. A lonely tear left her eye. She hadn't looked at one of those pictures in years. She now couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand being close to Andy anymore. What just seconds ago was the most amazing thing on the world, now was the most horrible. She carefully grabbed his arm and got up. She placed it back down and grabbed the sweater Andy had offered her to wear as well. She threw it over her head. As Andy was making some noise again. She looked over to him, just to find him 'searching' for her.  
_'Sorry' _  
Prue thought as she started to go out of the room. Just a she was at the door Andy's alarm went off.  
_'Damn... what... Oooh'  
_Prue thought and threw it telekinetically out of the opened window. She then crept fast out of the room and collected her things. Andy stirred again. He heard his alarm clock and tapped on top of it. He thought he had gotten it, since it somehow stopped buzzing. He sleepily turned around again, to wrap his arms again around Prue, so they were able to spend some more time. He again tapped for Prue's body. She had to lay somewhere in his bed! As he had no succeeded Andy opened his eyes and looked around. He was alone. He then heard a crack outside. He sat up and looked at the not completely closed door   
"Prue!"  
he called. He didn't get a response, but instead he heard the front door closing. He sighted and fell back onto his bed. He starred at the ceiling. He wasn't able to go to sleep now anymore, so he set his pillow to make him sit up more in bed. Frustrated he laid in his bed, not understanding how she could just sneak out on him like that. Don't you only do that if you found it horrible? Andy closed his eyes and turned to look at his window. For a second he thought about going after her. But then his eyes fell on the picture on his nightstand  
"why did you go?"   
he asked, looking into the sparkling eyes of Prue


	13. Christmas

_**Outtakes Part 13:**  
_**Christmas  
**

**--------------------**

It's the 24th December and just a little before mid-night. Prue and Andy had gotten themselves comfortable in the living. A cracking fire in the oven, lots of candles were lit, especially the ones on their Christmas tree. Under the Christmas tree lay a billion of little packages each with a name scribble on them. They had opened a bottle of whine. Now, that it was almost twelve, they got entangled with each other and started dancing to the low sound of silent night coming from the stereo. Prue leaned onto Andy's chest. This was just so amazing and she loved doing this every year. Andy smiled as he heard the clock chiming twelve. He leaned down, kissed the top of her head and whispered a soft 'merry Christmas' into her ear. Prue's smile grew bigger as she pulled slightly away to look him into the eyes  
"you too"  
she beamed and kissed him.   
"Present time"  
she said smirking pulling away, giggling and grabbed the present from her to Andy. It wasn't that big, but something, she knew, Andy would love. She handed him the little box, as they settled in front of the fire  
"open it"  
she told him smirking  
"the way you're smirking... I think I don't want to open it up!"  
he told her in a more than serious way.   
"oh c'mon... it's not a bomb!"  
she told him laughing slightly  
"I'd say the same now as well..."  
he laughed and started to pull on the bow  
"haha... just good that you'll love me even more after you once saw what's inside"  
"no way"  
"yes way"  
"not possible, honey"  
he snapped back and pecked her. Prue smiled and shook her head, watching him unwrap the little box inside  
"is that one of those things where you unwrap and unwrap and unwrap and in the end get practically nothing?"  
Andy asked, as he saw another wrapping around the box   
"shut up"  
Prue told him as he removed another layer of paper what was there to keep the content form breaking, then finally a velvet box appeared under it  
"did you go buy a present for yourself or something?"  
"Could you finally open it up?"   
she asked in return, and Andy gasped as he did so without another comment. He smiled and looked back up at her and kissed her  
"I take it, you like it..."  
"You kidding? My old watch is dead already for half a year... and this watch looks amazing"  
"ya... well it also cost amazing much"  
she said grinning  
"thank you"  
he told her and kissed her again. Prue smiled and helped him put it around his wrist  
"okay... then I guess it's my turn now, huh?"  
he asked  
"uh hum"  
she said smirking. she loved Christmas and she couldn't wait what he got for her  
"umm... I warn you already... I wasn't that creative this year... because I too thought about jewellery... but considering I buy you almost every year jewellery I decided for something else..."   
"Ya, ya... give it already..."  
she couldn't wait... and he knew that... that's why he made it longer, tortured her a bit   
"okay... I actually have a few parts..."  
"you're mean..."  
he got the biggest box first and handed it to her   
"number one"  
he said smiling, seeing her face lighten like that of a little child  
"you said you didn't give much thought to it and have more than one part and the first part is this big?"  
she asked while unwrapping her first present. It where high heels, black high heels  
"you get me shoes?"  
"Shush... next one..."  
he said and handed her another bag. Prue smiled slightly and unwrapped the next thing finding a long, sleeveless dress, which had a cut down the back which would probably reach up to her butt  
"umm... honey... don't you think I'm a little too old for that?"  
"Shush... next one..."  
he told her. Prue couldn't help but laugh... the packages were getting smaller and smaller... but she enjoyed it somehow... as odd everything was. She grabbed for the next present and unwrapped it. Underwear... Prue couldn't help but laugh  
"what are you doing to me?"   
"Shush... wait till you got everything, okay?"  
he asked and handed her the next one... which was actually the first not soft one. She unwrapped it and found a glass of bubble bath oil inside. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything, knowing there was more, and he told her not to ask before she had everything and so she did. He handed her another pack, what was all flat. She got confused and simply ripped it open, finding a card inside she opened it and read  
"rain check for a wonderful dinner at home, just you and me, followed by a long bath and massage and after that some bed gymnastics to burn calories"  
she read out aloud. Tears almost sprung to her eyes as she stiffled a laugh  
"I love you"  
"I know"  
he told her smirking slightly and kissed her again suddenly she felt something cold around her neck and so she pulled away. She giggled as she saw; he got her jewellery, despite him saying he didn't  
"you said..."  
"Ya... as if I leave out the traditional part"  
he smirked. Prue laughed as jingle bells rock came out of the speakers  
"Madame..."  
Prue smirked... this all was so good... even thought it was every year the same. She let out a laugh as he swung her around. It was amazing. She wouldn't want one Christmas without it.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Mom? Dad?"  
a voice from the entrance sounded and Prue immediately pulled away. Lily was standing there, looking a little confused at her parents  
"Lily! What are you doing up?"  
Andy asked   
"umm... I couldn't sleep and I... umm... didn't want to wake... Kev... so I thought... I'd get myself something to drink and then I saw light and heard music... and laughing..."  
"great"   
Andy mumbled  
"sorry... did I interrupt something?"  
she asked uncertain  
"Nononono... come here..."  
Prue said smiling and waved for her. Andy glanced at her  
"stop it!"   
Prue told him  
"stop what? What's going on?"  
"Umm... you see... me and dad have a little tradition going on here..."   
Prue said, remembering the first night they did this and smiled

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue was almost asleep as she suddenly heard the all too familiar sound of rocks against her window. She smiled slightly. Yes. She had missed Andy already... having Christmas without your boyfriend was idiotic... but, like Grams had argued... Christmas is family. She walked over to the window and opened it  
"hey"  
"hey!"   
"I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas in about..."  
he looked at his watch, which showed one minute past 12  
"well... a minute ago."  
Prue couldn't help but giggle  
"wait a second"  
she whisper/called and retreated back into her room, closed the window, grabbed his present and ran, as silently a possible, down to the front door. She opened it and found, like mostly in nights like these, Andy in front of her  
"merry Christmas"  
she wished him as well, before he was able to pull her into a gentle kiss  
"it's not much... but... here..."   
Prue told him, handing him his present. Andy smiled slightly as he entered with Prue. Prue bit her lip, glancing up at the stairs. She didn't care Grams. Though she'd be in sooo much trouble. She pulled him towards the living and turned on the lights on the Christmas tree, as a source of light Andy smiled and unwrapped his present. A Christmas CD: 'jingle bells rock'.  
"We should dance to it"  
Andy whispered and Prue couldn't help but smile   
"Grams would wake..."  
she argued, shaking her head slightly  
"I know... but... maybe if we put it in...Real low..."   
Andy told her. Prue couldn't help but smirk and grabbed the CD form him. She started the stereo and made the song play very softly in the room. Andy smiled and stepped up to her  
"I got you to dance... I'm amazed"  
she said smirking... suddenly they heard someone on the stairs  
"oh my god"  
Prue whispered and looked around frantically  
"it's probably Grams... you need to get out of here..."  
"I can't!"  
Andy exclaimed  
"get behind the Christmas tree, fast!"  
Prue said and hurriedly turned off the stereo, then returned to the Christmas tree, kneeling down  
"Pruedence? What are you doing up this late?"  
Penny asked, finding her granddaughter there  
"oh... um... I forgot to put a present down here... you know... under tree..."  
Prue lied, faking a small smile. Hiding one of Andy's boots with a bigger present.  
"Oooh, okay... then it probably was you, I heard... just wanted to make sure..."  
"Ya... it was me..."   
Prue said, glad she didn't exactly have to lie  
"alright... night"  
Penny said and turned around again. Prue let out a slight breath of relief as suddenly  
"oh and Pruedence..."   
Prue tightened up again  
"ya?"  
she asked in a small voice  
"merry Christmas."  
Prue smiled relieved and nodded   
"yeah, merry Christmas, to you too, Grams..."  
Prue watched her grandma go and then closed her eyes  
"everything clear"  
she whispered, as she went over to the stereo and got Andy's CD out of it.  
"That was close"  
"yeah... I know... you better go now"  
Andy nodded slightly  
"but... wait... first your present..."  
he told her and got a necklace out of his pocket  
"I'm too stupid to wrap it up... my mom offered to do it... but since I thought we didn't see until Christmas was over, I told her she didn't have to hurry..."  
Prue smiled  
"it's okay... thank you"  
she said smiling  
"move your hair back"  
he told her, Prue did so and Andy wrapped it around her neck  
"thanks"  
she said and kissed him again, they then walked hand in hand back to the door  
"merry Christmas..."  
he told her again, before leaving

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"And so we kept up to that"  
Andy told his daughter after they had told her about their first Christmas  
"aaaand after we got back together... we always got up at midnight and celebrated Christmas alone..."  
Prue said  
"same with our first Christmas as married couple"  
Andy said, glooming into Prue's eyes, who was smiling equally at the memory

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"You know... the kids are deep asleep... we could... do our little Christmas celebration..."  
"but... is that even right? I mean... we can't exclude them... right?"  
"We don't... we just have two Christmases..."  
"yeah... but till now... we didn't have a family on our own... now we do..."  
"so... I like our little tradition"  
and told her smirking and pulled her closer to him, kissing her somewhat passionately. Prue smiled at the imagination of their yearly personal Christmas and nodded  
"I get your present"  
she said with a wicked smile

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"We never did it before twelve... so it practically is Christmas morning..."  
Prue explained their daughter. Lily smiled  
"and I screwed your secret... that's why dad looked so grumpy"  
"it's okay... we realized we'd get caught one day..."  
Prue said smiling  
"well... I better go... leave you two to YOUR Christmas..."  
she said as suddenly rocking around Christmas tree played from the stereo. Prue smiled, knowing it was Lily's favourite. She looked at Andy. Who sighted  
"come on..."  
he said getting up... reaching his hand out to his youngest  
"no... I don't wanna interrupt you any longer"  
"come on"  
Andy insisted, Prue helping to push Lily up  
"you heard your father"   
she added, smiling, watching her husband and daughter dance


	14. 1x02 Part 1: Sisters,,,

_**Outtakes Part 14:**  
_**1x02 Part 1: sisters...  
**

**--------------------**

Prue wouldn't have gone home right away if she would have her car there and something better to wear than her dress and Andy's jumper. The cab driver had looked very oddly at her. Who wouldn't? It was 6 in the morning and Prue was standing there in a fancy, short dress, the upper part of her body kept warm by an old creamy coloured jumper. Prue had just ignored his glance  
"1329 Prescott street, please"   
she told him. The cab driver somehow must have been whether very tired or a real idiot. He first drover her to the complete other end of San Francisco, he apologised about a billion times till they were finally there. Prue only paid 10 dollars for a cab ride, which lasted a whole hour. Actually, Prue enjoyed the tour. Even thought it was the driver's mistake. She always drove around the city, when she was thinking and she seriously needed thinking this time. Prue dragged herself up the stairs of the manor and right away went for her bedroom. She sat on her bed and took the jumper off. She looked at it and several moments later picked it again. She dug her face in the jumper, smelling Andy. Why did this night just have to happen that way? Why did it have to happen this way? Why did she have to see that damn picture? Why had he put it up? Why did he have it in his bedroom? How could he? Prue shook her head. It always were the same stupid thoughts. She had to stop it. Today was Saturday. A new day. A new chance ahead. Considering she had a job interview. She'd finally have work again. Eve thought he seriously could imagine better jobs... an old auction house... how great. But, hey! It was a job! Prue's own alarm clock then buzzed. 7am. she softly hit a button to turn it off. This reminded her on how the alarm clock over at Andy's had rung. They wanted to get up earlier... take a shower together, breakfast together and then, he wanted to take her home, so she could change and he'd go to work. Prue fell back on her bed. She closed her eyes tightly.  
_'I should have stayed... it would have been amazing...'  
_Prue thought. It would have been just as amazing as the whole night. But then there was this picture. What if he had just put it up, because it was the only picture he had of her? What if he expected them to go... straight back to where they had left off? She remembered their words all too well...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"_What about you?"  
"I... I... I don't know... I... want to have... have kids... with you... one day... but... but now?"  
"I know"  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"I know"  
Prue repeated her own words lowly once more and sighted. What if he thought... now was the time? Prue shook a little, a cold shower running down her spine. She opened her eyes again and starred at the ceiling for a few seconds, then got up and got some clothes, she'd wear for her job interview, and then got into the bathroom. She placed everything where it couldn't knit and then slipped again out of her Marylyn Monroe dress and got under the shower. There this warm feeling overcame her again. She felt Andy's touches on her skin, how he gently had massaged the soap into her skin.  
_'How can someone just be so much in love and at the same time doubting the relationship so much?'  
_Prue thought as she turned the water off again

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Around the same time, Andy was sitting on counter again. He starred with empty eyes onto the newspaper, trying to concentrate on reading it, but he failed. The flowers he had bought for her were still standing on the table along with his mug of black coffee. He finally gave up on reading and looked at the lilies. Was he the only one who had enjoyed last night? If not, why did she leave? What was going on? Did he do something wrong? Andy sighted heavily. Other than Prue, he solved his problems with going offence not defence. He grabbed the phone and called the manor. After a few rings someone took the phone on the other side. It was piper  
"hey Piper, this is Andy... is Prue around?"  
"yeah... umm... she is... but... she only went into the bathroom about 5 minutes ago... it'll take a while till she's out... after all... she's got that job interview today..."   
"Yeah, I know..."  
Andy said lowly  
"want me to tell her something?"  
"Umm... no... No... Just give me her ceil number and I'll try that later on..."  
Piper tells him the number and then she just couldn't hold it back  
"bad date?"   
Andy closed his eyes  
"I'm not so sure, Piper... you better ask Prue about that..."  
he told her. Piper looked confused  
"well... I gotta get ready for work... bye Piper..."   
"By..."  
Piper couldn't finish  
"...ye"  
she said and hang up as well...  
_'This is weird'  
_she thought and continued to make breakfast and watched the TV show. She actually never would look TV at this time of the day, but there was something on she was interested in. something about witches.   
"Morning"  
Prue greeted entering the kitchen and went right for the fridge.  
"Morning"  
Piper answered. Prue got out a bowl with juice and went back to the cook isle.  
"What are you watching?"  
"Nothing."  
Piper told her as she turned off the TV  
"Just a show."  
"About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?"  
Prue asked her, filling her glass  
"Yeah, right."  
Piper said laughing. Prue sensed there was something wrong and looked up at her but Piper was faster and changed the topic  
"By the way, Andy called..."   
Prue held her breath for a second and put the bowl down  
"When?"   
"While you were in the shower."  
Prue was about to ask what he said, but knew, Andy wouldn't have anything about what happened last night, so she stopped herself and instead just took a big breath  
"Bad date?"  
Piper asked  
"No!"  
Prue almost had to laugh at herself  
"No... No. Not at all... It was great..."  
Piper smiled and nodded  
"You know... dinner... movie..."  
_'Don't say it'  
_"sex..."  
"Excuse me? On you're first date?"  
Prue bit her lip  
_'told ya'   
_it screamed in her head  
"You sleaze..."  
"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper."  
"High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it."  
_'Oookay... that's enough information!'  
_Prue thought and without another word tried to escape the conversation with leaving the kitchen and starting for the living  
"Ooh, that bad, huh?"  
Piper called lowly after her, then followed  
"No, actually that good. It was..."  
_'No details...'  
_"Well, it was amazing… But that's not the point! I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just... shouldn't have happened, that's all."  
Prue finished as Phoebe entered behind them. Neither Prue nor Piper turned to look at her  
"What shouldn't have happened?"  
Phoebe asked. She sensed there was something she should know. At least would love to know.  
"Prue slept with Andy."  
Piper informed her little sister  
"Hello!"   
"Thanks a lot, mouth!"  
Prue scolded Piper  
"Wait, you were gonna tell her but not me? Family meeting!"  
Phoebe complained  
"Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?"  
Prue asked. She didn't even know, Phoebe had a date, she just hoped she had, just to change the topic.  
"No, no, no. Do not change the subject."  
Phoebe told her, knowing what she tried  
"Don't dodge the question."  
"It must have been at least after three."  
Piper told Phoebe as the girls follow Prue to the conservatory and Prue sits down  
"I must be still be in New York time..."  
Phoebe excused herself   
"Actually, that would make it later..."  
Prue told her   
"Or maybe you and Alec..."  
Piper started  
"Who's Alec?"  
Prue stopped Piper  
"Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant."  
"Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing."  
"Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers."  
Prue asked and as there came no answer, she looked at Phoebe who looked down, then back at piper  
"Don't put me in the middle!"  
Piper told her  
"I'm not. You were born in the middle."  
Prue said and then looked back at Phoebe  
"look, I thought that we agreed..."  
"No, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference."   
"Phoebe, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed..."  
"She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us."  
"Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can."  
Phoebe told them and then glanced at Piper  
"And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night."  
Phoebe then looked at Prue  
"At least nothing I'm ashamed of..."  
she finished and then turned around, ready to go to the kitchen and get herself something to eat, but she turned back around, as Prue again started talking  
"There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area."  
"Abducting women? What do you mean?"  
Phoebe asked  
"I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for..."  
Prue told them and then looked down  
"And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything."  
She said. Phoebe smirked  
"go for it sis!"   
Phoebe told her and with that went to the kitchen  
"Andy said he'd call you later once more"  
"thanks Piper"  
Prue answered and Piper then walked off to the kitchen as well. Prue leaned back in the chair and sighted.  
_'This is gonna be fun... having every day such nice sister talks... every morning... having to put up fights and discussions... especially about my love life... I really need my apartment back...'  
_Prue thought   
_'but, oh right... I can't... I'm a witch... can't split the whole power of three thing...'  
_Prue sighted deeply again and then finished off her orange juice and started to go through the paper.


	15. 1x02 Part 2: Bucklands'

_**Outtakes Part 15:**  
_**1x02 part 2: Bucklands'  
**

**--------------------**

Prue had left the Manor not long after the lovely sister moments, how she thought about it. She didn't get why this... Mr. Buckland wanted to see her. Why did he call her? Did he hear about her reputation? But why would he call of all people living in San Francisco just her? Prue found it weird. But she didn't really care. It was a job. They needed the money. She parked her car and then entered the huge building. She stopped at the entrance to ask someone about the way. As soon as she knew where to go, she hurried for the elevator, but it was already starting to close  
_'damn! Can today nothing go the way I want it?'  
_she though  
"Hold the door!"   
she yelled, praying there was a good soul in the elevator which would stop the elevator just one second. She was already running late and she just couldn't miss that damn elevator. Prue just slipped into the elevator as the door closed. But at the cost of her purse falling down and all the papers lying on the floor  
"Damn it."   
Prue cursed and let out a breath, kneeling down to pick the things again  
"umm, can someone push twelve please?"  
a guy in a blue shirt did so and then bent down to her height  
"Here let me help."  
He told her and helped Prue picking her things, then got up  
"Eighteenth century French art... Do you work in the auction house upstairs?"  
he asked her, looking through the cards  
"no... Just interviewing, if I ever get there in time. Don't let me get my King Louies' mixed up."  
Prue told him and grabbed for the cards in the stranger's hands. She placed her things back in the bag she had along and then looked at her watch   
_'damn... already late'  
_she told herself, just as her phone rang  
_'what else? This can't be happening...'   
_she thought and picked the ringing ceil out of her bag   
"hello?"  
Prue waited for something and then heard Andy's voice from the other end of the line.  
_'Great...'  
_"umm... Andy, how did you get this number?"  
she asked turning away form the strangers to have some 'privacy'  
"I'm a detective... remember?"  
Andy asked, what caused a small smile to appear on her face  
"Prue, I think we should talk..."  
Prue immediately turned serious again  
"Yeah... it's just that I'm really late for this interview..."  
"I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen, Prue. You have to know that..."   
Andy told her. He seriously didn't take her to his apartment to have sex... especially not all night long.  
_'Okay... now let's just don't talk about this here, alright! Just change the subject... maybe he gets it's the wrong time and place'  
_"Of course... I'm... you know, totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't know why they even called."  
"Come on, Prue. Listen to me. We've known each other for a long time... We just couldn't help ourselves... It's nothing to be ashamed of..."  
he told her  
_'great... he insists and this damn elevator is getting fuller and fuller!'  
_"I know, Andy."  
_'why doesn't she stop with that I know crap!'  
_"All we did was make love."  
"I know, Andy."  
_'again!'  
_Andy took a big breath to keep himself together  
"Talk to me... help me out here, Prue."  
there was no answer  
_'oookay...'   
_"Why'd you sneak out like that?"  
"I did not sneak..."  
_'okay... Prue... you're in an elevator... keep your voice down...'  
_"out... Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you..."  
Andy rolled his eyes  
_'sure...'   
_"And I did write something, you know, I just didn't leave it..."  
Andy couldn't take it anymore. How could she just tell him such a crap! He pulled the phone away, not to have to hear it anymore. He waited a few minutes, thinking whether to hang up or not   
"Hello? Hello?"  
Andy hang up. Prue sighted and hang up as well  
_'this is just great!'  
_she thought, turned around and saw all men starring at her. she gave them an evil view and they all clear their throats and look away  
_'great... just simply great!'  
_she placed her ceil back in the bag and then looked back at where they were... only 7th floor. The door starts to open, but Prue didn't want to loose any more time. She used her powers and closed the door again, then concentrated on the signs on the elevator door, where it shows, where you are and speeded it up. The men got immediately very angry and started cursing, but Prue just stood there, grinning into herself  
_'at least something has to go the way I want it today...'  
_Prue thought to herself  
"That was strange..."  
the man in the blue shirt commented  
"Lucky you, huh?"  
he asked Prue. Prue turned serious again  
"Yeah... I'm charmed alright?"  
she answered and with a grin left the elevator again. She walked up to the information desk  
"hey, Pruedence Halliwell, mister Buckland is waiting for me..."  
"yeah... I know"  
the secretary told her and got up to walk her to Mr. Buckland's office  
"He's seen your resume and is very impressed... but I gotta tell you, he's already blown out six other applicants..."  
"I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied..."  
Prue explained the woman  
"He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you..."  
she answered and looked Prue over  
"What's Roger got against you anyway?"  
noisy as all secretaries, the woman asked. Prue took a deep breath  
"Hard to say... Unless shattering his ego counts for something: He's my ex-fiancé..."  
the secretary smiled and stopped in front of an office, turning to Prue... she pointed to Prue with one of her hands  
"Got it."  
She told Prue, she started to feel sympathy for Prue.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah."  
The secretary opened the door and they walked in  
"Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist."  
She told the man standing there. Prue looked him over  
_'he looks familiar'  
_and then the man turned around and faced her  
_'oh my god... no! When does finally come the point, where everything turns good?'  
_she asked herself, shocked by what she saw. It was the man in the blue shirt from the elevator.  
_'Where's a whole to sink into!'  
_Prue asked herself  
"Actually we've already met... Welcome to my stuffy auction house."  
He told her and walked up to Prue and reached for her hand. Prue did so as well and shook it, looking into his eyes.  
"That's all for now, Jennifer"  
Rex told the secretary, who then left.  
"Have a seat"  
Rex told Prue and help her to the seat, then walked around the desk to sit down himself  
"How many divisions did you correct?"  
"Seven, including the colonist estate. It should be on my resume."  
"Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup."   
"Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want..."  
"A no doubter. It's a shame though that you think you're... how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job."  
Prue took a big breath  
"That was a private phone conversation..."  
Rex started grinning  
"Hardly..."   
_'okay... let's just go... you messed it...'  
_Prue told herself and turned around to get her bag. She got up again  
"you called me, remember. Not the other way around. And while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me..."  
"you're right"  
Rex put it, but that didn't stop Prue talking  
"...based entirely on what you thought you heard."  
"I apologize. It was unfair of me."   
Rex told her and got up again as well  
"I'm new of all this... I've only... just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it. But... knowing, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do here."  
He told her. Prue looked down, she had misjudge him as well  
"It's just when all these qualifications are signed, It's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here..."  
a beep came from his machine  
"Yep."   
"Excuse me, Mr. Buckland. Your next interview is waiting. Should I reschedule him?"  
Jennifer asked  
"No, I think we're done here."  
Rex said and gave Prue her references back   
"Well, thanks for your time."  
Prue said and shook his hand again, then started for the door.  
_'Say something... say something'  
_she told herself and then turned around  
"My area of expertise ranges from Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire Ricky baseball card. You name it - I can identify it. Now, I may have not sought this job originally, but I do want it. And I am definitely right for it."  
With that Prue left the office again  
_'if that didn't impress him, then what?'_


	16. 1x02 Part 3: Talking

_**Outtakes Part 16:**  
_**1x02 Part 3: Talking  
**

**--------------------**

Prue headed for the castangolas, a restaurant near the bay. This day was just somehow cursed or something. She again was late! She got inside the restaurant, where Andy just got up again  
"Andy!"  
she yelled. A smile appeared on his face  
"I thought you wouldn't come"  
he said, pecking her cheek. He helped her out of her coat and then to sit down, then sat back down on his place. The waitress appeared a second later  
"two cups of coffee"  
Andy told her. The waitress nodded and left again. Prue just sat there, picking her cuticles. Andy looked down as well. But he saw what she did and noticed how nervous she seemed to be. The waitress returned and placed the coffee in front of them.  
"Thanks."  
Andy told the waitress, smiling. A few more seconds of awkward silence fell between them again before they both started to speak at exactly the same time  
"Uh, Andy." / "Look, Prue."  
they both start grinning and look back down before they both started for another attempt  
"You go first." / "go ahead."  
Their smirks grow wider, before both again almost turned from each other. Both again went silent, their minds racing with thoughts, not sure whether or not to say them out aloud. The awkwardness was back, the question now was, who was going to deal with it first? Andy took a big breath and finally looked back at her  
"I'm not sorry it happened, Prue."  
Prue looked back down and into her coffee mug. She bit her lip and looked back at him  
"I have to be honest with you, Andy... I am."  
she looked back at his face and saw how his face fell in disappointment.  
_'Sorry... sorry... sorry! I'd loved to say something else... but the circumstances...'  
_she thought, but stopped herself. She needed to say something. She couldn't leave him hanging like this  
"I mean... not because I didn't enjoy it..."  
a small smile started to form on Andy's lips again  
_'at least something...'  
_he reassured himself  
"I did! Especially the, um..."  
Prue again looked down, a smile and a low flushing red starting to grow on her face on the memory on how he went down on her in the shower, not even 12 hours before. Andy smirked  
"Yeah that was great."  
He told her, reading her mind.  
"And of course so was the, uh..."   
Andy bit his lip  
_'oh yes, the foreplay was amazing, but why are we talking about this, again? Why are we not just doing it all over again! Okay! Wrong direction, Andy!' _  
"yeah... that was nice, too."  
He commented instead of sharing his real thoughts with Prue. Prue smiled at him, but noticed how they actually drifted again from the actual topic of getting to know each other again back to the sexual theme  
_'stay focused'  
_she reminded herself and took a small breath to calm down  
"Yeah, but... you know, that's not the point, it's..."  
she looked back into his eyes, knowing this would ruin everything again, but also knowing it needed to be said  
"I haven't seen you in almost ten years and..."  
Prue took a few breaths, searching for the right words  
"Just starting right back where we left off is..."  
"I know, I know, believe me."  
he told her  
_'it creeps me out as well, Nah... don't say that...'  
_"I just wanna know why you left, that's all."  
Andy looked at her, no reaction. She just was keeping her stare ahead, into her mug  
"Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?"  
"Believe me, you don't wanna know."  
"Try me."  
he almost whispered   
"Well, my life... it's... gotten... a little complicated and... I... just don't think that I should get involved in anything right now."  
"Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope."   
Andy looked back at Prue's face and noticed his comment had been inappropriate  
_'idiot! How could you say that!'   
_"Okay..."  
Prue stifled an awkward laugh  
_'great... just great... you kick it off the dead end, great job, Andy!'  
_he thought, but continued on, with what he was planning to say  
"how about this... why don't we just pretend it never happened?"  
"Do you want me to toss you a life preserve now, or just let you sink on your own?"  
Andy laughed  
_'why does she just have to joke right now?'  
_"No, no, I'm serious."  
Prue looked at him, not sure what he meant  
"Why don't we just count that one as part of our old relationship and we'll... slow down, we'll start another."  
Andy saw Prue didn't agree with it... and started it again  
"Prue, we've been given a second chance here... I don't wanna blow it this time."  
There again this awkward silence was and then Prue's phone started ringing at pretty much the same time as Andy's pager did go off as well.  
"Dating in the nineties."  
Andy commented and checked his pager  
"Excuse me."  
Prue said and turned a little away from the table   
"Hello?"  
"Can you be there in an hour"  
Prue hesitated. Was that the voice of that Rex Buckland?  
"Um... yeah... absolutely, I'm sure I can make that."  
"Well, I'll see you then."  
"Okay, thanks."  
Prue hang up her phone and looked back at Andy  
"Umm, just give me a little time to think things over, okay?"  
she said, as she got up and grabbed for her jacket and bag. Before Andy could reply, Prue was out of the restaurant. Andy looked down. He then decided he'd not let her off the hook this easy. He grabbed his wallet and placed 10 dollar on the table, then ran out and after Prue. She just had opened her door, when he came up to it. He closed the door again, so she couldn't go in. Prue looked at him, rage in her eyes  
"what th..."  
Andy didn't let her talk. He just put a hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately. Prue was completely caught off guard, but after a few second gave into the kiss. They kissed for awhile and then Prue pulled away  
"Andy..."  
"I meant it, when I said I don't wanna blow it this time..."  
"I'll call you, okay?"  
Andy sighted  
"yeah... if you really call me, and don't just say it to get rid of me..."  
Prue smiled slightly and then pecked his lips, before opening the door of her car again and getting in. Andy just watched her drive away, wishing she had stayed and they had talked.


	17. Btw DP 4&5 Part 1: The Fifth Halliwheel

_**Outtakes Part 17:**  
_**Between DP (4/5) Part 1: The Fifth Halliwheel  
**

**--------------------**

_**31st week of pregnancy**_

Prue and Andy were at the mall the whole day. Prue wanted to come along to get everything for the baby and so this was one of their last chances, after all, the time was running, now that Prue was already almost in 8th month. Andy seriously had no idea for what Prue wanted most of the things she had wanted, but she really was the one who was more informed and so he just didn't say a word at everything she loaded into the shopping cart and he saw no use in. Back home, Andy wasn't done with unpacking the car after an hour. When he came once more breathless upstairs Prue smiled sweetly at him   
"Why don't you just let me help you?"  
she asked him   
"You're pregnant... you're working already hard enough by just sitting there..."  
Prue laughed, but at the same time, couldn't stop herself to not think of him as the most sensible man on the whole world. After giving Prue a small kiss, he was out again, getting more of the stuff which mostly belonged to the baby room upstairs, while she started to set things, where she wanted them. Only moments after Andy had gotten the last back upstairs, Piper knocked on the door, telling them to come to dinner. And so they went together downstairs and sat with everyone else down on the huge dining table. Everyone started chatting, except Paige, who just seemed to move her food around on the table. Prue noticed it and looked up at her baby sister. Then down on her swollen stomach. Somehow, she could guess what Paige was thinking. She was Paige for more than a year. Feeling off and like the fifth wheel. The heart breaking, every time someone kissed. Not that it was something one wouldn't wish your sisters, but it hurt, when you sat at the same table only without someone by your side  
"umm... okay... I'm gonna bring the wash up outside...  
"no... No... Let us do that"   
Piper told her.  
"Piper's right... you were on your feet whole day... you shou..."  
"stop it... I'm fine... me and the baby are. We're not made of glass... otherwise... I'm sure Paige would like to help me, right, sweetie?"  
"um... what?"   
Paige asked, as she wasn't really listening to the conversation on the table  
"Paige are you alright? You haven't eaten much neither..."  
"umm... ya... no... I'm... okay... I'm just gonna bring the dishes outside..."  
she said, smiling somewhat forced  
"that was what I asked you"  
Prue smiled warmly at Paige and got up. Andy looked at her with a sight. He knew she was right, but at the same time, he wanted her to be okay. once Prue and Paige had everything back in the kitchen, Prue leaned on the counter and grabbed for Paige's arm, just as she wanted to go back to the dining...  
"wait... you seriously think I did this just for fun... let's talk"  
"Prue... I said..."  
"that you're fine... I know... but... I also know that this is a lie... I know how you feel in there..."  
Prue said moving her head towards the dining  
"how can you? You've got Andy... and you've got the baby girl growing inside of you..."  
"I know... but... a year ago, I was the one, sitting like you on that table... I know it's an ugly feeling... but... sweetie... don't give up... look at me now... everything can go so fast... you could meet your prince just tomorrow"  
"that's the problem... my prince is going to Australia... without me..."  
Prue sighted  
"would you have wanted to go along?"  
"no... No... I love you guys... and... I wanna be here when the baby comes... and... I finally have a family... and... he understands... I don't wanna go... but... he said... I also had to understand, that this is what he had to do..."   
Prue pulled her sister into a kind of tight hug  
"he'll come back"  
she said in a voice above a whisper...  
"what if he doesn't?"  
Paige asked back and suddenly felt a kick coming from Prue's stomach. Prue pulled away and smiled a little   
"you heard your niece... if he's not coming back he's not worth it... and you should kick his ass"  
Paige couldn't help but laugh  
"do you really love him?"  
"I... I don't know... I guess... I'm just not used to someone else..."  
Prue smiled  
"ya... I know that feeling, too... but... maybe... you should use the time... he's gone to try some other frogs out... maybe one of them turns into a prince... maybe even a greater prince..."  
"thank you, Prue"  
Paige told her and hugged Prue again  
"hey... everything okay in here?"  
Andy asked walking in on them. Prue pulled away and nodded  
"ya... Paige and I just had some talk..."  
"about frogs..."  
"about what?"  
Prue couldn't help but laugh  
"I'll maybe explain it later to you, honey"  
she told him, taking his hand...  
"everyone moved to the living..."  
"okay... then let's go..."  
Prue said smiling and looked at Paige, as she hesitated  
"go... I think I stay this one out... maybe... call Glenn... tell him... I'm hitting on frogs now..."  
Prue smiled...  
"you know we're there for you... always"  
Paige nodded  
"I know"  
she told Prue, kissed her cheek and put a hand on her belly  
"night you two"  
"night..."  
"night"   
Andy answered as well  
"actually I meant my niece... but...ya... night to you, too Andy"  
she told them and then ran out of the room and towards the stairs  
"what's wrong with her..."  
"she's the fifth wheel... just like I was a year ago..."  
she said grinning  
"good you got me to change that, huh?"  
Prue grinned and kissed him


	18. Btw Dp 4&5 Part 2: Tinker Mood

_**Outtakes Part 18:**  
_**Between DP 4-5 Part 2: Tinker Mood  
**

**--------------------**

_**A few hours later:**_

Prue was in the baby room while Andy got changed into a pair of boxers. He walked to the door and looked inside, finding Prue on the floor, surrounded by all kinds of different papers, paints, glues, pictures, glitters, scissors with different kind of blades and little ornaments like flowers, hearts and stars in every colour one could imagine   
"Prue? You coming?"  
"no... I wanna finish something first"  
"what ya doing?"  
"did you every see the movie little women with Wynona rider?"  
"don't think so, why?"   
"well... in the movie there's a scene, where you can see, how every girl has got a box, which was made for them, to collect all their little treasures in... I kinda... wanna pick up on that"   
"that's why you wanted to buy so much handicraft things..."   
"I wanted to keep all options open..."  
"and you wanna do this now? It's already 11..."  
"I know... but... yeah... I wanna do it now... kinda in a tinker mood"  
she said smiling.   
"Want me to help you with something?"  
"no... you did already enough today... just... got to bed... we'll be fine... don't worry..."  
"I could wait for you..."  
"no... Andy, really... go to sleep... I know you're exhausted..."   
"alright..."  
Andy said sighting, giving into his wife's insists. He leaned over all the things on the floor and pecked her gently  
"call me if you need something"  
"thank you, but really... I have everything..."  
Prue told him smiling  
"don't work too long, okay?"  
"I won't... now go..."  
"you wanna get rid of me or something?"  
he asked, narrowing his eyes  
"no... I don't... but... you fell asleep downstairs on the couch already... I really think you need some sleep... and I'm not tired yet..."  
"alright... night... love ya"  
"sweet dreams"  
Prue told him and received another kiss of him, before he finally left Prue alone. Prue looked a second longer to the door and then down at the box in her hands. It still was a plain and simple, 40x40x40 sized box made of thick carton, then let her eyes wander about everything she had collected. She looked down at her belly.  
"Sooo baby, what colours do you like, huh?"  
Prue asked, placing a hand on her stomach. She definitely wouldn't use pink or red that she knew, since somehow, pink she associated with Meghan, Andy's and her little princess. Again her eyes wandered over the materials. Looking back and forth from a cartoon with a dark yellow, which you almost could call already orange, to a greenish yellow. She picked both sheets of paper up and looked at it. Green-yellow in the left hand. Orange-yellow in the right. Suddenly she felt a kick, box, whatever from her stomach on the right sight.   
"you want that colour as scheme for your box?"  
she asked smiling a little  
"ya... also matches to your little flower"   
she said, glancing over to the baby's crib and the little music box, which was hidden in a yellow and orange flower made of soft terry cloth. Prue smiled slightly and moved everything away, she didn't need, and then started working.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**okay guys... seriously... I'm sorry about this... but I gotta do it this way:  
I naturally know I always wrote Anna's music box was a little star and not a flower... but... you'll see in this chapter and maybe another passage, I might soon publish, why I have to change it... I intend on giving every girl such a music box, yes even Mags. I actually planned Lily with the flower, since she's named after Prue's favourite colour, but... after two girls, I don't want Andy's hopes to completely die... with the flower... so seriously... the star seems to match all better, because a star can be both, boy and girl. I seriously couldn't come up with any other shapes than, heart, star and flower which looks flat still kinda good as well...  
I'll change it in all the other chapters I ever wrote asap as well... very sorry about me messing up...


	19. Btw DP 4&5 Part 3: Baby Book

_**Outtakes Part 19:**  
_**Between DP 4-5 Part 3: Baby Book  
**

**--------------------**

The next morning Andy turned around, wanting to reach out to Prue. He moaned, not feeling anything in the bed, which still was cold and seemed untouched. He forced his eyes open, and saw Prue's side really was empty and unused. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up. His eyes still tiny, as he was still pretty tired. He moved to the door to the baby room and glanced inside  
"Prue?"  
he asked, his voice equal sleepy to his appearance, as his hands moved to his hair, trying to somehow bring it slightly into order.   
"Morning!"  
a bright smile met with him  
"what ya doing?"  
he mumbled watching her glow some more things onto a book in her hands  
"when I finished the box... I somehow got into the whole decorating... and started to redecorate the baby album for our little one..."  
"why?"  
"so they match... look!"  
she told him, showing him her work, pretty excited   
"great..."  
he said and again rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them  
"did you go to sleep at all?"  
he suddenly realized  
"no... Time kinda... passed by too fast"   
she said, kinda hyper  
"c'mon... let's go to bed..."   
"no... Need to finish this..."  
"Prue..."  
Andy whined. Prue looked back at the album... it seemed almost perfect, so she sighted and gave in. She moved the album on top of the box and then tried to get up, but seriously had some problems.  
"Help me"  
she said, pouting like a little girl. Andy smirked slightly and reached for her hands, pulling her up, and then they both went into their room. It was only 7  
"Andy... I'm not really tired... I actually am hungry"  
"let's cuddle some more... then we go downstairs and eat..."  
"but... I'd rather take a shower..."  
Prue told him. Andy moaned and grumbled a little at even the imagination of water anywhere on him right now. Prue laughed   
"wow... you are awake today..."  
"who can sleep properly, when one's wife has gone insane..."  
"I'm not insane... I just finally found something I want to do... and actually can do... while being huge like a whale and everyone yelling at me any second I am up to do something I actually like..."  
"but whole night?"  
"well... in contrast to you... I slept almost all the time the last 7 and something months!"  
she told him, kinda nerved  
"hey, hey, hey... I know you're pissed..."   
"then just... leave me alone... I'm fine... we're fine..."   
"sorry."  
He whispered and wrapped his arms from behind her and kissed her neck  
"you didn't even really look at what I made..."  
she told him in a pouting voice  
"sorry..."   
he said and turned them both around, to go with small steps back to the baby room. He slowly got down to the floor and pulled her down with him. He placed one arm around her waist, while looking at what she did the whole night. The box and the album were both painted in a dark yellow with orange effects on it. There was glitter and tons of little flowers glued all over both of them. Pictures of pregnant Prue with him or her sisters were placed pretty much everywhere. One ultra sound picture was placed pretty much on the top of both, album and box. He let his fingers run over the now relief shaped boxes, felt how she must have done some varnish or spray on top of the box. He guessed she didn't do it to the album yet, because he came to interrupt her. then finally a small smile appeared on his face  
"you like?"  
She whispered. Andy nodded slightly, continuing to run his fingers over what his wife had done all night. She really did have an eye for these kind of things  
"why is it all like yellow/orange?"  
"baby girl wanted it..."  
"right..."   
he said and then looked at her  
"I love it"  
he told her smiling and kissed her gently. Prue smiled as well and kissed him back.  
"You have to open the book..."  
"you added things already?"  
he asked surprised and opened the book.  
"Had enough time..."  
He smiled reading the first page to himself, which was a dedication to Anna from Prue. he skipped pages over and found two pages with the title 'mommy and daddy' Andy smiled and let his fingers run over a picture of them as teens, which Prue had glued into already, then started reading. He stopped at the bottom of the page, where with big printed letters the page was divided. The left column was titled with 'mommy about daddy' and the right 'daddy about mommy'. He looked at her  
"what?"  
"What did you write?"  
"Read yourself..."  
"Am I allowed to?"   
"Why not?"  
"Don't know..."  
Prue shook her head, took the book off him and cleared her throat  
"mommy about daddy"  
she read firmly  
"You and I are the luckiest people in the world, for other than grandma, no woman on this planet can proudly say, that this man belongs to them"   
Andy smiled and pulled her closer to him, then kissed her  
"I gotta get ready..."  
he whispered to her, hearing his alarm clock from the other room. Prue sighted as Andy closed the book.  
"I know..."  
"You coming along to the shower?"  
"you know exactly, that there's no place for me, you and my stomach in the shower..."  
she told him  
"I'm gonna go downstairs... start eating already... I also can shower as soon as you're gone"   
"alright"  
Andy whispered back and kissed her again. He got up and pulled her up.  
"Hand me the book and the box... otherwise I won't be able to get up anymore, when I want to continue it later"  
Andy did so and placed everything on the changing table and after another kiss they finally separated.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**I have made the baby book and finished already some of it completely off (done it will be more than 100 pages, I now have 30 completed), so check from time to time my forum, where I'll post the pictures of it, for you guys to read, even though I don't write EVERYTHING standing in it into the chapters...


	20. Btw DP 4&5 Part 4: Daddy About Mommy

_**Outtakes Part 20:**  
_**Between DP 4-5 Part 4: Daddy About Mommy  
**

**--------------------**

A few minutes later Andy was showered, dried and dressed and checked himself over in the mirror once more. He sighted, looking through to the baby room. He wished he didn't have to go to work... but could stay here with Prue and the baby. Help her decorate the room like she did already the past few weeks... and decorate the other things for the baby... create the baby book with her. The baby book. He looked over at the changing table and smiled slightly  
"daddy about mommy"  
he mumbled and went back to the baby room and opened the baby book again. He picked a pen and wrote next to Prue's handwriting his won  
**_"Mommy is from time to time really a handful, but she also can be the sweetest person in the world, and I can say for sure, that I wouldn't want to be married to someone else._****_ You really couldn't have picked someone better as mommy" _**  
he wrote into the book and closed it again, letting his hand run over the cover once more, before going downstairs as well

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hours later, Prue was kind of full and she had taken a little nap. She was tired, what wasn't something too unnormal these days, but this was different. She really hadn't slept at all this time. She would have had slept the whole day, if it wasn't for the baby who started to rebel… wanting to have some action. So Prue turned on the radio and grabbed the baby book to fill some more possible stuff in. she opened it and started to skip the pages as she found Andy's entry. She smiled, reading it.  
"Airhead"  
she said shaking her head, laughing a little. He had told her not to do too much, since he wanted to help making it, and so she just scribbled some more things down on the months of pregnancy about what they did and how she felt and then closed the book again.  
'What to do now?'  
she thought and looked around. She was a week off of work now and it really couldn't be more boring. She actually was glad she was sleeping and eating a lot, this way a lot of time passed. But she slowly had everything set in the baby room, so the decorating wasn't something she could keep herself busy with anymore neither. She found a still wet towel at the end of the bed  
"ya… good idea…"   
she told herself, got up and into the bathroom. She was taking her time while showering, the hot water releasing some of the pain her back caused her. She dried herself and went back to her bedroom, got dressed into a pair of maternity blue jeans and a black halter top. She gently placed a hand on her stomach, which was showing easily through the tight top around her.  
"You gonna let mommy sleep some more?"  
she asked, crawling her stomach gently. Her stomach rebelled. Yes, she again was hungry. She sighted heavily   
"baby asleep but mommy hungry… great"  
she mumbled and then again wandered downstairs, where Piper had already, knowingly, let some cookies behind. She was alone at the Manor. Everyone was doing their job, except herself. She sighted deeply and grabbed the bowl with cookies. She went to the living and got comfortable on the couch to watch some TV. She wasn't getting far, as 15 minutes later, she fell asleep in front of the TV, the bowl of cookies cradled in her arms, one half eaten cookie still in her hand.


	21. Pre 1x03 Part 1: Waiting For The Call

_**Outtakes Part x:**  
_**Pre 1x03 Part 1: Waiting For The Call  
**

**--------------------**

It had been a week and Andy still waited for Prue to call. She had promised him to call. He couldn't understand how she could just not do it. Whenever he was home he starred at the phone, in a way of demanding it to finally ring. But nothing happened. No messages on his answering machine. No messages on his ceil. No messages on his e-mail account. It was driving Andy insane. But he'd decided to wait... and if she didn't call... maybe she didn't want them together anymore. Btu how could she not want them together? They were a dream come true... he needed to see her. A few times this week Andy found himself on the weirdest occasions in the neighbourhood of Prescott Street. He sometimes even stayed in front of the manor for a while, just waiting to see Prue. To get a glimpse of her, but as if she knew, he was waiting for her, she never showed up. Now, he once again was at home, but instead of starring at his phone for endless minutes, he for the first time this week, decided he'd make himself something to eat. He'd actually eat. Eat something... halfway healthy. Something halfway normal, as his mother would call it. If Julia knew how he had survived the last week, she had been here in a second, Andy was sure of that. But up to this point, he was very glad; his mother didn't call so far. She had such a talent to know, when he was suffering, and she always understood in some special ways to make him most times feel even more miserable and embarrassed. He was working in the kitchen, as finally the phone rang. Andy looked up at it  
"keep back a few rings... when it's her, then... she isn't supposed to know how desperate you are..."  
Andy told himself. Slowly approaching his phone. After 7 rings, not that he had counted, no, naturally not! He finally took the phone  
"Trudeau?"   
he asked into the phone  
"hey darling"  
_'mental note: never think about mom again... they always call especially then!'  
_Andy thought quietly to himself  
"mom, hey"   
"okay... that almost sounded like you expected someone else..."   
"No mom... I'm just..."  
"Waiting for someone else to call?"  
_'Adding to list: try on excuses!'  
_Andy noted to himself  
"who is it? Anything your mommy should know about? Is that why you haven't called in a while now?"  
"Mom... please... it's... umm... nothing serious... just... a girl I met... a few weeks ago..."  
"Nothing serious? You're waiting for a call from no one serious..."  
Andy let out a laugh. His mother was so good... how could she be so damn good in this! He was a miles away from her, how could she read him so well? She didn't even see him... see his expressions...  
"Look... um... can we... change topics?"  
"Oookay... how are you? What have you been up to?"   
"I've been good... um... and I... you know... am adjusting to the new city... the new surrounding... new friends... new flat..."   
"New girlfriend?"  
"Mom... I thought we were through with that topic?"  
Andy said rolling his eyes  
"okay... but... what do you have to get adjusted to? You grew up in that city..."  
Andy opened his mouth to answer, but at first didn't know what...  
_'An excuse... c'mon... anything...'  
_he told himself as a grin spread on his face as he exhaled  
"oh my god! Um... mom... I... gotta go... there's smoke coming... of my kitchen... I... um... we talk somewhen else, okay? Love ya!"  
Andy said all way too fast and hang up, before his mom could answer. Andy let out a sight of relief  
"you love her... you know you do..."   
Andy told himself, as if he had to convince himself form it. But just as he thought he got away, the phone rang again he thought about not taking it for a second... but... what if it was Prue? He sighted and took the phone again  
"hello?"  
he asked in a careful voice  
"Andy... it's Phoebe..."


	22. Pre 1x03 Part 2: How To Set Your Sis,,,

_**Outtakes Part 22:**  
_**Pre 1x03 Part 2: How To Set Your Sister Up  
**

**--------------------**

Phoebe ran down the stairs  
"Piper!"  
She yelled, needing to find her sister fast! Piper stepped out of the kitchen to find Phoebe fall down the last few steps  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?"  
Piper hurried up to her, worried something was very wrong... and you never knew that these days... Phoebe was sitting, half laying at the bottom of the stairs, a painful grimace spread across her face  
"always the same spot"  
she growled and lifted her shirt a little to examine herself  
"great! Now that will be blue spots all over my body"  
she mumbled for herself, not remembering why she even ran down the stairs  
"well... that's probably the reason, why Grams always told us not to run in the house"  
Piper lectured   
"not the point!"  
"Then what's the point? What's so important that you run screaming around the house?"  
"I need to talk to you before Prue comes home"  
"you do?"  
"Yes!"   
"About?"  
"Prue..."  
"Prue?"  
"Yes, Prue. Prue and Andy..."  
"Pheebs... I don't think we should get engaged in that..."  
"I AM engaged in it already..."   
"What!"  
"I called Andy..."  
"What!"  
"Prue's unhappy... and... Andy's strolling around the neighborhood like a homeless cat! Have you never seen him!"  
"No..."  
Phoebe threw her a look, still placed on the floor, while Piper stood above her  
"okay... maybe I did... but... why did you call him?"   
"Well... someone had to do the first step... and tonight's the party across the street... I invited Andy... now we just have to get Prue there as well... and you need to help me!"  
"Me! You want me to get involved in the mess you created? Don't even think about! You handle your mess alone..."  
Piper said, starting to walk away  
"oh c'mon Piper... aren't you sick of Prue's bad mood as well?"  
"She's not in a bad mood... she's just..."   
"Lovesick?"  
"Stressed."  
Piper told Phoebe  
"don't you want them to be back together as well?"  
"No..."  
"No!"   
"I... I mean... yes... but... that's not the point, it's not our choice to make... it's Prue's... and... Um... Andy's naturally... but not ours... that's not our job! We're not cupid..."  
"C'mon Piper... let's just... push them a little into the right direction... please... please just help me... c'mon..."  
Phoebe begged  
"if this is going anything more wrong than it's supposed to... it's gonna be your fault... and I won't hide that fact form Prue..."  
"No problem..."  
"What are you going to hide form me?"  
Prue asked, throwing her keys on some little table in the hall  
"Prue!"  
"Hey to you too, Piper... hide what?"  
"Nothing..."  
Piper answered   
"oh c'mon Piper... don't protect me... she caught us... umm... you know Prue... I borrowed one of your sweaters and... I messed it big time... and I was just asking piper for some cash... so I can bring it to a professional cleaner... so you wouldn't miss it tonight... getting ready for the party over at our neighbors..."   
Prue sighted and got a 20 dollar note out of her wallet  
"that enough?"  
"Yeah... sure... I guess"  
Phoebe said kinda confused, since she didn't get yelled at  
"wow... you're not gonna yell at me?"  
"No... I'm too tired for that... and you don't have to hurry with the cleaning... because I'm... not gonna go tonight... I just... want to take a long bath and then read a book in front of the fire, before cuddling into my warm and comfy bed..."   
"But... we thought you'd come along..."  
"I'm really not in the mood to party tonight"  
Prue said  
"but... you weren't out for a while... you should get under people..."  
Piper argued and Phoebe couldn't help a tiny smile to appear on her face. Piper was good at this  
"otherwise... we watched the new neighbors rebuild the house for weeks... aren't you noisy about how it turned out?"  
Prue narrowed her eyes  
"are you two playing up against me?"  
"We just thought... we could have some sister time... I mean... you've been working a lot lately... and so... did Piper... I really miss you guys"  
Prue narrowed her eyes  
"you didn't miss us in the time you have been in New York..."  
"But... that was then... things changed... a lot... since I'm back... I mean... you have to admit... that we almost never came along this good..."  
Prue sighted, but smiled slightly  
"okay, okay... then the bath ahs to be replaced by a shower and the book will be read in bed... but I'm not coming for long... I'm really exhausted..."  
Prue told them   
"you're the best"  
Phoebe told her and pecked her  
"ya...whatever"   
Prue said waving it off, before making her way upstairs  
"miss us, huh? You really play all cards!"  
"Says the right one... you weren't bad yourself!"  
Piper smiled slightly  
"I live in the middle... I had to learn how to get you two twisted around my little finger..."  
Piper answered  
"I don't care how... all I car about is them coming back together... we having our big bro back... and Prue finally being happy again... and this time... in the true way... not the slimy way..."  
"Yeah... Prue deserved a little romance..."  
Piper agreed


	23. After Outtakes 5 to 9: Kissaversery

_**Outtakes Part 23:**  
_**After Outtakes (5-9) - Kissaversery  
**

**--------------------**

_**About two weeks later:**_

Prue looked up from her book once more to check the clock… 2 am...   
'Where are you?' she thought and sighed.

'Maybe I just should go to bed... no... one more chapter... can't really hurt...'  
she thought to herself and went back to reading. She didn't notice the light appearing in their closet until Andy fell over a pair of shoes and started cursing. She looked over to the closet  
"Andy?" she called, laying the book away  
"sorry... I didn't want to wake ya," he told her in a very exhausted and grumpy voice, still standing in the doorway of the closet. Prue smiled slightly at his appearance. He was ready for bed, what meant, he wore nothing but his boxers.  
"You're late... I was waiting..."  
Andy's view shifted immediately away from her...   
"What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
Prue asked worried Andy sighed and moved onto the bed, letting himself fall exhausted onto her. She was lying on her back and he now lay on his stomach, pretty much on top of her. Prue smiled slightly and moved her hand into his hair, the other hand entangling with one of Andy's.   
"That bad?"  
Prue whispered into his ear  
"don't ask..."  
Prue kissed his neck, exactly where his hair ended and then just crawled his hair and hand for a while, not saying anything. Andy just closed his eyes, trying to calm slowly down again  
"I had to shoot someone... because he had some kid kidnapped... just the second I shot... some charge of mine called... and I just... couldn't go... I came too late... she was ripped off her skin by the demon, before I even got there... and then I... was in the emergency room... to check up on the kid... and... there..."  
he sighed deeply  
"I just couldn't stand it... the blood... the... pale faces... it... it's the first time after..."  
Prue understood  
"shshs... it's over... you're okay... you're home... you did the right thing... this is not your fault... none of it... you're home... it's okay... nothing's gonna happen... calm down..."  
she whispered into his ear. Andy let out a big sigh and just tried to relax what wasn't that difficult. He had Prue there, someone to take over all of his pain and sorrow. The soft touches and closeness of and from Prue, was a great contrast to everything he had lived whole day. He opened his eyes to look at his alarm clock. He saw the date written on it and smirked slightly. It was almost exactly the same time, almost 20 years ago, he had kissed Prue for the first time. His head until now was laying next to Prue's, just that his face was turned away from hers... now he turned it around and smiled softly at her  
"happy kissaversery"  
he whispered. Prue couldn't help but let her face grow into one big smile. He remembered it. He had the worst day ever since his dad died and he still remembered it. as she gently kissed him on the lips, she remembered the night, exactly 17 years ago.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Her breathing stopped abruptly. There he stood. Andy. Under her window. Soaking wet. He starred up at her and stopped throwing the little stones he had thrown for the last 5 or so minutes, as soon as he had seen her. Prue swallowed.  
_'What does he want?'  
_she hesitated for a second longer before finally opening the window  
"Andy! What are you doing here!"  
she whisper/called, trying to balance her voice between the volume in which Andy could hear her but no one in the manor or the neighborhood.  
"Come... come down! I... I need to... to talk to you!"  
he called in the same hushed yell. Prue bit her lip, and then nodded. She closed the window and fast crept down the stairs to get to the front door. She opened it and found Andy, soaking wet and completely breathless in front of her  
"Andy, what..."  
she wasn't able to finish the sentence, as he had started to approach her as soon as the door was open, a cold, slightly shaking hand immediately on her cheek. And finally, without another word, he shut her up with his lips meeting hers  
"I love you"  
he told her, pulling away. Andy starred into her eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Prue starred at him speechless. He stood there in... In this state... telling her... he loved her.  
_'Wow! I didn't even get I was falling asleep'  
_she thought, not believing what she saw and felt. Andy and her didn't exist. Andy and Amanda, that was what the reality. Andy saw her state of shock and smiled slightly  
"I love YOU, Prue!"  
he repeated, accentuating the 'you'.  
_'If it's a dream... then why not...'  
_finally a small smile appeared on her face again  
"I love you, too"   
she whispered. Andy's smile grew wider at her reaction. She loved him. She felt just like he did. He was so scared about what she'd say, and now she said exactly what he wanted her to say more than anything. In slow motion one of his hands fell onto her waist and god, this felt so right! She wasn't wearing much, since she was dressed for bed, a pair of blue hot pants with a light pink tank top. He smirked slightly. He had seen her so often in this, but never in his life had he felt this way. He never had seen her as a girl... a woman. She always just was his best friend. But now, this all had changed. Only one minute and everything was different. How often had he placed his hands on the very same spot and pulled her closer, how he did now, to hug her, hold her, but never before both of their breaths had stopped in amazement. Both were shaking. This felt so weird. So different; So new; So good. Prue smiled as he pulled her closer she felt his cold hand on her skin and then how the water he was soaked in, slowly soaked through her clothes as well. Now that she was so close she could feel his warmth. His heartbeat. It was hammering in his chest. And then, there it was, his hot breath on her lips, just seconds before he kissed her again. This time, it wasn't a soft kiss, a sort of, more intense peck. It was a passionate kiss which longed for more. And suddenly, Prue realized, this wasn't just a dream. This was reality. Andy felt her shiver in his arms and realized she must be freezing. His hands were ice blocks. The wind was blowing into the house and he was soaking wet, also wetting her. He pulled away again and tried to get inside to close the door and with that shut out the wind and rain.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"it doesn't really feel same, when you're not soaking"  
she joked after they pulled away  
"haha..."  
he told her and pecked her a few more times  
"I didn't even buy flowers"   
"Andy... you know... the day is only just 3 hours young... you still have 21 hours to get me flowers... when you really think you have to"  
"yeah... right... lilies are for 4pm... when I got you for the first time a flower, too"  
"I don't think I know a man, who remembers such things this well..."  
"It was one of the best days of my life..."  
"Really? What were the others?"   
"Hmm... let's see... the... umm... 6th December 2001... A Thursday for that matter... when I got ya back..."  
Prue smiled, shaking her head slightly  
"then there was... the 16th March 2002 on about 11 o'clock..."  
he said smirking and kissed her gently  
"or the day you went to hell"  
she said laughing, remembering how scared they were of their wedding   
"theeen... our terror-baby on 22nd July... along with Maggie what we actually celebrate... on, see and be astonished, the 2nd September, when we actually made her back in 1989... buuut we act like it was ten years later so it's 1999"   
he smirked at her  
"you know... if you're only bragging right now... then you better leave it... caaaause... you already got me all for yourself... so much endeavors for practically nothing"   
she told him as she kissed him again  
"but I like when you adore me about these kind of things"  
"I adore you? Now that's new..."  
"Naturally you adore me..."  
"You want me to adore you? Alright then... when was Mags actual due date..."  
she said smiling sweetly at him  
"you're mean..."  
"You don't know it, huh?"  
"Oooh yes I do... as if I'd forget that… we argued for weeks whether to take that date or the conceiving date for her birthday"  
"yeah… and I won"  
she smirked  
"I still do know it… just let me stir up my memory…"  
"it was the… argh… early June… the… um… 4th or 5th… 4th June…"  
"3rd…"  
Prue grinned at him and then pecked him again  
"heeey no pecks on kissaversery"  
he whined.  
"but you got it wrong…"  
"but it was hard…"  
Andy complained. Prue laughed as he leaned down and kissed her properly  
"I love you..."  
"You too"


	24. Btw S1&S2: When You Say Nothing At All

_**Outtakes Part 24:**  
_**When you say nothing at all**

**--------------------**

**It's been a little over a month, when this movie came out. I wasn't in it yet. My broken heart, won't allow me to see a love movie. I'm hurting. Hurting so badly. But there are things about this movie, no one can hide from. It's on the radio. In the TV. People hum it all around me. This song. 'When you say nothing at all'. Every time I only hear the melody a cold shower is running down my spine. How can the world be so cruel? How can everything go downhill so fast... with only one minute you were gone... out of my life again. And this time really forever.  
This morning I came downstairs and this CD was laying on the counter. Piper had bought it. I shake my head at the appearance of Ronan Keating. And try to ignore it. The whole day it's there again. When I get into my car, when you say nothing at all. In the elevator, when you say nothing at all. My secretary, the whole freaking day she hummed that damn song! I buried myself in work again. Trying to get this damn melody, this damn movie, this damn song out of my freaking head. Trying to shut the ghost, you are now, out of my head. And it actually worked after some hours, it seemed gone. The drive home, hasn't been something unnormal, except, the song wasn't played. And then I came home. An empty home. A huge house all to myself. And there the CD lay. I turn it around, get myself something to eat out of the fridge and try to get comfortable in the living. I cann't concentrate on the movie. I decide to go to bed and so go upstairs, change and lay in my bed. Awake. For hours. The cold, huge bed. The silence, I often enjoy so much, when Piper and Phoebe are gone, now is killing me. I get up again to make myself some milk and honey, but it has no use. After endless hours, I sit in the kitchen, starring through the foyer into the living. The showcase is whole again. Repaired by Leo. But what isn't whole again, are you. My eyes wander back and somehow I realize, I have to face it. I set my eyes again on the CD. I never heard the whole thing. Only pieces. Maybe I should just get through with it. I pick the CD and walk back upstairs, turning all the lights off on my way.  
I sit in my dark room, in front of my stereo. It's so stone old. How often did you touch it? The only light in the room was the moon shining softly through the window. My hand slowly wanders to the play button and my fingers linger a little longer on it. Am I really sure I want to do this? Do I really want to hear that damn song and break my heart all over again? Sighing deeply I push play, knowing I'll never sleep when I don't listen to that damn song now. It can't be that bad, now can it?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart**

_It had been their first big fight since they were a couple. It drove Andy insane, that they fought of something as ridiculous as on what movie they'd watch on Friday at the cinema. He couldn't believe their feelings were this high. He couldn't believe they even started yelling at each other over a stupid movie. naturally he'd watch with her everything she wanted... but why was it an hour ago, so important, that they'd watch the movie he wanted? He seriously didn't know. He had stayed in his room for an hour. At first he was throwing stuff around, ripping his homework into a billion of pieces, after he had done one tiny mistake and then, he'd gone into depress. Sitting on his bed, starring out of the window, wishing he knew where she had gone.  
He knew it was driving her crazy when he flirted with other girls after training. But then why did he flirt with them? He wasn't sure himself, but he guess it was the way Prue reacted on it. It was too cute. She always looked at him with this pouting face, till he shrugged the girls off, went over to her and kissed her, making all the others jealous. He knew her emotions were high these days. Piper had been brought to hospital a few days back, 'cause she fell over one of Phoebe's jackets on the stairs, fell down and broke her arm. Prue was worried sick. They all knew Piper would be okay, but still, Prue felt, like mostly, responsible for it. And so, this time, instead of waiting patiently on her boyfriend to come and kiss her, Prue Halliwell, had stormed off to his car, turning on the music on its loudest. Andy had come a few minutes later. He got inside the car and tried kissing her, but she turned away. He turned the radio down, so he could talk to her, but Prue just turned it up again. He drove them to his in silence. And that was where and when everything escaladed in their first fight.  
Was this room getting smaller? He asked himself, unable to bare the room any longer. He got up, grabbed his jacket, and too, left his house. Slowly he wandered off to the park. There was only one place he wanted to be right now. Their place. He carefully passed one hedge after the other, shoved away some branches, till he had arrived at the wooden swing. He looked up, just so his eyes could meet up with hers. Some tears had collected in her eyes. Andy bit his lip and without a word said, sat down beside her and pulled her into a tight hug. He carefully held her in his arms for several minutes before pulling her onto his lap, and then kissed her gently. Prue just let her hand rest in his, as she started to play with his hand. Her other arm carefully rested around his neck, holding onto him. She leaned her head on her arm and his face. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her safely on his lap. From time to time he looked a little up and nestled into her hair, just to smell on it and afterwards leave a small kiss on her forehead. From time to time she lifted her head and looked into his green eyes meeting with her blue ones and pecked his lips gently. They didn't say a word, but both knew automatically, they were both sorry and they both wanted to never fight again. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
**

_Prue awoke in her room. Everything was soft. Familiar. It was warm. And a pair of arms was wrapped around her. They fastened the bed sheets around her, to warm her up. She didn't remember what happened. She knew she was ill. Her mom had taken off the day to be with her. But it just didn't feel like her mom's hug. But, how ridiculous was this? Naturally it was her mom. Who else? She turned in the arms and finally noticed that it wasn't her mother, but Andy. Suddenly everything came to her. The lake. Her mom. The radio. Screams. Sirens. The corpse. Her mother's corpse. The police man. Grams. Andy. Worry, sadness, shock. She shook her head. She didn't want to believe it. This must have been a dream. This couldn't be true. She felt how Andy's arms wrapped more tightly around her and she realized it all was true. Without any further warning, any further button to push, Prue broke down again. This time not physically, but mentally. She sobbed heavily into Andy's chest. She felt the circles he rubbed over her back.  
"I'm here…"  
he whispered and then went back to mute. Prue cried into him for quite a while, when finally her hot tears subsided. Andy slightly pulled away and, even though he was only 10 years old, he instantly knew what to do. He grabbed the small bag on the night stand and shook the blue line on the fever thermometer down before looking at her. Prue would have fought back, but right now, she just didn't want to. She couldn't fight back, the last back up she had. She opened her mouth and let Andy place the thermometer in her mouth, she closed her eyes, waiting for the time to pass, but instead, again there were those arms, stronger than most of the kids their age, wrapping around her. Prue got comfortable in his chest and just let him crawl her back. She felt his worried gaze down at her, but tried to ignore it. Without a word he took the thermometer of her again and sighted lightly, but just pulled her closer, fastening the covers around her. Prue knew, he was there. And that he'd not let anything happen to her. He'd die, if that just could make her mother alive again. Again she sniffled slightly, trying to prevent further tears to leave her eyes, but she was unsuccessful. Several tears left her eyes and he gently pulled them with his thumbs away. He made her look deep into his eyes and then just kissed her forehead. Prue closed her eyes and suddenly, it all felt so much less worse. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing**

"_I did it 'cause I care for you... very much..."  
Prue's breath stopped. Was he telling her, that he loved her? Say something! She closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't say it. Andy looked at her oddly and lifted her chin. Prue opened her eyes, to look into his loving green eyes.  
"I'm not him..."  
he whispered to her. She smiled slightly and just kissed him for an answer. After the kiss they had stayed in the shower. Undried. Their hands discovering their bodies, the sensation was even bigger, now that their skin was wet. He noticed how she started to get cold and got out of the shower to get a few towels. Carefully he started to dry her. He didn't kiss her. He just rubbed her dry. Every inch of her body was being treated extra carefully and gently. Prue smiled slightly and as he was done, she grabbed the other towel and just wrapped it around his broad shoulders and went closer to him again. Andy immediately pulled her into a hug and held her close. Prue just snuggled her face into his shoulder. Her face turned away from him, but the back of her head resting gently on his neck. She almost suffocated him with her tight hold. But right now in this minute, she knew, she never wanted to let him go again. He felt her cling onto him and just held her tight back, turning his head slightly to kiss the top of her head. Reassuring her, that he was there, and wouldn't go anyway, while Prue just closed her eyes, feeling 18 again._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me**

"_You know... when you smiled on the stairs after your dizzy spell... I knew you weren't doing good"  
Andy told Prue suddenly, after endless minutes of silence  
"what?"  
she asked lowly  
"didn't you ask yourself why I didn't leave your side once tonight?"   
Prue smiled  
"you and this baby mean the world to me... and... when you smiled like that at me... I knew there was something... I just... somehow felt... you needed me with you... and so, I stayed with you... every step... my arm always around you."   
"I actually smiled to stop your guys' worries... not make them worse..."  
Prue said lowly  
"can't fail a man who's in love"  
Andy told her. Prue looked at the ring on her finger for a second, before looking into his face. He looked down at her a worried and sad glance in his eyes, though he was smiling, and Prue knew what Andy meant. She knew right now, what he was feeling, though he tried to cover it. She knew, he didn't know what he'd do, if something happened to her or the baby. And she felt the same. Prue just nodded and then pecked his lips a few times, before rubbing his nose gently with hers, trying to get him to other thoughts. But couldn't shake this feeling off herself. She needed him. She needed him more than anything. And this smile... he was one of the strongest in their class, always has been, but this smile showed, he needed her. despite his physical strength, he couldn't live without her. This thought, this new perspective and the ring on her finger, somehow made Prue feel even more connected and even closer to Andy than she ever felt._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me**

"_I don't wanna lose you..."_  
"_Don't worry. You won't..."  
Andy stroke her cheek gently and Prue looked at him. Was forced to. She looked into his eyes and saw, he wasn't calm. Not at all. Maybe on the surface, but his eyes showed fear and sorrow. She wanted to ask him, what was wrong, but she didn't have time. He leaned down to kiss her. Prue automatically closed her eyes. A tear left her eye. She enjoyed the kiss. Felt his hand on her cheek and his tender kiss. How his tongue started to gently massage hers. And just as she was about to think, this never would end. He broke the kiss. Andy didn't want to stop neither. He didn't want to let her go. But again this invisible force made him pull away.  
"I'll always be there for you..."  
he whispered. Prue looked at him and noticed he was about to lean forwards again. She closed her eyes again. Awaiting another kiss. Nothing. Prue then noticed his warm hand was gone. His gentle warm touch on her cheek wasn't there anymore. She opened her eyes and found him gone. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall**

_Prue was being released from the hospital this day. She had spent two days there, laying in the bed for the most of the time. Andy knew she was coming home today, and so was there way before piper and Phoebe   
"good morning beauty"  
"oh yes... I'm so beautiful with that bandage on my head and everything else"  
"you're always beautiful"  
he whispered to her and kissed her gently   
"no work today?"  
"I took the day off, so I can be with my girlfriend on the day she comes out of hospital"  
"when did we got to girlfriend?"  
"Ooh I don't know... maybe after you went with me to our hotel after that birthday-party of yours"  
Prue smirked. Andy smiled back and kissed her  
"now... get out... I need to change..."  
"And I'm supposed to get out exactly why?"  
"'cause I have to change..."  
"And I didn't saw you naked before..."  
"Andy... we're in hospital..."   
"So?"  
"Andy please..."  
"Alright... alright... I just thought... you might be a little... uncertain back on your feet"   
Prue smiled  
"thank you..."  
"Sooo… you let me help ya?"  
"No... just help me out of bed... and see if I can deal with it..."  
"Okay... everything my beauty wants"  
he told her. Prue uncovered herself and swung her legs over the bed, Andy stood right in front of her and held her by the waist, as soon as she was up. Andy noticed right away she really was a little off. It really wasn't any wonder. She had been in a car accident. The shock must still be deep inside of her. She otherwise suffered a concussion from it. Thought it was just a mild one, it was a concussion. He knew Prue would never admit, she was glad he was there, but he noticed how she slightly clung onto him fro balance. They walked over to her closet, got some clothes for her and then were about to go back when Prue stopped. She suddenly clung to Andy, as if her life depended on it.  
"Prue?"  
he asked trying to stay calm. Prue heard Andy only barely. She tried to breath regularly, fighting back the immense dizzy spell  
"Prue? Shall I call a nurse?"  
slowly coming back to her sense, Prue shook her head slightly  
"no..."  
she got out between two deep breathes  
"just... just hold me..."  
she told him. Andy nodded slightly and with a skilful motion swift her into his arms, placing her back in the hospital bed.  
"What... what is it?"   
he asked worried, after he had forced her to drink some water.   
"It... it was just a dizzy spell... nothing to worry about"   
she whispered  
"I think it's best if you are checked up once more by a doctor..."  
"No! Andy... I just... want to get out of here... please..."  
"Prue... you hit your head pretty bad in that accident... what if there's more to it?"  
"There's not..."  
"Where from do you know?"  
"Andy..."  
"No... don't Andy me..."  
Prue looked up to meet his very worried gaze  
"Andy, I'm fine..."  
"I saw people who weren't fine after having dizzy spells with a concussion"  
"well, then I'm not one of them..."  
"What date is today?"  
"What?"   
"When you're okay, then you can answer questions"  
Andy argued  
"Andy, this is getting ridiculous..."  
"Answer me... or I'm gonna call a doctor right away..."  
Prue tried to hide a smile.  
"Wednesday"  
"what was the name of your dog?"  
"Rasputin"  
"in which country are you?"   
"Andy!"  
she hit his arm playfully  
"I'm just worried"  
"I know"  
Prue told him and pulled him down to her, kissing him. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**

Image of kisses flash through her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)**

_Andy crept into the backyard. He never used the door. He always just took the short way through the backyard into the manor. He heard noises from the manor and screwed his face. It must be Victor and Penny once more. He was just about to enter, when he noticed Prue sitting in the backyard, leaned onto the house wall  
"make them stop..."   
Prue whispered, tears running down her face. Andy sighted. He knew how hard it was on Prue and her sisters after the divorce, when everything got even more extreme between grandmother and father of the family. Andy didn't say a word and instead just sat down next to her...  
"You wanna come over to mine?"  
Prue shook her head  
"I can't leave Piper and Phoebe alone with them"   
"where are they?"  
"Upstairs... I just wanted to... check out... if you heard them less out here..."  
"c'mon"   
Andy told her and lead her inside, holding her hand and supporting her through the loudest of yells, they went upstairs and went to Piper's room  
"c'mon... let's play a round of Ludo"   
Andy suggested, stepping to the game section of the room and pulling out the board game. The girls at first didn't want to, but after a while, eased up and played along. After about 10 minutes, Prue smiled at Andy  
"what?"  
"Nothing"  
Prue said smiling shaking her hand. It was amazing, how he just had to be around and everything seemed so far away  
"Prue! Your turn!"   
Phoebe called out to her  
"huh? Oh yeah... sorry"  
Prue said smiling and took the dices from Phoebe to throw them._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine**

_It was planned for weeks and now finally the day of the barbecue had come. Patty and Julia sat at a table they had set up and watched the kids, chopping some vegetables for various salads, while Richard and Victor watched some game on TV.  
"How much longer do you think Piper's allowed to play with them?"  
Julia asked Patty looking at her 4 year old son and his best friend Prue. A second later Piper ran up to them  
"not much"  
Patty smirked  
"Momi... pwu sais me no can pwai hid 'n siic"  
"come here"  
Patty said gently, knowing the 'older' kids needed to do something alone as well. She laid the knife away and picked her into her lap   
"me wanna pwai, too"  
"I know... and you can go play later with them later again..."  
Patty told her daughter and crawled her daughter's back, rubbing circles on her back, noticing how she seemed to get more and more exhausted every day she was missing her nap, since, according to her, she was a big girl now, just like Prue and not a baby like phoebe. She then heard Phoebe through the baby phone  
"want me to get her?"  
Julia asked   
"nah... it's okay..."  
Patty answered and looked down at Piper  
"sweetie... can you help Aunt Julia with the cucumbers?"   
Piper considered it for a second and then nodded  
"otai"   
Patty smiled at her and got up and handed Piper to Julia. Then went upstairs to get to Phoebe to feed her. Julia put her attention on Piper, so she wouldn't hurt herself and then suddenly heard crying  
"Andy! Prue!"  
she yelled, searching the backyard with her eyes, but didn't see anyone. She set the knife away and put Piper on the floor  
"Piper can you go inside to daddy and Uncle Richard?"  
"Otai"  
Piper nodded and went inside. Julia followed the crying and found Andy with a bleeding knee and Prue hovering over him, blowing at his knee.  
"Mooom"  
Andy cried, seeing her there  
"heeey what happened?"  
Julia asked, picking her little boy up  
"we played hide and seek and Andy fell"  
Prue explained  
"ooh c'mon... we get your wound cleaned, huh?"  
Julia asked, pushing some of his ear long hair out of his face  
"I get a band aid!"  
Prue yelled and ran off, while Julia went inside after her and setting Andy with Richard to check up on his wound properly. Prue ran upstairs and to her mom's bedroom, where Patty sat, breastfeeding Phoebe  
"mommy, mommy, I need a band aid... 'cause Andy's bleeding"  
she told her all excited  
"hey, hey, calm down..."  
Patty told her gently and pulled Phoebe away, who started crying, thinking she wouldn't get more food. Patty walked with Prue to the bathroom, rocking Phoebe slightly and then got the comic band aids out of the medicine cabinet   
"there you go"  
Patty told Prue,  
"thank you, mom"   
Prue told her and ran out again. Patty was worried and followed her downstairs, while trying to calm Phoebe down. She got downstairs and froze, when she saw Prue nursing over Andy. The sight was just too cute. Andy sitting in his father's lap and Prue planting band aids on the wound, kissing it and blowing onto it. She locked eyes with Julia and saw they were thinking the same.  
"That betta?"   
Prue asked Andy  
"ya" Andy answered and nodded  
"you wanna go play again?"  
"Naturally"  
Andy said, a smile again growing on his face, as he jumped form his dad's lap. Both of them running off  
"wait fow i!"  
Piper yelled after them, trying to follow them  
"hey! No running anymore!" Julia yelled after them  
"k, aunt Juli!"  
"Seems like our dreams will come true, huh?"  
Patty asked Julia, who starred after them. They always had dreamed about this. Ever since they were pregnant they imagined how it'd be, if with those two, they really would become a family. And now things seemed to be on the best way.  
"I wished they wouldn't grow up so fast..."  
Julia said lowly, as Richard pulled her onto his lap. In contrast to Patty, she didn't have any more 'babies' to care for. She just didn't want to loose Andy already to another woman, even though she loved Prue like she was her own._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me**

_Andy looked with big doggie eyes at her. Andy's parents were on holiday for a week. Prue couldn't help but laugh, and then looked away, grinning a little. Her thoughts started to speed up, thinking about what to do. Concentrating on making the right decision.  
After only a few seconds, Andy decided he needed to do some more than just talking to get her on his side and make her stay, so he started to kiss her, but not on the lips. He started to kiss her chest, the parts he could reach without taking off her top, slowly wandering off to her neck and ears. He started smiling a bit, when he noticed how it took affect on Prue. He knew at least with the ears he would get her.  
Prue's first still serious face fast turned into a smile.   
"We go to manor in the morning. Piper has a talk to do in school, you know how unsure she is in such stuff... and... I... promised her to... listen to her once and... Phoebe writes a biology class test... I gotta... make... su... re..."  
Prue could manage to speak in the beginning still clearly but after just a few seconds it was over, since Andy was back to kissing her lips. She knew she wouldn't have to explain her decision. Prue knew that Andy respected her and her wish to be there for the girls. That was also the reason he cut her that short.  
As soon as Prue kissed Andy back, their kisses got more and more passionate and soon Andy gently pushed her down on his bed. Prue knew what would happen and knew, her last chance to get away from it, was gone. Andy got her with his kisses and buts to stay. She knew that in a very absurd way, Andy needed her just as much as her sisters did. And she was sure, she wouldn't have survived this hell, one calls earth or life, without him. slowly she pushed him away, stripping herself off her top, and then gazing down into his big green eyes  
"I love you"  
"you must if you seriously are staying with me tonight"  
he told her smiling a little as his hand wandered to its favorite spot. His palm somewhere on her cheek while his fingers collected behind her ear. Prue smiled and just let him guide her face back to his lips_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me**

"_I don't wanna lose you..."_  
"_Don't worry. You won't..."  
Andy stroke her cheek gently and Prue looked at him. Was forced to. She looked into his eyes and saw, he wasn't calm. Not at all. Maybe on the surface, but his eyes showed fear and sorrow. She wanted to ask him, what was wrong, but she didn't have time. He leaned down to kiss her. Prue automatically closed her eyes. A tear left her eye. She enjoyed the kiss. Felt his hand on her cheek and his tender kiss. How his tongue started to gently massage hers. And just as she was about to think, this never would end. He broke the kiss. Andy didn't want to stop neither. He didn't want to let her go. But again this invisible force made him pull away.  
"I'll always be there for you..."  
he whispered. Prue looked at him and noticed he was about to lean forwards again. She closed her eyes again. Awaiting another kiss. Nothing. Prue then noticed his warm hand was gone. His gentle warm touch on her cheek wasn't there anymore. She opened her eyes and found him gone. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall**

_Prue sat in a big chair close by the water. They were once more at the swimming hall. She didn't understand what Andy, Piper and Phoebe loved so much about it, but yes, here she sat once more, watching them, splashing water over one another, forcing each other under water and just having a great time. Prue sat close by and just smiled a little at them, when she once looked up form her book. Her mother had drowned and ever since Prue could barely even stand the sight of a filled bathtub. She glanced once more up, before digging into the next chapter of her book. Then she suddenly felt a cold hand on her waist and shrugged slightly together. She relaxed immediately, as she recognized the touch.  
"Hey..."  
"Hey"  
Prue answered smiling. Andy kissed her gently  
"you're gonna get sick, if you don't dry yourself"  
she told him  
"I'm not! It's warm in here..."  
"Yeah... that's why your skin is freezing..."  
Prue teased him  
"Oooh I'm sure you can change that"  
he said grabbing her book and threw it by side, then slowly started climbing her  
"Andy... we're in public..."   
she told him  
"so?"  
he asked seductively. They hadn't done it so far, but everyone watching the couple, would have guessed there sat two experienced teenagers. Prue bit her lip and smiled. Andy kissed her and looked back at her  
"get off me... you're cold... and... wet... and..."  
"And?"  
"People stare at us..."  
"Let them!"  
"Andy..."  
"I only get off, if you come into the water with us for a bit..."  
Prue's smile frowned and she looked away, trying to search something she could focus on. Nervously searching for distraction  
"where… are piper and Phoebe?"  
she asked, changing the subject  
"Prue..."   
"They should get dried"  
Prue continued  
"Prue... look..."  
"May… maybe piper doesn't find us without her glasses..."  
"Prue, look at me... Prue!"  
he almost yelled the last part at her. Prue let out a breath and finally her eyes met with his again  
"there's no need to be scared..."   
Prue shook her head slightly  
"Prue, c'mon, it'll be fun... I'll be right next to you"  
"n... no... Andy... please... don't force me to do this..."  
she whispered  
"I'm not... but... I'm asking you... to come with me... for just five minutes... please..."  
a tear left Prue's eye. She was too scared to say yes, even though she wanted to do so  
"we'll go into the kids pool... where you can stand whenever you want to... c'mon... I'll be right there with you... I promise..."  
"We... you... you bring... bring me... right... right back... when I want to, okay?"  
she asked, her voice shaking  
"I promise..."   
Prue nodded slightly. Andy smiled a little and peeled himself off her again. Reaching for her hand. Her legs felt like pudding as Andy led her to the pool. She didn't see Piper and Phoebe anywhere near anymore  
"where are Piper and Phoebe?"  
"Getting some ice cream"  
he told her as they reached the pool with the lower water.  
"Ready?"  
Andy asked her. Prue shook her head a little and Andy smiled  
"good"  
he got into the water step by step, still holding her hand tightly and then turned around. he walked backwards so he could look at her.   
"Andy... I..."   
Prue tried again, as they were about knee high into the water   
"I'm here..."  
Andy told her again, pulling her a step further in  
"see... you're still alive..."  
he told her. Prue shook like hell, though she wasn't sure if it was only fear or also the, for her, cold water. Unconsciously she let herself be pulled further and further in, till they stood in the water. The liquid reaching a little over their belly buttons.  
"You're okay..."  
Andy assured her... as he slowly let himself sink into the water, and paddled himself back another step in a typical backstroke gesture  
"c'mon..."  
he called for her. He let some distance between him and Prue be on purpose. This last step she needed to do alone. All she needed to do was swim right into his arms. Prue swallowed, looking at Andy. She looked around and saw all the little kids laughing and then looked back at Andy. She bit her lip slightly as she, too, let her upper body sink into the water, motioning a breast stroke towards Andy. Andy smiled brightly at her and continued to swim backwards. Floating like right under her. Ready to get her any second.  
"See... you can do it"  
he assured her, smiling brightly at her. Prue smiled slightly at him, the panic still rising inside of her. but every now and then she felt the warmth under her, and remembered Andy was right before and even almost under her. she was okay. she knew she was._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**

Image of kisses flash through her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me**

_Andy saw her state of shock and smiled slightly  
"I love YOU, Prue!"  
He repeated, accentuating the 'you'.  
'If it's a dream... then why not...'  
finally a small smile appeared on her face again  
"I love you, too"  
she whispered. Andy's smile grew wider at her reaction. She loved him. She felt just like he did. He was so scared about what she'd say, and now she said exactly what he wanted her to say more than anything. In slow motion one of his hands fell onto her waist and god, this felt so right! She wasn't wearing much, since she was dressed for bed, a pair of blue hot pants with a light pink tank top. He smirked slightly. He had seen her so often in this, but never in his life had he felt this way. He never had seen her as a girl... a woman. She always just was his best friend. But now, this all had changed. Only one minute and everything was different. How often had he placed his hands on the very same spot and pulled her closer, how he did now, to hug her, hold her, but never before both of their breaths had stopped in amazement. Both were shaking. This felt so weird. So different; So new; So good. Prue smiled as he pulled her closer she felt his cold hand on her skin and then how the water he was soaked in, slowly soaked through her clothes as well. Now that she was so close she could feel his warmth. His heartbeat. It was hammering in his chest._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me**

"_I don't wanna lose you..."_  
"_Don't worry. You won't..."  
Andy stroke her cheek gently and Prue looked at him. Was forced to. She looked into his eyes and saw, he wasn't calm. Not at all. Maybe on the surface, but his eyes showed fear and sorrow. She wanted to ask him, what was wrong, but she didn't have time. He leaned down to kiss her. Prue automatically closed her eyes. A tear left her eye. She enjoyed the kiss. Felt his hand on her cheek and his tender kiss. How his tongue started to gently massage hers. And just as she was about to think, this never would end. He broke the kiss. Andy didn't want to stop neither. He didn't want to let her go. But again this invisible force made him pull away.  
"I'll always be there for you..."  
he whispered. Prue looked at him and noticed he was about to lean forwards again. She closed her eyes again. Awaiting another kiss. Nothing. Prue then noticed his warm hand was gone. His gentle warm touch on her cheek wasn't there anymore. She opened her eyes and found him gone. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall**

"_Andy?"   
"Mmh?"  
"Why do you love me?"  
Andy grumbled a little and forced his eyes to open again and look at Prue  
"Prue... I'm almost asleep... can I tell you tomorrow or something?"   
"No... I want you to tell me... without much of thinking..."   
"Ya... I notice... 'cause right now, I'm actually not seriously able to think..."  
Andy told her, rethinking his last sentence  
"did that even make sense?"  
"c'mon... you say it like... 10 times a day... but don't' know why?"  
"I know why... but... I just am not seriously able to put everything into words..."  
"Try..."  
"Prue..."  
"c'mon... for me..."  
"Okay... in one sentence: this here."  
He answered and moved back into his sleeping position, closing his eyes and pulling Prue a little closer to himself  
"wha... wait... what do you mean with 'this here'?"  
"You said I shall tell you not explain myself..."  
"Please"  
she begged, turning slightly around and kissing some 'soft' spots on him. Andy again growled  
"you're stubborn... you're gentle... you're able to go on my nerves without pissing me off... you're my best friend... you match perfectly into my arms... I love the sound of your voice... your laugh... I don't know what I'd do without one of your smiles, 'cause you simply drugged me with that... I love the feeling of us kissing... I love nestling into your shoulder to get lost in your hair which smells like coconut... I love your soft skin... I love how you deal with my parents... I love how you wrap me around your little finger... I love how responsible you are... I love how you take care of your sisters... I love that you're here right now... and I love your eyes, in which I could drown in..."   
he told her, and then again settled to sleep, hoping she was finally done with him. Prue smiled a little, kissed his lips tenderly and got comfortable in his arms, closing her eyes as well  
"Prue?"   
"Ya?"  
"Why do you..."  
"Because... you were always there for me and I know that's never gonna change... and I know it, from the way... you wrap your arms around me... it just feels like... no matter how deep I fall... I'll always be caught by your arms... holding me safe and sound."  
Andy opened his eyes again and kissed Prue's temple, fastened his arms around her and then both, slowly drifted off to sleep, both in the knowledge, that they were loved._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**

Image of kisses flash through her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**

**_Prue glances at him and takes a deep breath, thinking of a way to deal with all of this  
"_**_Alright..."   
she started, nodding to herself  
"um... tell Rodriguez to meet me at the manor at 6 o'clock"  
Andy right away shook his head  
"It's too dangerous, Prue."  
"I don't have a choice."  
She told him, her eyes locked with his, trying to figure out what he was thinking while she spoke  
"If I don't meet with him, he'll try to frame you and try to expose me..."   
"But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap..."  
Andy argued, worried about her. He wasn't sure whether right now it was more like brother-protection or lover-contentness.  
"I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up, the power of three."  
She told him, thinking she could close this conversation once and for all with this statement, but she was proofed wrong right away  
"Plus one"  
he answered and then added, in the same cold voice, as if everything didn't matter  
"me"  
Prue starred at him in shock for just a second before shaking his head in denial  
"No. You can't be there, Andy..."  
she stopped not sure if she really wanted to finish this sentence, since even the thought of it, broke her heart  
"That's where you were in Phoebe's premonition when... um..."   
Prue looked to the floor. Scared to do something stupid, if she kept her eyes locked with his Andy knew what she meant and starred over her shoulder into nothing  
"just..."   
Prue paused searching for a way to say it  
"promise me you'll stay away..."  
she finished and looked up at him, wanting to find him nod or agree with her, but instead he stepped closer to her  
"I can't do that, Prue."  
he told her, accentuating the 'can't'  
"I mean it..."  
she paused to look into his eyes once more  
"Don't make me use my magic on you."  
She threatened him. Andy raised his eyebrows at her. She finally was where she always wanted. She was the physically stronger one right now. He smiled as he realized it and Prue smiled back, knowing fine well why he started smiling. She again looked down. Pondering the idea that just came to her mind, not sure whether to speak out what she was feeling or not.  
"I don't want anything to happen to you, Andy..."  
she started, only looking at his eyes at his name, then again concentrated back on his throat, not turning fully away  
"You know how much I care for you..."  
she told him. She showed weakness there, and she knew it, but she couldn't different. If this was her or his last chance to commit everything, then she just had to tell him, she cared for him, even if she didn't blurt the love you out after all. It still showed him, what she meant, and she knew that. He nodded slightly, realizing, if he was in her position, he'd want her to stay away as well  
"Okay... I promise..."  
Prue nodded as well. She couldn't imagine, this really could be their last talk. She looked into his eyes, wishing she was able to do or say more. Wishing she could one more time lay in these arms. Wishing he'd one more time give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Wishing he looked at her in confidence and make her believe in herself once more. But nothing. They were separated... friends at most. She had to deal with it.  
_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The smile on your face**

An image of Andy smiling flashes trough her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The truth in your eyes**

An image of Andy's eyes flash trough her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The touch of your hand**

An image of her hand in Andy's flashes through her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Let's me know  
That you need me**

_Andy entered his bedroom and was hit by a whole different light. He looked more around and found it suddenly painted in a sporty, active apple green.  
"Mooooom!"  
"What? Where's the fire?"   
Julia asked hurrying upstairs and to Andy's room  
"what... what happened to my room?"  
he asked, speechless at how everything was rearranged, fresh painted, new stuff hung up on his walls and everything  
"what happened here?"  
"Ooh that? A fairy was here..."  
"Mom!"  
"Prue asked me and dad to help her... she wanted to surprise you... but she said, she had your allowance..."  
Andy smiled slightly and shook his head  
"I told her... she shall just do what she wants cause… I didn't care and she kept bugging me for weeks but... how... why... when?"   
"Well... do you think... your dad was for nothing out with you the whole day? Prue planned everything and we gave her the money to get what she thought would match and was needed... the room is your birthday present, by the way..."  
Julia added a small smile on her face  
"where is she?"  
"She went home about 30 minutes ago..."  
"Is it okay..."  
"Go already..." J  
ulia nodded. Andy smiled and pecked her before running out of the house and taking his car to drive to the manor. He ran into the manor  
"Prue!"  
Prue had just gotten out of a shower to get all the paint and dirt off of her again when she heard someone calling for her. She pulled dark turquoise halter top over her head and got into her equal colored panties, wrapped her hair into a towel and then go outside the bathroom, running straight into Andy. He right away lifted her into his arms and off the floor, spinning with her around  
"you're the best girlfriend one could ask for!"   
he told her. Prue at first was more or less shocked to run into him and be lifted into the air immediately, but soon a smile appeared on her face and she laughed  
"Andy! Let me down! I'm getting dizzy!"  
she yelled, giggling a little. Andy let her down and held her. She smiled up at him after she concentrated for a second.   
"Sooo you like it?"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
he asked back  
"did you see the little gallery I set for you?"   
"There was a gallery?"  
Prue slapped his chest slightly   
"Andy! You didn't even look at it properly!"  
"I didn't have time... it was overrunning me... and then I just wanted to thank you..."  
Prue smiled  
"well... since I'm rather tired right now... I guess it's better if you go back home and discover the little mysteries I set for my future detective..."   
Andy smirked and kissed her  
"you could sleep over..."   
Prue shook her head a little  
"no... I'll just see you tomorrow, birthday boy..."  
"c'mon... you can't give me such a present... and then don't come and see my reaction..."  
Prue smiled slightly  
"tomorrow, honey... you know how hard it was for me to get Grams to agree to tomorrow already... and I just don't have those powers at the moment anymore..."  
"Okay... I stop already..."  
Andy said and pecked her again  
"what would you just do without me, huh?"  
"Still live in my baby blue painted children's room?"  
"Admit it... you need me..."   
"I'd never admit something like that"  
he teased her   
"we'll see if you won't change your mind after a week of no kiss"  
she teased back  
"you wouldn't..."  
"Wouldn't I?"  
"I love you"  
"you too"  
Prue smiled and let him kiss her_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me**

_Prue and Andy sit in a church, listening to the preacher who was just about to marry Andy's uncle. His hand rests in hers, both laying on her knee. Andy slowly looked at Prue's face, looking her over from head to knee. He looked back ahead and squeezed her hand a little. He knew, this was, what he wanted for himself and Prue. Prue narrowed her eyes and looked over to Andy, who now was looking straight ahead again. Prue smiled slightly and placed her head on his shoulder. Andy felt the motion and looked down at Prue. He saw the smile on her face and smiled back. He tenderly kissed her forehead and let go of her hand, to wrap his arm protectively around her. Prue's hand automatically searched his other, which lay in his lap. None of them looked at each other anymore. Just straight ahead at the couple being married. right now, right there, Prue realized marriages could work out. She knew, this thing between her and Andy would last forever. She had found faith in love again. After only one year of being together with Andy._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me**

"_I don't wanna loose you..."_  
"_Don't worry. You won't..."  
Andy stroke her cheek gently and Prue looked at him. Was forced to. She looked into his eyes and saw, he wasn't calm. Not at all. Maybe on the surface, but his eyes showed fear and sorrow. She wanted to ask him, what was wrong, but she didn't have time. He leaned down to kiss her. Prue automatically closed her eyes. A tear left her eye. She enjoyed the kiss. Felt his hand on her cheek and his tender kiss. How his tongue started to gently massage hers. And just as she was about to think, this never would end. He broke the kiss. Andy didn't want to stop neither. He didn't want to let her go. But again this invisible force made him pull away.  
"I'll always be there for you..."  
he whispered. Prue looked at him and noticed he was about to lean forwards again. She closed her eyes again. Awaiting another kiss. Nothing. Prue then noticed his warm hand was gone. His gentle warm touch on her cheek wasn't there anymore. She opened her eyes and found him gone. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall**

"_Prue? You home!"  
Andy yelled sticking his head inside the manor. He saw Phoebe laying on the floor and entered, pulling his gun out of its place, right after he closed the door carefully, not to get any attention on him. Carefully, gun still up, he walked towards Phoebe, checking every inch of the house. "Prue!"  
Andy yelled again, panic rising in his voice, as he entered the kitchen, straight away setting his gun inside the room, as he stood right above Phoebe. He set his gun off for just one second and kneeled down, to check up on Phoebe. She had a pulse. She was okay. But that wasn't really a guarantee, Prue was as well, hurriedly he got up again, scanning the kitchen, finding Prue on the floor. He froze for just a second   
"Prue..."  
he said, his voice fading. His heartbeat fastening. A huge lump forming in his throat. He kneeled down to her height and put his gun away, then checked her pulse  
'no pulse... no damn pulse!'  
panic raised more and more inside of him. He couldn't let her die. This was just something impossible.   
"Prue!"  
he yelled once more  
'c'mon... please hear me... c'mon... just open your eyes...'  
He turned her carefully around and stroke her fringes out of her face. Then pressed his mouth to hers. For a second not sure, whether he kissed her goodbye, or whether he saved her life. Finally he blew some air into her mouth, closing her nose; to breathe oxygen right into her lung, then let go off her face to put pressure on her chest, give her heart a little learning lesson on how to bump again. Maybe even bump for him again   
"c'mon"  
he whispered, still trying to call out to her, as if she was just unconscious. Suddenly a feeling raised in his head. Something inside of his mind screamed at him to turn around. Unsure he turned around, finding a cake shovel flying straight at him. He looked around a second and found a dishtowel laying on the counter before them. He fast grabbed it and skillfully discharged the cake shovel. He got up, picking the cake shovel and taking it with him, taking it out of his attacker's way. He then looked back at Prue. Freezing once more, he moved back to her, again starting C.P.R. on Prue  
"c'mon"  
he whispered, begging her to come back to him. Prue moved slightly and Andy stopped, running his hands through her hair. Prue coughed, as Andy carefully placed his hands on the same spot, he had always loved it to be: somewhere between cheek and ear.  
"Slow breathes"  
he instructed gently as Prue opened her eyes, meeting immediately with his worried green once. Prue tried to sit up, still panting, gasping for air. Andy didn't move his hand away from its spot, carefully trying to support her as she searched backup on her lower arm. Andy's other arm, protectively running over her back ending at her side.  
"Am I alive?"  
Prue asked, after she considered the circumstances for a second. Andy smiled, relieved  
"Yeah, you are."  
He told her and pulled her closer to him. Clinging to her, not wanting to let ever go again, afraid if eh did so, she'd leave him forever.  
"Thank God."   
he whispered, smelling on her coconut hair. Phoebe moaned and both turn to look at her. Actually hating the distraction.  
"What happened?"  
she asked sitting up  
"is the ghost toast?"   
Andy couldn't help but let out a small laugh and nodded slightly, then Prue turned around in his arms again and Andy turned his attention back to her, holding her even tighter to him. Prue didn't shrug him off. Enjoying the moment. She had waited for this way too long and now, she actually enjoyed it._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**

Image of kisses flash through her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**

**"_What_**_ if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?"  
"Then I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up. The power of three."   
"Plus one... Me!"  
Prue looked confused. This was so familiar. Like he had told her that once before. Did he? Did he say that once already? Maybe when they were children? No... This was ridiculous. Andy noticed Prue acted kinda strange  
"What is it?"   
he asked worried  
"This seems a little familiar to me that's all, kinda like deja vu..."  
she looked at him for a reaction, but saw he was completely confused and didn't know what to say to this  
"Never mind."  
She said, clearing her throat  
"Um..."   
'Where was I again...' she asked herself, shaking her old thoughts off  
"Andy, you can't be at the meeting in Phoebe's premonition that's where you were when..."  
she started till both looked nervously away from one another. Andy let out a frustrated breath  
"Just promise me that you'll stay away."   
Andy took a step towards her, to be able to reach for her. He didn't care his life, if it meant, she was safe. He'd do anything for her  
"Prue, I can't do that."  
"I mean it!"  
she interrupted him  
"Don't make me use my magic on you."  
was that a threat? She seriously is in the right circumstances to threat him. Not only by blackmailing him with words like 'I won't kiss you anymore if you don't' or something alike, but she really could keep him away physically, if she just wanted it and they both knew it. They smiled at the sudden change of power arrangement between the two of them. Prue looked down to her shoes  
"Andy, I don't want anything to happen to you..."  
she told him, holding her breath for a second. She wasn't sure how much she should, could or would spill. She didn't know what was appropriate for the relationship they lead. She looked into his eyes and suddenly felt it again. This warming feeling in her stomach.   
"You know how much I still love you..."  
she said lowly, but still looking into his eyes. Andy looked away. Not prepared for such a confession. She touched his heart deeply, but he knew he just couldn't deal with demons every day. But on the other hand... didn't he deal with them already the past year? He starred over her head for a second  
"No..."   
he said honestly and then looked into her eyes again  
"I didn't..."  
he shook his head slightly. Prue suddenly realized that this here might be the beginning of a new chance for them. She had thought, he wasn't interested anymore. And he also acted like that. But he had thought the same. Maybe she was wrong as well. Andy swallowed deeply. The shock was still deep inside of him. Still he moved a step closer and pulled her into his eyes. He didn't know how much he missed that. Both didn't know how much they needed each other up to this point._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The smile on your face**

An image of Andy smiling flashes trough her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The truth in your eyes**

An image of Andy's eyes flash trough her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The touch of your hand**

An image of her hand in Andy's flashes through her mind

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Let's me know  
That you need me**

_Prue sat in her car, waiting for Andy in front of the house his apartment is in. when she finally saw him pulling up behind her she got out of the car. She walked towards him  
"Hey."   
"Hey."  
He told her, passing her, pretending to be in a hurry. Prue followed him towards the stairs  
"Uh, can we talk?"   
"Is there really anything to talk about?"  
he asked her kinda, nerved, pulling out his keys, and searching for the one of the front door  
"Andy…"  
finally Andy stopped and turned around to look at her  
"I'm sorry…"  
"So am I!"  
he exclaimed angrily  
"What do you mean by that?"  
she asked confused, folding her arms, to protect herself from whatever he'd throw into her face. He just laughed  
"come on, Prue. Who are we kidding? I mean... let's face it! One of us is obviously more interested in this relationship than the other!"  
he yelled at her, finally letting go of some of his suppress anger towards her. Prue just shook her head in disbelieve  
"That's not true."   
"Isn't it? Then how come I'm always the one left standing there looking like a jerk!"  
he asked, Prue really did drive him angrier by the second right now  
"I can explain."  
"No, you can't..."  
he cuts her off. He didn't want to hear her lousy explanations anymore. He breaks for a second, reconsidering what he just said  
"Or you won't..."  
he told her and with one last eye contact turned around and walked up the first pair of steps. Then suddenly, he wasn't able to go through with all of this. Something just wouldn't let him finish this off once and for all. He stopped abruptly. Maybe she really would explain things this time, maybe everything would turn out okay after all. He angrily slammed his jacket on to the handrail, turning around while doing so   
"Damn it, Prue! I still love you! I'm not saying you have to explain it all to me Prue... that's you're prerogative."  
He told her, stopping short, a she saw her approaching him again  
"All I'm saying is…"  
he searched for the right words to express himself and also let her see it  
"it hurts that you don't trust me enough..."  
"I do trust you Andy."  
She told him, locking eyes again  
"It has nothing to do with you, it's just…"  
Prue realizes, she's about to spill the beans and holds her breath, starring at him, then closes her eyes and looks down. She couldn't lie into his eyes. She never could. Never would.   
"It's just something that I don't know if I can ever share with anybody..."  
"Well I hope that's not true for your sake..."  
Andy answered her, what caused Prue to look up again. He collected strength and coolness, in a short break  
"All I know is there's nothing I can say or do to reassure you, that I'm there for you."  
He sighted deeply. Again there were just lousy excuses. Nothing coming from her heart. No real explanation for her behaviour. Nothing. He was just simply sick of it. He was sick of her fooling around with him, like he was his doll. He loved her, yes, but he wouldn't let her break his heart over and over again. This was hard for him as well. But he knew, they couldn't go on like that. He again grabbed his jacket and continued onto the next pair of steps.  
"Andy…"  
he froze on the top of the stairs and turned after a few seconds around, looking down at her "Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?"  
she asked in a hurt voice. Andy heard the subtitle in her voice, what didn't make it easier on him.  
"I don't know what I want anymore..."  
he told her in a cold, emotionless voice. Prue looked after him till the door was closed, then looked down, realizing, she had lost him again. Knowing she had screwed up a second time and not sure, if she'd get another chance. But hoping so dearly._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**

"_Andy, please just let us handle this..."  
Prue told him and then looked away she couldn't look at him and say what she was about to say. She didn't want him to see, she still had very deep feelings for him  
"Whatever you do you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor."  
"I can't promise you that, Prue."  
Andy said and stepped closer to her.  
"If you're right and Rodriguez is the demon then it's a trap."  
"Yeah and then I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up. Alright? And together we have the power of three."  
Andy wouldn't let her off the hook so easy, he couldn't. He was worried. So he started to argue with her  
"What if that's what he wants? All three of you together. What if that's the reason he set the time loop?"  
"We'll just have to take our chances."  
"You could get killed, Prue."  
Andy told her. Prue starred for a second into his eyes  
'what about you?'  
Prue asked herself in a painful manner  
"I mean it, Andy"  
she told him with a voice she had heard so often from her grandmother  
"This is not your fight..."  
"Don't make me use my magic on you."  
She said and they went both silent, for several seconds just looking into each other's eyes. They both felt the tension between them. Andy wanted to hold her, tell her he'd forever protected her, but there still was this witch thing, he simply couldn't handle. And he didn't know whether to find it cute, get mad or just simply laugh about her threat. Cute, cause she was worried about him; mad, about her thinking of him he was a weak little human, who couldn't handle demons anyway; laugh, cause Prue's voice just sounded so much like his mom's when she lectured him. Prue wanted to kiss him barely. He looked so hot, but she knew he didn't want it. They both were worried about the other. Prue swallowed hard and the small smile which played on Andy's lips disappeared right away  
"I would die if anything happened to you."  
Prue starred into his eyes and paused  
'Can I? Shall I?'  
She thought to herself and inhaled once more deeply  
"I love you."  
Andy smiled warmly at her. And suddenly this witch thing didn't seem to matter anymore. All that matter was, that he loved her and she loved him  
"I love you too, Prue."  
He said gently and again moved a step closer to her. He had kissed her, but before he even could, Prue had wrapped her arms tightly around him. She held him tightly. Andy held her for a few seconds tight as well. He was scared something would happen to her. Especially now, that they finally allowed their feelings to come to the surface again. He tenderly kissed her hair, what caused Prue to pull slightly away. Andy smiled again at her and then finally leaned down to kiss her_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I sit on the floor sobbing. All these memories floating through my mind suddenly make me realize, why I really am so upset because you died. Not because I never will be able to lay in your arms again. not because I never can kiss you again. not because I never ever will see your beautiful green eyes again. not because I blame myself. not only because you're gone and left me alone. But simply, because there is this very special spot in my heart, served for you. No one ever can take this place. I know that now. No one, no matter how hard they try, can ever become my very best friend and my lover again. No one knows me the way you do. No one ever can take the place in my heart which is meant for what people call soul mates, the one, or prince charming. This space will forever be yours. And it'll forever stay empty. I push the stop button and look back at my bed. It is a symbol for what I am feeling. I crawl into it, but still, the spot you used to lay a year ago, is now empty. Just like my heart. I only realize now, why I'm hurting worse ever. I only realize now, that no one ever will be able to heal the wound you left, when you went away. This wound will never heal. It never can heal properly, cause no matter what I do, or what others do, this space in my heart will stay empty. I thought listening to this couldn't be that bad. It wouldn't have been, if it didn't start so many memories inside of me. How wrong was I? How stupid was I, to think… I'd be able to go to sleep, once I listened to it. I should have spared the pills and the vodka for now. I should have… died instead of you. It's seriously my fault you're gone and I simply don't know how I'm able to take the pain of this empty heart you left me with. I lay in my bed again. And again I can't sleep. I stare into nothing, while unconscious tears roll out of my eyes and down my cheeks. **

**It's morning. The day has settled again over my room. Over the world. I have to realize, I can't make the world stop or make it turn backwards to bring you back. I soon realize, I haven't slept one second the last night. I realize, today is the day, the day I broke down. Ever since your death, I try to distract myself with anything my mind can come up with. But today is different. I hear Piper and Phoebe roaming through the house. I know, they'll be bugging me. They'll see my car. See there's no coffee made and they'll know, I'm still home. I act like I'm not. Who cares anyway? What matters all of this? Maybe if I stay in my room long enough, the world stops spinning. Or the hell just swallows me alive… or has it done exactly that already? I don't think I'll be coming out of this room, before I found a very good reason for my life. For why I'm supposed to go on. I don't think there's something…**


	25. 2008 Part 01: Nightmares

_**Outtakes Part 25:**  
_**2008: Nightmares  
**

**--------------------**

**_Summer 2008, late night.  
_**Prue was sitting in her bed. He again wasn't there. Andy again was gone: nowhere to be found. The past few weeks it always was like that. Once a week he would suddenly disappeared: the whole night. He said he was very busy at work and so they really barely spend any time together anymore. She tried very hard to concentrate on her book instead of starting to grow more and more mad. She wanted to believe him, but the fact, that he was almost ignoring her, wasn't helping much. Suddenly she heard crying coming from the hall, becoming louder by the second. She looked up to the door and found her three year old daughter standing there, completely worked up  
"hey... come here."  
Prue told her gently, closing her book and laying it away. Lily crawled onto the bed and cuddled into her mom's side, as soon as she disappeared under the covers, Prue pulled her arms around her. She continued crying. Prue just lifted her on top of her and crawled her back and hair  
"hey... shshsh"  
Prue whispered gently, trying to calm her down. Lily seemed to not hear her at all.  
"It's okay... it's okay... shshsh... you're okay... mommy's here..."  
she whispered. A few minutes later Mags and Anna were placed in Prue's bed as well, all somewhat down. Prue knew there was something they knew, she didn't. She was sure of that. Otherwise all three of her daughters were telempathic and so easily knew when one was upset and mostly also why. Lily slowly calmed. And Prue looked at her two older daughter's  
"what's going on?"  
"Lil had a bad dream"   
Anna told Prue  
"a dream which upsets your sister this much, what was it about?"  
Prue asked  
"it..."  
"nothing!"   
Mags cut in. Prue's eyebrow rose.  
"Nothing... so... it's this bad... and you had it too"  
Prue concluded. Mags looked down, while Anna snuggled closer up to her mom as well.  
"okay... hit and sunk, I see"  
"girls... it's very late... tomorrow you have school and/or kindergarten... what means you really need some sleep... what means... whether you guys go back to sleep now... and maybe have even more nightmares or you just tell me... we talk about it... and maybe you girls can stay here tonight"  
Prue suggested  
"dadi no love we"  
"what?"  
Prue asked Lily, looking somewhat shocked  
"Lily's dream was about dad leaving us, cause he doesn't love us anymore..."  
Mags explained her mother  
"mom, dad isn't leaving, right?"  
Anna asked Prue took a few breathes. Was she this bad? Her kids had noticed. Prue sighted  
"you three... are going to listen to me now, okay? I don't know... what... what's wrong with dad... and I... don't know... why he's gone that much... and I don't know... where he is... and what he does... but... I know one thing 100 percent sure... and that is, that your father loves you girls more than anything on the world"  
Prue told them  
"he'd never leave you guys... not in the world..."  
"he leaf you?"  
Lily said in a voice which no one would have heard, if it wasn't deadly silent in the room. Prue bit her lip  
"mom?"  
Anna asked... wanting that question answered as well. Prue wasn't so sure about this fact anymore, so she really didn't know what to say right now  
"you hesitated... does... does that mean..."  
Mags started to mumble  
"that doesn't mean anything... that only means, that I'm trusting your father... and that I'm sure, if dad was able to be here, he'd be."  
Prue told them in a low voice, knowing she didn't sound too confident right now  
"but... even if dad and I would have problems... that wouldn't mean... it'd have effects on the relationship you three have with dad... or with me... for that matter. We love you and that's that."  
Prue told them  
"can we stay home tomorrow? Wait for dad?"  
Mags asked after a few minutes  
"Meghan... you should know better than that to get out of a school day like that"  
Prue told her daughter  
"that's not got anything to do with that... you seriously think this is the first time we're thinking about stuff like this? Dad always was there, bringing us to bed... and he wasn't there one single night the last week and a half... we all are scared...and that not only since yesterday... this isn't the first time one of us had a nightmare like that"  
Prue snapped for air. This felt like she was wearing a way too tight corset right now.   
"Why didn't you come to me?"  
she asked gently. She had noticed a change in her children. She had noticed how tired and silent they had become lately. She had been worried a few times already, but she just put it off with the excuse, they would just miss their father, just like she did miss Andy. Prue looked into the scared and sad faces. She sighted again  
"come here"  
she whispered... motioning for Mags to move into the empty space on her right. Prue wrapped her arms around Anna and Mags, which were placed on her sides, holding them tightly to her, while caressing most times Lily's back with the hands which met in the middle of her own body and so laid on top of Lily. She used her telekinesis to turn off the light and then softly started singing to her children, trying to get them to sleep and this time hopefully peaceful.


	26. 2008 Part 02: Fight

_**Outtakes Part 26:**  
_**2008: Fight  
**

**--------------------**

The night was short for Prue. The girls fell asleep eventually, but suddenly their worriedness and sacredness was on her. It was about 6 when she carefully peeled herself out of bed, trying not to wake one of the girls. Finally done she went downstairs into the kitchen, where she made herself some coffee. She starred into nothing, lost in her thoughts, sipping on her coffee for endless an endless hour. She heard someone come down the stairs in a hurry.  
"Morning! I'm just gonna grab a coffee and head out, I'm late"  
Andy babbled, not looking at his wife, not kissing her, not pecking her, not paying any other attention to her presence  
"where were you last night?"  
Prue asked coldly, not shifting her view  
"it... it was a busy night... and then the elders called..."  
"the crime in San Francisco really must have gone up..."  
Prue commented in the same cold voice.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Prue blinked and then looked up at him  
"that is supposed to mean, that when you go to work now, you can also take your stuff along..."  
"what!"  
he asked incredulously. Prue got up and put her empty mug into the sink  
"I don't care what you're doing with me... I don't care... if you don't love me anymore... I don't care when you treat me like shit... because I know that already form the time I was with Rodger... but I won't let you hurt MY daughters. If you wanna leave... then leave... but don't make them suffer any longer than it has to be..."  
Prue said. She knew how it was with her mom and dad. She knew how much it as hurting her and her sisters when Victor left and/or her parents split.  
"What are you talking about? And how am I hurting OUR daughters?"  
he asked irritated, placing his work case on a chair  
"they think... you don't love them any more... that you are going to leave us, because of that... and... As much as I'd like to tell them, that this is ridiculous... I can't... because I'm feeling the same."  
Andy laughed.  
"Are you kidding me? Can't you and they once, just once... mind what I need? I have busy workdays, yes... and I told you it was work... are we now in the departure of me betraying you again... like we were when you were pregnant with Anna? Is that it... are you pregnant? Cause you sure as hell are moody enough!"  
a tear slipped from Prue's eye  
"of what am I supposed to be pregnant, huh! looks? The looks which aren't there... cause you aren't here... and when you are, you're ignoring me! From kisses? Which fucking kisses... cause you seriously haven't kissed me in a month... therefore I could bet my ass away for! Ooor maybe from the damn last time, my dearest husband had the grace to fuck me months ago!"  
"me, me, me, are you even listening to yourself!"  
Andy yelled back. Prue shook her head  
"keep your fucking voice down... cause I swear... if one of the girls hears one single word you are saying here, you are a dead man"  
Prue told him a dead serious voice. Andy starred at her for a second  
"what are you? Desperate housewife?"  
"desperate? Yes... I'm desperate... because my husband is behaving more than off... and I have no idea why... and don't tell me it's work... I know it's not! Darryl called last night, asking if you were feeling better! Last night... Lily came to me... screaming... completely worked up, completely devastated... cause she had a nightmare! Guess what... she's not the only one! YOUR children... how you seriously said a few minutes ago... think you don't love them! They think you are going to leave them! And that has got nothing to do with me... seriously not! I didn't say one single word ever since this started... because I seriously WANTED to be believe you. But now... it's a whole other story! This is about your children... you even remember their names!"  
she asked him  
"I don't have to listen to this right now. I don't have to let you insult me in such a way!"  
Andy told her  
"and I have to let you insult me!"  
she asked him  
"I never insulted you... and if insulting you to be away a lot to get money into the house..."  
Prue laughed hysterically  
"are you even listening to yourself? I told you before already... you lame excuse about work went poof... search for something new... maybe even something better"  
"that's it... I'm gonna go... I'm already late..."  
"don't you dare leave now"  
"are you threatening me?"  
"all I'm saying is, that if you leave the house, before I have a reasonable explanation about what's going on, then you don't have to come back. Because the locks will be changed, your stuff will lay in the backyard and the house will be magic proofed when you return. And I swear to god, that I mean this, Andy"  
"like I said, I gotta go... I'll be home for dinner..."  
Andy told her and with that grabbed his work case and left. Prue closed her eyes and a second later broke down completely. Crying into her hands after slipping to the floor. Yes, she seemed strong like lioness, but inside she was breaking down, and that not only since the girls came to her last night.


	27. 2008 Part 03: Throwing Him Out

_**Outtakes Part 27:**  
_**2008: Throwing Him Out  
**

**--------------------**

Prue and the girls had spent the day at the mall, since Prue tried everything, to cheer them at least a little up. She had threatened Andy, yes, but he said he'd be home for dinner and she wanted to give him this very last chance. Back home they started to set dinner all together. The girls were overly excited to see their father. Prue never had believed it one day could become something special to the girls to see their father, but now she couldn't help but smile at how they lovingly set everything and tried to keep themselves clean and happy. They were done about 7... For a whole hour Prue told the girls to wait, just one more minute, that they're father would come through the door any second. But there was no sign of Andy. Prue finally decided at 8.30, it was the best, if they just ate, before the things they had made got even more uneatable. The girls had begged Prue to be allowed to stay up more, but at 9 she insisted on them, slowly preparing themselves for bed. At 10, Mags landed in bed as well. They though got Prue to agree for them to sleep again in her bed and not their own. She was checking on the girls once more on 11 before setting herself in the living in front of the TV. She'd wait for him. And he seriously was supposed to have a very good excuse. At 11.30 she heard a key turning carefully in the front door lock. She got up and stood with crossed arms, leaned on the stairs, watching him, get rid of his jacket and bag  
"hey..."  
he said   
"where were you... and please... don't say work..."   
"Prue... please... I'm not up for an argument right now..."   
"we were waiting an hour for you... you should have seen how down the girls were... when you didn't come... they fought off sleep till 10, just to be brought to bed by you... I don't understand it, Andy... you... always... you never... let anything... or anyone get in the way of the girls... you always said... that... no matter how much or little you saw them over the day... you'd be there to bring them to bed... and you always were... always... I... don't get what changed? Did I do something? Is it because of me? Is it... because... of... I... I seriously don't know... say something... please..."  
"are you ready?"  
Andy asked   
"the girls are healthy, now are they?"  
"what does that have to do with anything?"  
"are they?"  
"yes..."   
"so they're not sick and as far as I know they're not starving, they have a roof over their heads... they have clothes and toys..."  
"yes... and what does that have to do with anything"   
"they have more than most people... and maybe... they should finally learn..."  
"what? What does all of that have to do with anything? They don't want any of the things you just said... they want and need you... you are their father. You have responsibilities for them... you are supposed to care for them... whether they are healthy or not... you should be here to make them happy and not to make them suffer. You should be one of the people they can trust. One of the people who are always there for them... who..."  
"shut up! They're fine! There are people out there who aren't! And those need me..."  
Prue shook her head  
"are you possessed or something? Cause I think I just heard wrong! You are putting strangers over your children? Your own children?"  
"you don't understand anything"  
"then explain it to me!"   
"Prue I'm seriously tired of this... just leave me alone..."   
he said trying to pass her to go upstairs and shower. Prue looked at him disgust and then used her powers to place Andy in front of the door. She stuck the key from inside into the lock, so he couldn't come back in and then mumbled a spell she knew already by heart to magic proof the house. Then, with fast steps went to the backdoor in the kitchen and did something she never did in all the time they were living together in that house: she locked that door. She then went through the house, turning off the light everywhere, ignoring the yells of Andy and the banging on the door. She knew he couldn't get inside the house. Since someone who Andy brought into jail, almost killed Mags the security at the house was improved more and more. They mostly had safety glass windows and the doors were extra hard to crack. Back then it was very important for Andy, that she and the girls could feel safe again. Now it was probably something he regretted installing. Prue completely ignored him as she went upstairs, climbing into bed with the girls. Mags lay wide-awake, when she entered. She had heard the yelling and now heard her father trying to get the door open.  
"Mommy?"  
Prue sighed and pulled her into her arms  
"we'll be okay..."  
Prue whispered to her, kissing the top of her head and reassuring her daughter that everything would turn out alright.


	28. 2008 Part 04: The Truth

**_Outtakes Part 28:_  
2008 Part 04: The Truth**

**-------------------- **

**A week later, 11am.  
**Prue had taken a day off. She needed some time to think. Ever since that night a week ago, she hadn't heard one word from her husband, what was even worse, was that Anna's birthday was in only two weeks, and she seriously had no idea, how to deal with that fact. The girls didn't sleep in their room anymore and technically were wrecks. Even Lily, who didn't understand any of the things happening, was devastated. Prue was finishing the invitations for Anna's party, when her ceil rang. She took the phone without even thinking about  
"yeah, hello?"  
she asked. The word Trudeau in combination with herself she hadn't used in a while "hey"  
Prue's breath stopped. Julia.  
"Julia... I... don't..."  
"I know... I know you're pissed... and I know, he hurt you and the girls very much... I know I'd done the same as you did... I also know it actually is his turn to explain this to you... but he... he promised... and since he can't see you anymore... you and the girls... he's... he's a zombie... and he can't be a zombie right now, Prue"  
"Julia... please... I seriously... I don't want him to hurt me even more... I won't let him hurt the girls... I... he... doesn't want this relationship anymore... or else... he'd... he'd been here... trying to... to apologize... to... to tell me what's wrong... but he's not... and this leads me to... to the conclusion he... doesn't want to be a part of this family anymore... and I... actually... actually ordered... ordered the... pa... papers for... for divorce proceedings yesterday..."  
Prue said... her heart breaking at even speaking of the possibility of a divorce out loud.  
"Prue... no!"  
Julia protested  
"before you do anything like that... listen to me... okay? It's... a promise he made to Susan... why he's gone this much... why he doesn't tell you"  
"Susan? As in... Andy's ex-wife Susan?"  
"Prue... she's... she's ill... very ill..."  
"what do you mean?"  
Prue asked confused  
"she's got multiple sclerosis... she only found out... and... the shock caused several attacks on her... she... wasn't able to walk for a while... a part of her face was disabled, what caused her to not be able to speak... she doesn't have very much people there... and... she just needed someone by her side... while she was at worst. She's doing better right now... but... she... really needed him... and... they're friends, Prue..."


	29. 2008 Part 05: Explanations

_**Outtakes Part 29:**  
_**2008 Part 05: Explanations  
**

**--------------------**

Prue closed her eyes taking a few breathes before slamming the ceil shut. She starred onto the table, unable to process this information. Suddenly she realized what Andy's babbling was all about. Why didn't she just trust him? How could she have thrown him out? But why didn't he tell her? Her heart was hammering in her chest and she didn't even notice how her cell started ringing again. She bit her lip and then astral projected herself to Andy's and Susan's old apartment. She called her real body back to her astral projection and this way, then stood in real body inside the apartment. She stayed somewhat hided right now and just watched her husband take care for his ex. She looked so small and helpless. She just couldn't believe she yelled at him for not caring. She practically told him, he didn't have any feelings. And suddenly there he was... her warm hearted husband again. It was Susan who saw Prue standing in the hall, watching them.  
"Anwi"  
she tried to call out to him, to catch his attention  
"what? Susan, you know the doctor said you had to work out..."  
Andy said, acting like he knew exactly, what she wanted of him. Susan shook her head at him and then pointed at Prue. Andy's head turned around and saw her standing there... he swallowed deeply, starring into her eyes. Susan kicked him  
"ow!"  
he made and turned back to her  
"what?"  
"ho"  
she tried to say go, moving her hands towards the door  
"we need to finish your work out first... and yes... I know you hate it... and it hurts but..."  
"ho!"  
she told him again  
"Susan..."  
he started and then looked at her  
"alright... little break... but you are not getting out of this, missy!"  
he told her. Prue just watched, not saying anything. She at first thought she had her husband back. Finally. But then she saw how close he was to Susan. closer than they were at the moment and it all just broke her heart all over again. And within another second, she was out of the door. Susan saw that and moved her head towards the door. She was glad Andy took care of her, but on the other, she wanted him to be happy and she knew this was what made him happy. Prue. His wife. His family.  
"No... she left... she..."  
Susan kicked him and threw him a warning look.  
"I'm going already..."  
he said kinda nerved and then finally got up to run after Prue. he ran out of the house and then stood on open street, looking around, trying to find a trail or a sign of Prue. he looked into both directions, but didn't see anything. He decided to follow his heart and went left and as he had run a few blocks he noticed it had no use. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He missed Prue and his girls so much. it hurted so much. he sighed and turned back around. It had no use. He slowed down and fell into a pace, starring ahead while going back to his old apartment, where Susan still lived. Passing an alley, suddenly something caught his attention. He noticed a small figure at the end of the alley. He knew this sunk together body. He'd recognize it everywhere and in any circumstance. He carefully approached her and then slowly sunk down next to her  
"I'm sorry for how I behaved... I was... disturbed... by the news and... worked-up... to... to see and deal with her... see her suffer and... I just... she needed my help and... She didn't want anybody to know and... It's... I just couldn't leave her..."  
Prue shook her head slightly...  
"I really... thought... you'd..."  
she stopped abruptly, not able to say more, as her sobs caught up with her and then suddenly, there was this feeling again, this feeling of safety and protection, of warmness and loving devotion, as he pulled her into his arms.  
"she... had... an attack last week again... a very small one... but... she needed me... she's got that kind of MS, where you get step to step worse... partly you recover again but your body is every time gonna be a little more behind... with every attack... the attacks were coming so often... and she was... completely... freaking... I wanted to be there for dinner... I really did... but... I couldn't... also... when... it's bedtime... she... needs someone to wash her, get her bed ready... I couldn't be there..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"no... Don't... I should have told you... instead of... leave out my distress on you..."  
"will... it... always be this way from now on? You always here... never... with us?"  
"no... We... talked and... she... doesn't want me there anymore... she doesn't want me to watch her body more and more disabling... she is recovering pretty well and... she wants to get into some institution for MS-patients if she's getting any worse... I... just... had to be there the last months... to help her... get settled... deal with everything... what... really wasn't too easy cause... I was shocked myself and... So instead of coming home... I needed to clear my mind and... this way... I... was being away more and more often..."  
"it's okay..."  
Prue said holding tightly onto him  
"but you should have told me... you... should have..."  
"I know... I know... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
Andy reassured her.  
"Promise me you'll never hide things from me again, okay?"  
"I promise..."  
he whispered and kissed the top of her head a few times...


	30. 1x03 Part 01: Familarities

_**Outtakes Part x:**  
_**1x03 Part 1: Familiarities  
**

**--------------------**

The Halliwell sisters were just leaving the house, as they started to argue again on the time Prue'd actually spend at the party  
"So, we're agreed? Twenty minutes?"  
Prue asked, wanting conferment   
"Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes."  
Piper argued, while Phoebe was just glad Prue came along. as soon as Andy and her met, things hopefully would go the way, that Prue wanted to stay longer herself and so she had given up on trying to talk Prue into any time limit.  
"Watch me."  
Phoebe finally heard Prue answer their sister  
"Prue's party tips - meet, greet and bail."  
Phoebe commented in a joke...  
"Hey, I'm sorry but some of us have a job."  
"And some of us have fun."  
"And some of us are having a really bad hair day..."  
Piper commented   
"You know, that is a sign. Let's turn back now before it's too late."  
Prue said trying to turn around again, but Piper was quick to react and grabbed her hand to pull her back into the direction  
"No."  
"Prue, it's never too late for a party."  
"It's never too late, Prue."  
"Remember my sweet sixteen?"  
Phoebe asked grinning from ear to ear  
"Oooh that gives me an idea. Why don't we throw a party and charge commission. It's a great way to make extra cash..."  
"Hey, I have an even better idea. Why don't you just get a job."  
"The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin."  
"It's about time you chicks showed."  
"Hey, Prue, I'm glad you made it."   
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz."  
Prue lied, a fake smile on her face.  
"Marshall, the place looks great."   
Piper complimented their hosts before Prue's bad behavior could shine through.  
"Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?"  
"Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys."  
"Oh, hey, how's the bar?"  
"Oh, dry. I'll take care of it."  
"No, my turn."   
Cynda replied, crushing a beer can in her hand and the headed off to take care of the bar. Marshall noticed her mood and called after her  
"Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests."  
Fritz, as embarrassed as his brother smiled at the sisters  
"You know... sisters..."  
"Tell me about it."  
Prue muttered under her breath, earning glances of both of her own sisters.  
"So listen, enjoy the party."  
"Okay."  
Phoebe answered Marshall and smiled at him and fritz, as they, as well, walked off. Prue's fake smile finally faded off her face  
"Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early..."  
"No!"  
Piper pushed her elbow in Phoebe's rip  
"I... I mean, not yet..."  
now it was phoebe's turn to give her sister a look. Piper caught it  
"Yeah, Prue, we just got here... it... it wouldn't look good..."  
Prue was confused. Ever since she came home her sisters were acting strange and it was getting weirder by the second  
"alright, what's going on?"   
"Going on? What do you mean?"  
Phoebe asked innocently as Prue gave her a very deadly look.  
"Oooh!"  
she smiled spotting Andy  
"what a coincidence... Look, who's here..."   
Phoebe said, a large smile on her face, as Prue looked her direction and also finds Andy in the crowd. Andy waved at her and Prue immediately froze. Taking a big breath as she turned back to her sisters in shock. she hadn't expected Andy to be there. she couldn't handle that... not right now. She was not prepared for meeting him.  
"Phoebe, you didn't..."  
"Well, your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to."  
"We've been through this. Okay, cop, witch, it's not a love connection."   
"Boy, girl, lighten up."  
Piper was chewing her bottom lip the whole time but now slightly nodded to Prue as Phoebe and her left her alone, as Andy approached  
"Hi, Andy"  
Piper greeted him, while passing him on their way into the party  
"we're working on their subtlety."  
Andy grinned and looked back at the other two sisters  
"Then it's onto ending hunger and creating world peace, right?"  
"Hmm, what will I do with my Saturdays?"   
Prue asked, going along the joke. Andy bit his lip, never looking into her eyes, too nervous about it all  
"Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push you..."  
_'that's also why I never called. the question is... why didn't you, after you promised...'   
_Andy thought  
"but I was wondering if you're not doing anything, I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so..."  
Andy said, still looking anywhere but her eyes  
"Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see them get creamed by the Lakers?"  
Prue asked grinning. Andy couldn't help but crack into a grin as well and finally searched her eyes   
"Impressive."  
He told her  
_'now go ahead... you got her in the net'  
_Andy thought  
"Is that a yes?"   
he finally asked her. Andy watched Prue's smile disappear  
"You know"  
Prue looked down...  
_'c'mon Prue... an excuse... c'mon...'  
_"um..."  
Prue looked down and Andy saw, how she was searching for something to get out of it  
"I need to check my book because I might have a... thing."  
Andy swallowed, again looking away  
"A thing?"  
he asked, taking a sip of his mug of beer to hide how hurt he was about her lame excuse. He didn't know fritz was coming up to them until he started to talk   
"So Prue, I hear you're friends with a cop..."  
"Inspector actually..."  
Prue said. She liked to brag with that and so smiled again a bit. She tried to search his eyes again, but looked down, as she found them saddened and disappointed. She started to stir around her drink, playing with the decoration while Andy just tried not to look too nerved. He really wanted to be alone with Prue right now. Be in private with her. Talk in private with her. About what happened and about what will be and so the interruption was more than just a little unwelcomed.  
"Oh, yeah. I've got these parking tickets."  
"My focus is mainly homicide and robbery."   
Prue saw her chance to get away in their polite small talk and checked them with her eyes. She saw Andy was rather angry and annoyed and decided, it really was the best for her to leave  
"Yeah, yeah. So I have these parking tickets..."  
Andy completely ignored him, watching as Prue walked away and trying to follow her, but fritz blocked his way. he tried to stop her, but she was already gone, so he decided to try it the last possible way... with words!   
"Prue... Prue, wait!"  
Prue didn't react and so Andy was left alone with his feelings, his cards and a party full of people he didn't know. He sighted deeply. He hadn't listened to fritz anymore any way and so it was easy to brush him off fast. He nodded at Piper and Phoebe, who watched the scene with horror and then made his way out of the house himself. He stood at the steps of the house and saw the manor door closed and Prue gone. Too late. He let out a deep breath and just stayed at the steps some more, looking over at the manor

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue went rather fast back to the manor. She didn't want to risk Andy coming after her. She needed to be faster than he. She came back to the manor and found the door open. She narrowed her eyes, but ignored it...  
_'Phoebe...'  
_she thought to herself, not minding it more, she closed the door after her and just then something felt very wrong. she looked around a little and then continued her way  
_'bed... sleep... fuck day!'  
_she thought. Suddenly she heard barking. Shocked and startled she looked around, finding a huge dog at the bottom of the stairs. Prue took in a few calming breaths, keeping eye contact with the doc. She was scared, yes, but what was she supposed to do? She remembered, how she once saw a reportage about dogs and that you never should run from them, because that only awakes the hunting ghost in the dog. Slowly she backed away from the stairs and back again to the door. Immediately the dog responded to this and followed her. Prue's panic rose. She looked frantically around, making sure how far away the door still was. As soon as she was at the door she ran out of it. Leaving it open and the dog to bark after her.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy narrowed his eyes, as he heard barking and suddenly noticed how the front door of the manor opened. He saw Prue running out of it and started to dart towards the manor. Prue, still freaked out, ran into him. She shrugged back and starred into his face. As she saw the familiar, comforting face she moved back into him and Andy unconsciously moved his arms around her. He kept eyeing the dog until it finally strode off, and then again looked down at the small figure in his arms. he let out a breath and looked once more up to the manor, making sure, the dog really was gone and then started to rub circles over her back  
"it's okay... it's gone..."  
he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms more around her in a protective manner. For a few minutes they stood there this way, until Andy decided to take her inside and check inside for any other signs. He let one arm slip from her body and lead her inside.  
"Stay here... I'm checking the house over... see if it's safe..."   
"no... You don't have to... like you said... it's gone..."   
"I'm gonna get piper and Phoebe... you shouldn't be alone now..."  
"no... No... It was just... a fright... nothing more... I just... let them have some fun and... I actually... don't want to discuss this right now... I'm... exhausted and… I... just want to get into bed..."  
she told him, looking up into his face. She saw the worriedness in his eyes and smiled slightly   
"what?"  
"it... feels so... familiar... you here... in scary times... it's freaky..."  
Andy smiled  
"you sure you don't want me to check..."  
"no... it's fine..."   
"I'm checking the house from time to time in the next few days, just to make sure everything is okay and... You guys really should start locking the door for a change"  
he said worried. Prue smiled  
"tell that Phoebe..."  
Andy smirked  
_'okay... now or never... go... shoot...'  
_Andy told himself  
"you promised to call..."  
"I know... it was a busy week and... to be honest... I just... want to relax and have some time for myself on the weekend."  
Andy nodded  
"where are we standing right now? I mean... I don't even know how to say... good bye to you now... kiss you... shake your hand... peck your cheek... hug you... I'm thrown off here... I know what I feel for you... I know THAT I feel and care for you... I just wished you'd finally give me a yes or a no... I'd love a yes... but also accept a no..."  
Andy told her, searching her eyes, but Prue's eyes were downcast  
"I know you want answers Andy, but... I'm... not sure what I'm feeling myself and ... I didn't really have the time to think about my feelings since I got the job at Bucklands'... leave me some time, okay? Like I said... I'll take the weekend for myself and... Then... we'll see, okay?"  
Andy bit his lip. No, it wasn't really okay, but what choice did he have? He leaned over to her and pecked her cheek  
"night... if anything's wrong..."  
"I got your number"  
Prue smiled at him.  
"Sweet dreams"  
he said, taking one last longing look into her blue eyes. Prue looked back at him. The feeling was back. The magnet thing was back. But she couldn't pull this into a direction now. She had to consider this first. She couldn't again jump off into stupid spontaneous reactions, caused by their wanting. She first needed to think.   
"Night Andy"  
Prue finally answered. Andy nodded one last time and walked out of the door, closing it after him. It felt so incomplete to both of them, but there was not more one or even both of them were willing to do at the moment.


	31. 1x03 Part 02: Demon Of The Past

_**Outtakes Part X:**  
_**1x03 Part 2: Demon Of The Past  
**

**--------------------**

**_The next morning:_**  
Prue entered her office at Buckland's. The happenings of last night were still on her mind, considering, she just talked to her sisters about it at breakfast. She sighted seeing the pile of work on the table  
_'no time to be scared or anything, Prue'  
_she told herself and sat down, starting to look through the pile, searching something, which might could catch her interest. Finally she found something and started to examine the old vase on the slide carefully, making notes of anything important. She was too deep in her work to notice the footsteps but when the light surrounding changed and someone cleared its throat, she finally looked up.  
"I was told that you might be able to help me."  
the stranger told Prue, but was he really that strange? Prue carefully studied him. he looked somehow familiar... just... where form did she know him? He slowly approached her and pulled a ring off his finger.  
"I'd like to have this"  
he emphasis the word with pointing the ring straight at Prue, before setting it on her desk  
"... appraised."  
He continued. Prue locked eyes with him. Blue eyes. She was clearly confused, what did that guy want here? Of her? He could have it waaay cheaper and she was an expert... not some jerk who would appraise anything she got.  
"Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser."  
Prue told him, keeping her voice cool. Looking up at the 'stranger'  
"I've been there..."  
the stranger told Prue, as she grabbed the ring. It too, somehow looked way too familiar  
"He'd need a week. And I just... I wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom…"  
he pointed out. Prue didn't look back up at him. still studying the ring carefully  
"I feel like... umm I think I've seen a ring similar to this before..."  
Prue told him, continuing to study the ring  
_'I know it... I'm sure I do... but where from?'  
_Prue asked herself, tugging on her memory while babbling on  
"The setting's quite old... At least 17th century..."  
_'maybe it's in one of my books… or maybe THE book… maybe this was he was so familiar'_  
she thought and eyed him once more  
_'nonsense… I just… look into one of the books… maybe I find something there… and he still hasn't attacked… why should it be a demon? Don't panic… though last night was weird, doesn't mean something is really wrong.'  
_she told herself calmly, got up and grabbed for a book about gems.  
"The stones look like crystalline."  
She babbled again and then turned to the intruder again  
"Keep in mind this is just an educated guess."  
She told him and sat back down on her desk  
"Please…"  
he told her, as he sat down, never leaving his eyes off Prue  
"guess away..."  
"I am not mistaken... It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, evil spirits."  
Prue said, reading from her book  
_'familiar… spells… curses, spirits… is that really still a coincidence?'  
_she said starring some more into the book, then bit her lip and looked back at the ring  
"This wouldn't be a wedding band by any chance would it?"  
she asked.  
_'married people aren't demons…'  
_Prue thought, hoping this question would give him away. The stranger didn't suppress a grin.  
_'she's good... and she's mine...'_  
he thought  
"You tell me."  
he told her grinning, rubbing his chin, admiring the woman in front of him  
"The stones are set in two's. The symbol of duality. Man, woman. Again protection."  
She continued  
"And what does all that tell you?"  
Suddenly something jumped in Prue's mind...  
_'that voice... I'm sure... oh my god... no… that can't be... that can't be... it's impossible it's HIM.'  
_She told herself and then looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes. Her own crystal blue eyes. She kept herself from trembling, from shaking her head...  
_'this can't be true! This can't be him. It's impossible.'_  
"Where did you get this ring?"  
She asked, still starring into the stranger's eyes. He came closer to her. Locking eyes with her and Prue suppressed the need to back away.  
"What did you say your name was?"  
she breathed. Her heart was beating double speed.  
_'It isn't true. It just is simply impossible!'  
_"I think you know what my name is..."  
he told her, their eyes never left each other. Prue was getting surer and surer that this was her...  
"Prudence..."  
... father!  
Prue swallowed deeply.  
_'this is worse than any demon could be. This is the devil himself! How dare him? How could he just show up like this? Bastard!'  
_Was all Prue could think, and then found her speech again. She shrieked away. She needed to get away  
"Get out..."  
she told him in a very serious voice, then threw the ring on the table and stood up.  
"And stay... away from us!"  
she threatened him. Victor's face sunk at the words of his own daughter. He looked carefully down.  
_'what to do next?'  
_He swallowed and finally reaches out to get his ring back.  
"I'm staying at the Ballmark."  
He told her while He placed the ring back on his finger  
"What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner?"  
Prue started to shake her head in disgust.  
_'How dare him just to walk in like that and ask to go out for dinner with us. How can he just walk in and act like nothing happened? Like he cared or at least was there the last, almost 20 years! How can he just act like he actually was our father?'  
_"Let's say... tomorrow night. We can talk..."  
that was it. The final point for Prue.  
"After how you abandoned us? How dare you!"  
Victor stayed completely calm, never loosing eye contact with his daughter  
"Fiery temper... I like that..."  
he told her as a grin spread over his face  
"It reminds me of someone I know..."  
"I am nothing like you..."  
_'oh no? What about the eyes? Where are they coming from, huh?'  
_he played with her in his mind.  
"I would never leave my responsibilities, my family."  
"I can see we have some issues to work through."  
"Oh, we've got the whole subscription... Now get out... before I have you thrown out!"  
Prue said in the same disgusted voice she had always talked to him, since she discovered, who this stranger really was  
"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"  
he asked, and if they had to win a stare contest, to prove who was the stronger, the mightier, the one in control, none of them looked anywhere but the other's eyes. Not blinking. Finally Victor gave her a look like, 'oh please... what do you wanna prove to me?' then turned around and left. Prue flopped back into her chair. Sighting deeply. this day was getting worse by the second!


	32. 1x03 Part 03: Connection To The Past

_**Outtakes Part 32:**  
_**1x03 Part 03: Connection To The Past  
**

**--------------------**

After Victor had gone, Prue knew, she had to warn her sisters. If he tried it with her, he'd also try it with them. She grabbed her phone and called the manor. An hour later all three sisters found themselves together in their favorite café. Grams had always taken them there for special occasions, because she thought you could get there the best cake of the world.  
"Sooo where's the fire?"  
Piper asked kinda worried. To be honest, she even thought the worst. She, at the first ring of Prue's voice found something very odd to the situation and the only thing she could think of, that could be this important and couldn't wait one more second, was in her mind, Prue being pregnant. One time with Andy was enough, they all knew that.   
"There... was someone at the auction house in the noon. Someone we all know."  
Prue started carefully  
"who are you talking about? Andy?"  
Phoebe asked finding the scene rather hilarious.   
"No, it was... Victor"  
"victor? As in Victor... our dad Victor?"  
Piper asked, not expecting that and especially not knowing what to make of it.  
"You found him?"  
Phoebe asked, as a smile crept over her face. She was in New York to search for her father, but she couldn't find him and there he was. Out of nowhere.  
"It's not like I found him... he came to me. With this ring of mom."  
"what does he want?"  
Piper asked.   
"He said he was staying at the ballmarkt. He wants to see us. Have dinner with us. talk with us"  
"see... I told you, he still cares for us"  
Phoebe said completely optimistic. Piper stayed, as always, somewhere in the middle between Prue and Phoebe. She was excited, like Phoebe, but on the other hand, she, just like Prue, had her doubts. After 20 years he just suddenly was there. It had some kind off weird touch to it, she really had to admit. Prue just looked down at Phoebe's attempt to cheer the other's and the sisters turned silent for a few minutes. Each sunk into their own thoughts. Each dealing of it in their own way.

"I wonder why he went to you first. Why not Phoebe or me?"  
Piper finally spoke, releasing the silence.  
"Piper, it's not like I won the lottery..."  
Prue said lowly. She didn't like Victor being back and she wouldn't hide that fact.  
"What was he like? Did he ask about us?"  
Prue looked up to Phoebe. She hated to break her little sister's heart, but she had to be honest with her  
"Actually, no."  
Phoebe sights deeply. She couldn't believe that. Her father wasn't that monster, Prue wanted him to be. She knew it deep inside of her. Prue immediately saw, Phoebe disliked what she said, maybe even thought she'd lie to her, just to scare her off of their father  
"Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for twenty years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?"  
Prue asked, trying to convince her sisters, it wasn't a good thing, he was there.  
"Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives..."  
Piper put in. she wanted to be excited. She was excited. Their father was there now. What did the rest matter? She wanted to get to know her daddy again. She wanted to have someone of the older generation in her life again. She wanted someone to guide her. Someone... for her kids. What a life would her kids have? No grandfather to tell them all kinds of tales. No grandmother to fuss over them? She wanted her father so badly. He was the only connection to their past they still had left. And Piper just didn't want to loose that connection again, just because Prue was too stubborn to even consider, talking to him.  
"After all this time?"  
Prue asked and looked into Piper's eyes. She felt so sorry for her. She didn't want to hurt her sisters. But she knew her father. She knew what Grams said about him. She needed to protect them of him  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
She added gently.   
"Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now!"  
Phoebe said, almost jumping up to go. She didn't want to listen to the little intruder in her mind, who told her, Prue might be right.  
"Will you be rational? Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out..."   
Prue took a deep breath and stopped immediately, as a waitress came up to their table, getting her and Piper's dirty plates with a   
"Let me get that for you."  
All three sisters for a second cheered slightly up and smiled at the older lady. But when she left, their facades melted right away and Prue continued her speech  
"Just when we find out... we're witches he shows up. But when mum dies he's no where to be found..."  
"He sent us birthday cards..."   
Phoebe put in, still trying to see the positive, though her positions slowly drowned in Prue's pessimistic kind.  
"Selective memory."  
Prue quipped in a very defensive way. She sighed lowly and directed her view ahead of her. Not Phoebe was the enemy. Victor was. She had to keep that in mind. She took a big breath before starting all over again  
"Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed."  
Prue said in a way more calm voice now. Piper bit her lip. She wouldn't give up her fantasy of her kids playing with their grandpa, of having her father back in her life this easily.  
"Prue, it's not that I don't see your point"  
she told her older sister honestly  
"but you knew him."  
she told her sister. Reasoning with her.  
"We didn't."  
she added, shaking her head.  
"He always was gone to work, the times we can think back on."  
She said carefully. Piper didn't look at either of her sister's. She didn't want to fight with one of them, nor tell anyone she sided with them. Both of her sisters had a point. And all three of them knew that.  
"Why can't we have a chance to know him now?"  
Piper asked her, trying to get Prue to understand, why they wanted it so badly. Prue closed her eyes. She knew Piper was right. She knew there was a sligth chance, Victor really had changed. But there was more to it. Piper was right in the section, that she knew Victor and with this she knew he wasn't gonna change that easy. She'd never forgive him, for just leaving her, when she slept. He had made his goodbyes to Piper and Phoebe. Not to her. She was deep asleep. Her mother had told her, when she asked whether Victor didn't love her like Piper and Phoebe, that he said goodbye to her as well. That he was with her for a few minutes before leaving. But she never could forgive him, he just left. Without looking her one last time in the eye.  
"Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him."  
Prue said lowly. Her facade, her defensive breaking visibly.  
"How can we find out if we don't talk to him?"   
Phoebe questioned again


	33. 1x03 Part 04: Monster? Angel? Human!

_**Outtakes Part 33:**  
_**Monster? Angel? Human!  
**

**--------------------**

"Morning"  
Prue said entering the conservatory and right away went for the hall, which lead to the kitchen to search for the telephone book. She needed to find someone who could repair the attic door.  
"Morning"  
Piper and Phoebe answered from the conservatory.  
"what are you searching for?"  
"telephone book"  
"why?"  
"cause someone broke into the house last night... and that someone crashed the attic door and got the book downstairs"  
"what?"  
"is that why the door was locked last night when I came home?"  
Piper asked as she started helping Prue to search for the phone book   
"exactly. And since the attic door was crashed... that someone, who came in had to have a key to the manor, cause I locked it when I left and the front door wasn't crashed"  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen, grabbing herself some coffee and sitting down on the table.  
"You don't know that for sure."  
Phoebe argued  
"I know plenty. First someone rips off the attic door, and then the Book of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?"  
Piper finally found the phone book  
"Why would somebody want the book?"  
she asked and grabbed the phone book, getting it out and handing it to Prue  
"Here..."  
Prue took a seat and both sisters moved to the kitchen table as well  
"Well, for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power... our power."   
She concluded, starting to flip through the phone book  
"That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches..."   
Piper said, mainly looking at Prue, but also glancing at Phoebe from time to time  
"Yeah. Someone like Victor..."  
Prue said, finally speaking out what she thought already for a while. Leaving the statement like that in the room. Not adding anything else   
"What? Dad?"  
Phoebe asked unbelievingly. She still didn't want to even think about the possibility, their father was bad. A monster in fact. Piper rolled her eyes. She was so sick of Prue's accusations. So sick about the permanent fights between Prue and Phoebe. Both of them could just go a step into the other's direction and then they all would be perfectly fine.  
"Look, just think about it... the moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book."  
Prue said and waited a minute, to let them consider it then continued to push the subject onto Victor   
"Coincidence? I think not."  
Phoebe sighed. She wanted to scream. Scream loud. This was driving her simply insane.  
"The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed on down through the female line."  
Piper argued, looking directly at Prue, taking a big breath  
"There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're charmed..."  
she started, just to be interrupted by Prue  
"And there's as good of a chance he does..."  
Prue threw in. Phoebe suddenly froze, as she remembered her premonition of victor. Prue could be right. She didn't want to believe it. But Prue could be, COULD be right.  
"What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us?"  
Piper asked. Prue displayed their father as a monster. She knew he wasn't an angel. But he was a normal human, like all of them. One who makes mistakes from time to time. One who deserves a second chance. Even after 20 years. Prue didn't answer and Piper just didn't know what to say anymore   
"Phoebe, help me out here..."  
Piper begged. Phoebe didn't answer right away. her thoughts were still on her premonition. The premonition she tried so hard to forget, but simply couldn't.   
"Phoebe."  
Piper called out to her, trying to get the youngest to speak  
"Okay... let's just... say for... the sake of argument that he is after it. Wouldn't he have taken it with him? He wouldn't have left it behind..."  
none of the sisters knew what to say anymore, so finally Piper spoke up again. They couldn't be sure, it was Victor and as long as they weren't sure, he was innocent to her.  
"Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in."  
she told them, trying to stay reasonable.  
"And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please."  
Prue stopped, not sure whether to tell them or not. Whether to continue or not. But why not?  
"Besides, Andy's already been here."  
"Oh, so Andy was here... again. Talk about coincidence. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him?"  
Phoebe asked suddenly pretty upset. There had to be another explanation for her premonition. There simply had to be. Ready to accuse anything else, but not her daddy.  
"He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house..."  
Prue argued. She didn't want to risk loosing the book. They needed it. It was the only way to get information about who they were. What they were supposed to do. Why they had their powers.  
"Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight."  
Piper told Prue   
"I wanna see dad."  
She said sharply.  
"So do I."   
Phoebe added in the same voice Piper had already used. Prue gave up. She couldn't protect them. Not against their will. Not anymore. She sighed  
"I've already seen him..."  
she replied coolly. Piper looked at her. She took a big breath, thinking for a second whether to argue with Prue or not. But she knew, it didn't have any use. Prue was stubborn. If she didn't want to, she didn't want to. Nothing would change her mind. It had no use arguing, so she just as well could spare her breath. So Phoebe and her got out of the kitchen. Not wanting to talk to her any longer and so they could talk about what they'd do till tonight. What to wear and everything else. Prue just got up and walked upstairs. She needed to get ready for work.


	34. 1x03 Part 05: Memory Lane

_**Outtakes Part 34:**  
_**1x03 Part 05: Memory Lane  
**

**--------------------**

"We're going!"  
Piper yelled and then the front door was slammed shut. Prue sighed deeply. She couldn't always protect them, she knew that, but she should have kept them safe from him. She shouldn't have told them in the first place. Her stomach rebelled and pulled her out of her thoughts. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She should have called Andy, saying at least something about why she didn't come over to his for the game. After all, he didn't say he'd pick her. And even if he did. She wasn't ready to go. Wouldn't be. She should have told him she didn't want to go. But... she was such an emotional ballast right now. She didn't want to project all that crap once more onto Andy. He suffered enough already with her behaviour. He didn't need a frustrated Prue to deal with. Her issues to deal with. Prue finally reached the kitchen and looked for a second onto the phone. He'd know right away, there was something wrong. She shook her head. He'll figure it out. She continued to the fridge and searched through it. It was pretty much empty. Piper had hoped till the very last second, Prue would come along and so didn't prepare anything for her. She sighed and grabbed the Tupperware container filled with broccoli out of the fridge.  
"Yummy, vegetables..."  
Prue told herself, ironically. She was speaking to herself. She only spoke to herself, when she was very down. How could someone who wasn't even one third of her life at her side – and the most of that she didn't even remember anyway – still affect her so much? How could he still pull her down so much? How could he dare just to show up like this! Sighing she put the container into the microwave and starred out of the window, her thoughts lost for a minute or two. She wasn't thinking anything. She didn't want to think, because if she thought, she'd have to think about Victor. Finally the microwave gave a sound and Prue turned her attention back to her dinner. She poured the contempt of the container onto a dish, just as another sound of the house rang in her ears. The doorbell. Who could that be? Prue asked herself. She placed the container onto the table and neglected her warmed dinner to open the door. She opened it and found Andy in front of it.  
"My plans for tonight fell through, figured I'd stop by..."  
he told her. Right away a charming smile on his face, as he rubbed her the guilt right into the face. It after all was her fault, he didn't go to the game, which he really had loved to. Prue couldn't help but smile, as he added irony, blame and charm so well up to one another. Guiltily, she looked down, opened the door wider and went out of the way to let him into the house she called home.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get back to you about the game"  
Prue apologised after she had closed the door.   
"It's okay, I didn't expect you to say yes in the first place"  
Andy told her, not knowing, she actually did say yes yesterday. Prue smiled and hugged herself a little  
"yeah... you know... I'm... just still pretty upset about Victor..."  
"Victor? Your dad Victor?"  
"ya... Andy... did you hit your head or something?"  
Prue asked confused  
"not that I know of... why?"  
"I told you yesterday already about him being in San Francisco..."  
"I wasn't here yesterday, Prue..."  
he told her, looking at her oddly and confused. Prue narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong here. Could it have been Andy after all? Could he have been the one after the book? But that was impossible! He acted... surprised... confused... and he looked like she was crazy. He couldn't be it. Andy never was a good actor. Especially she could look through him very easily. But he changed. Inspectors had to put on a mask, now had they? This is ridiculous. Prue told herself and shook her head slightly  
"Prue? You okay?"  
"ya... it's just... weird... I could have sworn... you were here..."   
Andy smiled at her  
"maybe you hit your head"  
he joked. Prue hit him playfully on the chest  
"let's go to the kitchen"   
she told him laughing slightly. If he was after the book, he'd show his face soon enough. They were at the manor and she was indeed alone. If he wanted the book, he had an easy game here. If not... the better!  
"Sooo you wanna tell me about this Victor thing?"   
Andy asked, seeing she needed to talk.  
"It's a long story, you know..."  
"don't have anything planned..."  
he put in. Prue smiled  
"want some coffee?"  
"would die for"   
he said laughing. He had a long day at the station, and actually was tired, but he had this weird feeling, that he had to check on Prue. He didn't know it was emotionally. To be honest he still was searching for whatever it could have been, that broke into the manor. He couldn't rest, thinking Prue might be in harm. He saw her starting to work on the coffee and finally got rid of is jacket. He loosely hung it over the back of a chair on the kitchen table, leaning onto it slightly, looking at Prue as she prepared their coffee.  
"You look tired..."  
Prue said  
"kinda am... but you shouldn't change the subject, though we both know you're very talented in this..."  
Prue smiled and got two mugs for them, as Andy finally sat down, looking at her expectantly.  
"You know... I never heard from him after he left. Not once in those twenty years. And then last morning, I think of nothing bad... am at work... perfectly fine... and then all of a sudden there he was. He just showed up"  
she told Andy. Finally leaving out all the pain Victor had caused in her. She never would tell anything like that her sisters. She needed to be strong there. Protect them. But with Andy, she was the one, who could let go of all her sorrow and pain. He was the protector. The strong one.  
"I can't believe it. How are you dealing?"  
he asked gently, thought he saw in her eyes how upset she was. He watched her every move. She looked amazing. She still did, though she was emotionally completely drained. He watched her slow motions. Her sighs now and then as she poured coffee into the mugs  
"Honestly? I'm not."  
She finally sat down with him, handing him his coffee. Andy kept watching her. He never let his eyes leave her body. Her face.  
"I don't blame you. What do you think he wants?"  
he asked carefully. He wasn't sure, if he was allowed to ask these things. Like he told Prue already two days ago, he didn't know where they stood. What they were. How he should deal with her. Prue starred ahead of her. She didn't want him to see this huge pain in her eyes. She didn't want him to see the possible tears which could spill.  
"Dinner."  
She answered, and noticed how he didn't react. She needed to give him more  
"Piper and Phoebe are there with him now."  
She told him and after another short break, looked into his eyes. If she didn't hear what he thought, she needed to see it.  
"You know, they just don't understand. They don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go."  
Prue looked back into her mug. She saw the shock in his eyes. How he wanted to say, 'hey, c'mon, stop. This isn't your fault' she let out a small laugh as she realized. She actually never had a slight chance of holding them back. She only could have made them change their minds. Why was she giving herself the fault for this mess anyway  
"I can't believe they went..."  
she added, feeling how his, almost pitying look, turned into a confused one. Andy felt how emotionally drained Prue was. He felt how she needed to talk this out. And he knew, he'd break out any second. But he couldn't. She needed him right now. Not as preacher, but as listener. So he put the wooden stick he used to stir up his coffee in his mouth, keeping himself silent this way.  
"He's acting like no time has passed... like I'm still his little girl and I'm not."   
She stopped, looking at him. She wasn't sure whether she told it herself, Andy or Victor. Andy after all, still thought they were the same as back in high school as well. Andy felt, how she somehow also directed to him and started chewing the wooden stick nervously, but still didn't say anything. She needed to leave it out. She needed to talk. And after all, he still was her best friend. He always had listened to her. So why not now? Prue hid a small smile as she noticed how intensely he listened.  
"There are things that I want to tell him..."  
Prue paused. She looked away, just so he didn't see her damn eyes. The eyes which would give her away. The eyes, which would cause pity in his, if he just saw, what was in them. It was hard to tell Andy, the one, she wanted and needed to tell so much as well  
"I want him to know what he missed. You know like..."  
Prue stopped for a second, to think and regain her full volume of voice again  
"the time I broke my arm... or the day that I finally passed my driver's test... our prom!"  
Andy took the wooden stick out of his mouth and as the honest man he was couldn't help the comment which was spoken out loud just a second later  
"Didn't we kinda miss that too?"  
Prue flushed slightly, smiled and looked away again. Andy smirked at the memory and kept his stare on her. The stare, which was supposed to reassure her and tell her to go on. Prue looked away. She felt the attraction right there, as both of them remembered the night of their prom.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"_you and this baby mean the world to me... and... when you smiled like that at me... I knew there was something... I just... somehow felt... you needed me with you... and so, I stayed with you... every step... my arm always around you."  
"I actually smiled to stop your guys' worries... not make them worse..."  
Prue said lowly   
"can't fail a man who's in love"  
Andy told her. Prue looked at the ring on her finger for a second, before looking into his face. He looked down at her a worried and sad glance in his eyes, though he was smiling, and Prue knew what Andy meant. She knew right now, what he was feeling, though he tried to cover it. She knew, he didn't know what he'd do, if something happened to her or the baby. And she felt the same. Prue just nodded and then pecked his lips a few times, before rubbing his nose gently with hers, trying to get him to other thoughts. But couldn't shake this feeling off herself. She needed him. She needed him more than anything. And this smile... he was one of the strongest in their class, always has been, but this smile showed, he needed her. Despite his physical strength, he couldn't live without her. This thought, this new perspective and the ring on her finger, somehow made Prue feel even more connected and even closer to Andy than she ever felt._ _She rolled up into ball and hid herself in his strong arms. Reassuring him with soft kisses on his chest. Andy smiled and hid his face in her fallen hair, closing his eyes and searching comfort in her with every sense he had. Feeling her close and kissing him. Smelling the vanilla scent of her hair. Hearing her soft voice, reassuring she and the baby were okay and never would leave him_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

She wanted to be once more this happy. She wanted to right now, go upstairs and lay like this in his arms again. Safe. Protected. Happy. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to hide. She recollected herself, almost feeling the tears already in her eyes  
"I want him to know."  
She finally said and looked him straight in the face.   
"I want him to want to know."  
Andy looked down. He knew what she meant and he knew she also was talking about the two of them. They had tried to speak so many times and it never worked. He just realized this now. And he felt guilty. He wanted to listen to her. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted her back in his life. So barely. He looked up again just to look into those amazing eyes he missed more than anything.  
"And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell he's been all my life... Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay."  
Prue said, playing with her mug, so she didn't have to look at him  
"So tell him."  
Prue sighed soundly. Andy still looked at her intensely. Clung to her lips, like his life dependent on them. He knew this could be his chance. She needed comfort and he was there for her. But he also knew, she needed to come to terms with her father. She needed to do this. She needed to work some of her issues out, before they could work on their issues. They were newer and the scars, they left, weren't as deep as the one Victor left behind. Prue looked down. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to get out of it. She had loved to just fly into his arms and tell him to hold her, forever.  
"I'll drop you off."  
There his voice was again. Completely determined. Prue looked up at him, looked him into the eyes and knew, she had to do this. He was right.


	35. 1x03 Part 06: I'll Want To Know

_**Outtakes Part 35:**  
_**1x03 Part 06: I'll want to know  
**

**--------------------**

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Very quiet indeed. She was too entangled in her pondering what to tell her father, how to not freak out right away. How to stay cool. How to... god this was so hard. Maybe it was too hard. She looked up at Andy and opened her mouth, to tell him to stop, that she couldn't do it. But what would he think? That she wasn't the self conscious woman he knows and loves so much? That she couldn't even face her own father? That she was a coward to run? She never though about herself as anything mentioned before. She didn't now, cause, her father was the biggest nightmare one could have. The greatest demon one ever could have to fight.

Andy didn't notice how she from time to time turned to him. He starred out on the dark street. It never was really dark in San Francisco. It was a big city. The lights were never turned off and even if they were, someone else already started turning them on again. He tried hard to concentrate on the traffic but found it very difficult, since Prue's voice still rang in his mind  
'He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still his little girl and I'm not.'  
'I want him to want to know.'  
Self doubts crept over him.  
'Did I want to know her? Did I want to listen to her? God... I didn't just want her, right? I love her...'  
Andy closed his eyes for a brief second, but remembered the traffic and so opened them fast again. He finally stopped the car at the Ballmarket. A servant right away went up to him, to receive the keys, but he smiled to him with the words  
"just a cab myself"  
and then turned to Prue, who hadn't seemed to noticed they were there until he looked over   
"I know it's hard... but... this is what you always wanted, remember? When your mom died... you wanted nothing more but him to be there... when... we found out about Meghan and... Grams was being a bitch... you wanted him to be there. To understand. To care. Maybe... he's here to do exactly that. Maybe... he understands he made a mistake. He's just a human, ho... Prue."  
Prue smiled  
"you wanted to say honey, now did you?"  
"don't change the subject"  
Andy answered  
"don't you change the subject"   
she quipped and looked into his eyes.  
"You know, that I want you... in every meaning of the word. Lover, partner, soul mate, friend, maybe even a little sex-toy"  
he smirked and she relaxed a little and finally smiled again as well  
"go in there... settle your issues with your father and... maybe... we can tomorrow settle ours and... I promise... I'll listen. I promise I'll want to know... whatever you wanna talk to me about... after all... I'm still your best friend, now am I?"  
Prue smiled. This completely broke the blockade she had been trying to build up for now almost a week. He said exactly what she needed to hear right now. Prue again looked into his eyes. She wanted to say those three words so badly, but she couldn't. She just hoped, he'd find what he searched for in her eyes. Andy smiled slightly and put a hand to her cheek  
"I know... but... I don't think we should... do this... not until we really talked and... then we'll see... where we are..."  
he told her.  
"Thank you"  
Prue answered him. And beside him saying, he didn't want to, she leaned closer o him and gentle brushed a fast kiss onto his lips, before leaving him in his car and facing some of her inner demons first. Andy at first smiled, and then sighed. She again was gone. But this time, he somehow had the feeling it was different and so a small smirk played on his lips. Maybe the case of Prue... Trudeau wasn't cleared after all.


	36. 1x03 Part 07: Family Reunion

_**Outtakes Part 36:**  
_**1x03 Part 07: Family Reunion  
**

**--------------------**

They hadn't been long there, standing at the entrance before Victor came. Piper starred at him, almost speechless. There he was, after 20 years... looking just like back then. He smiled a little as he approached them and Piper slowly saw, he had changed a tiny bit after all. There were little wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Strong wrinkles which accentuated his face the more.  
"You really came"   
he said smiling as he looked Piper over. He nodded slightly to himself.  
"All your mother's"  
he said smiling, brushing a hand over her cheek  
"Prue's the one most like mom"  
Piper said, trying t not to be charmed right away by him  
"you've got a great deal of her as well... can see that in your eyes"  
he told her proudly. Piper smiled a little and didn't know whether to hug him, thank him, kiss his cheek or what. Phoebe, however wasn't so shy and right after Victor had a good look at Piper, almost jumped into his arms  
"hey, hey, hey... easy, Phoebe... I'm only an old man"  
"no, you're our dad..."  
Piper corrected him. Victor smiled and just like 20 years ago, when he left he asked with a cheerful smile  
"do I get a hug?"  
Piper couldn't help but smile and fly into his arms. It felt so right. It felt like home.   
"I think... we should get to our table, now don't we?"   
He said pulling away and letting them go again. God, how he had missed his little girls. He loved them dearly and the only picture he had of them, together as family, was burning in his wallet. He'd protect them. Even if it meant, to give his won life away. He let them to their table and sat down. He was a little disappointed, Prue wasn't there, but he knew he hurt them. He couldn't just expect them to be all fire and flame. Prue was stubborn; he knew she'd be the hardest to talk to. But maybe, after a little while, she'd learn to trust him again as well.  
"I ordered for us already... I Hope you guys don't mind"  
Piper smiled  
"not at all"   
she said shaking her head  
"as long as you didn't ordered brain of some animal or anything alike... I'm fine"   
Phoebe said smiling brightly.  
"It's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about..."  
he told them unfolding his napkin and placing it, like a gentleman, on his lap. Piper, nervous as she was, grabbed a carrot and started nibbling at it, just to keep herself busy  
"We do."  
Phoebe agreed, Piper just nodded, to show, that she agreed as well. Phoebe sighed. Great, piper was in complete distract. It'd be her turn to talk all night  
"I mean, yeah, we have a few questions..."  
Victor's smile slowly faded as he looked down for one single second, then looked back up and straight at Piper. He saw, her nibbling at the carrot and smiled.  
"You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it."  
he said, trying to get her to open a little more up  
"That's right. I was six."  
She answered, laughing a little, a hand in front of her mouth to keep the contents of it inside  
"Phoebe, You know, when you were one... you couldn't walk yet but you could swim..."  
he told her, recollecting the memories of his precious girls. The once which still were there, with a far away, kind of dreamy look  
"You were a fish..."  
he said smiling again, as both started to laugh.  
'and look at you now...'  
he thought, so proud, and yet hating himself once more for missing everything, but glad he might could have a chance to change this. He just needed them to get back to trust each other. He'd get the book out of the way and finally... they'd be a happy family. Like it was supposed to. Like it always should have been. Like it would have been without magic. Like it would have been without whitelighters. Like it could have been, if Patty just had stood up to him and his opinion. They could have been so happy. He sighed lowly  
"This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural... almost like normal."  
He told them, sharing his thoughts  
"Almost."  
Piper admitted with a nod and looked down  
"It's just... umm..."  
she couldn't push that thought back. She loved him being here. She loved him, right away playing the daddy. But all of that didn't make up for the last 20 years. She collects all her strength, to look at her father  
"well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?"  
she asked Victor sighed again. He didn't want to go there yet. He wanted to bond with them a little more before he started with the whole witchcraft crap. With the whole... your grandmother was such a bitch crap. He cleared his throat and smiled a little  
"Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time."  
He told them, trying very hard to stay serious and not bursting into laughs, especially when Phoebe started to. Piper just screwed her face. That wasn't exactly the answer she wanted. She expected. But with the charming smile of her father in her eyes and the laughter of her little sister in the ear, it was impossible, to not feel home and comfortable. He'd explain. At some point. So she finally relaxed and smiled as well, just as a waiter steps up to them and places a plate in front of Phoebe.  
"Here you are, ma'am."  
"Thank you."  
Phoebe replied  
"Bon appetite."  
Victor wished them, as the waiter placed a plate in front of Piper as well. After the first course was through  
"sooo... how have your lives been?"  
Victor asked. He wanted to know so much  
"oh nothing exciting... school... work at a bank... and a few weeks ago I became a chef..."  
"a chef? Piper, are you kidding! You run that thing! She's fabulous, dad"  
Victor smiled  
"I remember you always were the one begging your mother to make cookies for the whole house and when she was home and promised you to make some, you'd stand up at 5 a.m., too excited to wait a second longer. You'd wind up in our bedroom, snuggling up to your mother, whispering in the sweetest voice you had 'mommy... can we now finally make cookies?' Your mother always tried to sooth you, to go back to sleep, but she never made it. when I came downstairs about an hour later, you always were merrily sleeping in front of the oven, since you fell asleep in front of the it, watching your precious cookies"  
"yeah... that was the thing I missed most when mom died... Grams cooked with me, too... but she'd never give into my pleas."  
Piper said, smiling sadly.  
"I never had any doubts you'd become a cook. There was nothing you did with such passion as you did those cookies."  
"ya... that's cause you missed out the whole... 'I'm gonna become a vet' disaster"   
she said smiling. That had been when she was about ten. She had the most wonderful dreams about it, till she realized, being a vet included to kill animals and also to do something against bleedings and alikes.  
"What about you Phoebe?"  
he asked  
"oh... you know... there was nothing too big with me... I went to new York... a year ago... to search you..."  
"ya... I was placed in Chicago back then"  
he answered  
"but... c'mon... there ahs to be more..."  
"nope... I'm college-less, I'm job-less... boyfriend-les..."  
she told him smiling, trying hard to hide her wild years of him. She glanced at Piper from time to time making sure, she didn't spill anything. Victor noticed immediately   
"and I'm supposed to believe that? You know, Phoebe... I wasn't a saint either... never was..."  
Phoebe looked guiltily down.  
"I'm sure you didn't screw up as much as I did..."   
she said smiling sadly  
"in front of me is sitting a beautiful, fully grown woman... it can't be that bad"  
"well... there was shoplifting... there were drugs... there was... freebie... cause everyone could actually have me... pick one..."  
"and still you're not any of that anymore, now are you? Everyone ahs a hard time. Everyone has a freak out from time to time. The question is, if you keep screwing up or if you try to change something and it seems like you succeeded"  
Victor told her.   
"What about you? Are you talking about your screw up right now as well?"  
Piper asked carefully. Victor swallowed.  
"Leaving you girls and your mother... was the biggest mistake I ever made..."  
"why didn't you return?"  
"I was ashamed. I had run away, like a coward. Run away from all the problems between your mom and me. Your grandma and me. I knew your grandmother never would have let me into your guys' life again..."  
"does that mean... you're here... because... she's... she's dead?"  
"partly. I heard from Julia, that Patty had died. Your mother always was the one... keeping me out of your grandmother's shot and so I didn't dare to come to her funeral. I didn't want to make everything worse for you. I couldn't do that to your mother. I couldn't screw her funeral. I sneaked after you a few weeks later. You were doing pretty well and so I ran again. You girls had so much of your mother inside of you. It just hurt too much. It's hurting now. I was in town, for business... I had thought about contacting you guys... but... I thought, you wouldn't even want to see me. Not after 20 years and no single word. Turns out I was partly right..."  
he said, looking at the empty chair on his left side.  
"I went to your mother's grave, to lay down some flowers... there I got to know Penny was dead... I... actually wanted to talk to Prue... about... well everything. I didn't think she'd react this extreme. I didn't think... she'd tell you... but then Phoebe came here..."   
Piper's attention moved form her father to Phoebe  
"what? You saw him?"  
"after Prue told us, he was here... I just couldn't wait... I would have told you, but you know how Prue freaked about the whole subject."  
Phoebe defended. Victor smiled a little "the whole truth is, that your father is a big fat looser... who ahs done more than only one mistake"  
he told them   
"you can't be so much of a looser, affording a hotel like this... a meal like this"  
Phoebe answered honestly  
"I got fortune two years back... caught myself a pretty good job and suddenly there I was... working myself up..."  
he told them. just as the next course came  
"I think... we slowly should let the past rest... we after all have a future to look on to..."  
he said smiling, trying to finally get away from the topic.  
"A future with you?"  
Piper questioned  
"hopefully"  
Victor said smiling. His plan had to work. And if I worked, he had no problem to stay in San Francisco. With his girls. Protect them form whatever he could. As soon as the whole witchcraft factor was gone. The truth was, he didn't want them to have their powers, because he knew exactly, he couldn't protect them of these kind of things. He could protect his girls from much. But not from that. That's why he had left 20 years ago. He was a greater danger to them than he was a saviour. They kept chatting along, joking about, throughout the main course. They had a great time, and as soon as they were ready, the plates were carried away again. They had a very good time, when suddenly something caught Victor's eyes. A woman was storming into the restaurant. He swallowed a few times. She had come. He took a big breath and got up  
"Prudence..."  
he said smiling. She had come. The rest didn't matter. She accepted his offer, which meant, he wasn't something completely out of her world. Piper and Phoebe had turned when their father had gotten up. They looked shocked at the oldest. Scared about what would happen. They saw how Prue and Victor started to stare each other down and were afraid, Victor was ripped into pieces by Prue's immense anger and the powers she still wasn't able to control properly.  
"Did I miss much?"  
she asked coldly  
"Umm, just catch up. Dad was filling us in... Memory lane."  
Phoebe tried to break Prue's anger just a little. It was only a small rescue for Victor, since he was at least able to break the eye contact.  
"Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?"  
Prue asked, furiously. She had planned so hard to stay calm. She had been going over her words over and over again in the car. But now that she faced the man worse anything she ever had to face... she knew she just couldn't stay calm.   
"Prue..."  
Piper tried as well to sooth Prue. To calm her, at least a tiny bit down.  
"I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Mom died?"   
she asked sharply and looked at Victor who was sitting back down in his chair on the table. No response came.  
"We actually could've used it then."  
"Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new..."  
Piper said silently  
"It's okay, Piper. I'm a big boy... I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you."  
"Too late."  
Prue answered coolly. Pipers noticed nothing was working, not with Prue and not with her father either anymore. she was desperate and looked around, searching desperately for something to change the topic  
"I wonder what's keeping that dessert?"   
there was not much reaction to her cheery enquire. The only signal, she really had said it out loud, was coming from Phoebe, who smiled sadly at her  
"Please, sit down. Have something to eat..."  
Victor tried, the whole time starring into Prue's eyes. There it was again, this same challenge as in her office. Trying to stare the other down. Showing who the mightier one was.   
"I'm not hungry..."  
Prue put in, showing that she didn't need hi. Not if she didn't want him.  
"Always in a hurry, Prue."  
He almost sang, showing her, he till was the one in control, he stopped for a second  
"You skipped crawling and went straight to walking."   
Prue never would have let him go through with it and right away shot back  
"ooh, we're sharing memories... Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door!"  
hit and sunk. Victor immediately broke the eye contact, leaving Prue as the superior. But no one really seemed to like this. Piper and Phoebe sighed. Prue was screwing everything. They seriously wished right now, she had stayed at home. Piper looked up to find a waiter with a big desert approaching. Victor turned, to see what had caught her attention. Maybe it was something he could use. He too spotted the waiter. This was his chance. And so just as a waiter walked past them holding a flambeau, Victor put out his foot and tripped him. Piper froze him and the restaurant immediately. Piper was the first to notice the restaurant was frozen and looked wildly around for intruders, but there were no one. Phoebe noticed it too and looked around as well, praying no one would enter the restaurant just right now. Finally Piper got up and took the flambeau out of the waiter's hands. Everyone unfroze and the waiter, despite being rid of the flambeau, fell flat on his face.  
"Who wants flambeau?"   
Piper asked, trying to cheer. Victor looked down and settled his thoughts for a second. He had been right. Their powers had been set free with Penny's dead. They were in great danger, for a while already. He again had failed them. But maybe it wasn't too late after all. They still were alive. They still were okay. The waiter finally recollects himself and takes the flambeau off Piper  
"Nice reflexes."  
Victor just commented chuckling slightly and patiently waited till the waiter finally was gone  
"Now let me get this straight."  
He said, not looking at any of them while carefully folding his napkin, to keep himself busy, so he could secretly study the girls' reaction without them even noticing   
"Piper, you freeze time. Prue,"  
he looked straight at her. Who was the superior now?  
"Don't you move objects?"   
Prue held her breath for a second and then looked somewhat guiltily down  
"And what's you special trick, Phoebe? Premonitions?"  
Phoebe stared at him speechless and then just nodded slightly  
"Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere, huh?"

He asked, looking straight at Prue. The sisters again exchanged glances, agreeing more or less telepathically on what to do next


	37. 1x03 Part 08: An Unusual fight

_**Outtakes Part 37:**  
_**1x03 Part 08: An Unusual Fight  
**

**--------------------**

Prue couldn't wait to get out of that damn car she had to share with her sisters and father. The silence on the drive back home was unbearable. So when finally the cab stopped, Prue got out first and while Victor still helped Piper and Phoebe out, Prue already started for the stairs. She unlocked the door when the rest finally followed. Prue opened the door and shrugged immediately back as three crows come towards her, leaving the house  
"Friends of yours?"   
Victor asked surprised, the girls turned to him as well. Prue finally entered the manor and right away started to check out where the birds came from.  
"Dad... just get comfortable on the couch... you want anything?"  
"No, honey, I'm fine"   
Victor answered smiling and went into the living after Phoebe took away his coat. Right away the picture gallery which stood around all the tables caught his attention. he smiled at some and picked one picture up, as he smiled  
"what are you watching, dad?"   
Phoebe asked, throwing herself on the couch.  
"Oh you know... just refreshing memories..."  
he smiled sadly  
"what are you remembering at that picture?"  
Phoebe asked noisily, as Piper came into the room as well  
"ooh I remember how piper fell off that horse... she swore to never in her life touch a horse again and a week later she was on it again..."  
"Mom made me"   
"no... Your Grams made you"  
"really? I though it was mom..."  
"No... Halliwells don't give up she stated back then"  
"sounds completely like Grams!"  
Phoebe nodded, laughing a little...  
"That day was hilarious too"  
he pointed to another picture  
"really? What happened?"  
"Oh you know... same thing as always on family times"  
Phoebe laughed, somehow knowing what he referred to. Prue walked in just right then  
"Someone left the window open which is probably... how... the birds got in. What is so funny?"  
"Do you remember the day this was taken?"  
Piper asked walking up to her sister and showing the picture, Victor had had in his hand, to her. Prue immediately smiled and continued to look at it  
"Yeah, family picnic. There were some problems and when we were set to go it rained."  
"And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room."  
He added, smiling at Prue, while Piper sat down and looked up at her father, admiring how well he was able to tell stories. He'd make a great grandpa!  
"Do you remember that Prue?"  
Prue finally looked up at him and again their eyes challenging were locked   
"Barely."  
She replied coldly.  
"Prue..."  
Phoebe sighed. She didn't get why she wanted to come to the dinner, why she wanted to talk to him as well, when all she did was fight or try to fight. Victor almost immediately froze and looked back down at the pictures. He didn't think it was gonna be this hard. He smiled to himself at another picture and picked it up, walking closer to Prue   
"This one... hmm... this one was at one of your piano recitals..."  
he kept looking at it throughout talking and then finally looked at piper and Phoebe on the couch  
"not a very good shot. My fault."  
He told them, explaining  
"I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath."  
He told them, but starred now again directly into Prue's eyes  
"If you look closely..."  
he started and handed Prue the photo  
"you see her. There..."  
he said pointing to the picture and continued with a melancholic voice   
"that's her."  
"I never noticed that before..."  
Prue admitted silently. Victor nodded and looked around again. He screwed his face and narrowed his eyes  
"uhoh"  
he made as Prue put the picture down again while Victor already picked the next and sighed  
"And this one used to be a five by seven..."  
he stated looking at it and then showing them the picture of the young girls with their mother with a huge gap on one side  
"when I was still in it..."  
he finished, smirking. Each sister reacted completely different to the picture. Prue looked guiltily down, smirking slightly, as she remembered how her grandmother cut the edge out. Piper laughed, amazed by what a show he pulled on. Phoebe just pointed at the picture and crinkled her nose  
"I think Grams cut you out."  
"There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things."  
Piper told him, turning serious again.   
"Not all she left us..."  
Phoebe said out of gritted teeth   
"Phoebe, let's not go there..."  
Prue warned the youngest   
"What, it's not like he doesn't already know..."  
Victor turned the picture back around and looked at it  
"... and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it..."   
Victor put picture back in place  
"Um, does anybody want coffee?"  
Piper tried to change the subject once more, again followed with a nervous laugh, to ease the situation  
"I mean, one day I am a member of the Y generation with average hair..."   
Phoebe started babbling, while Victor sat down folded his arms in front of his chest  
"... and have a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next I am a witch."  
"Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?"  
Piper asked, getting up, ready to go. Victor followed her with his eyes. And then looked back at Phoebe  
"I just read from the book and 'wham!' I am Tabitha."   
Phoebe continued to babble. Prue looked at her warningly.  
"The only thing is, I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that?"  
victor looked down, looking at Patty on one of the many pictures  
"Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered..."  
he searched for the right words   
"one of the more desirable powers."  
Phoebe smiled and looked down  
"Unless you see things you don't desire..."   
Phoebe told him sadly. Victor let his eyes wander once more form his youngest daughter to his hands, which were lying folded in his lap.  
"So how long have you known? About us... our powers... how long?"  
Prue asked breaking the silence  
"I didn't. I knew there was a possibility..."  
he said and took a big breath before looking back at Prue  
"That's why I came back... to find out. It must have happened when your grandmother died, right?"  
He looked back at Phoebe, knowing she would be the only one to talk to him about this  
"Yep! I just read an incantation from the book and..."  
"Phoebe..."  
Prue warned.  
"Ahh, the Book of Shadows."  
He said, looking back at Piper and Prue, then again back to Phoebe  
"Not exactly summer reading."  
Prue continued to throw daggers at Phoebe with her eyes, while signalizing her, that Victor was going into exactly the direction, she always guessed he would. Phoebe looked at Prue with a helpless gesture  
"Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years."   
Victor continued, trying to stay with the mimic of someone swimming in memories, ignoring the silent fight between the sisters   
"Mind if I have a look?"  
He asked, turning serious again. Prue looked at him shocked. She knew it was him. She just knew it. Piper just looked confused. It couldn't be dad. Never. But everything looked like it. No, there had to be a better explanation   
"god, I told you guys it was him!"  
Prue finally blurted out, knowing exactly this had to be laid open  
"Grams warned us about him. She always did..."  
"God, Prue, paranoid much? Dad hasn't been here for years... he wants to share memories... also with the book... is that so wrong?"  
Phoebe once more defended her father  
"it's okay Phoebe..."  
Victor told Phoebe, to stop her. He could defend himself. He got up in a somewhat offensive manner  
"What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?"  
"Figure it out..."  
_'and best would be if you did exactly that in hell'  
_Prue added silently in her thoughts. Phoebe now got up as well and stepped between Prue and her father. She wouldn't let Prue just yell at him, if there was no clear reason for it so far.   
"Come on, Prue, take it easy."  
Phoebe now almost screamed   
"Are you kidding me?"  
Prue asked both Phoebe and Piper though she focused on phoebe. Her voice as well rose as she tried to make her little sisters finally realize that this man is not up for anything good. Never was.  
"Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?"  
Phoebe rolled her eyes  
"Couldn't we all just take a deep breath..."  
Piper asked, getting up, to get more into the center of attention again, but got cut short by Prue. Prue and Phoebe turned to Piper, closing Victor kind of out.  
"Think about it, Piper."  
Prue directs her speech back to Victor, so everyone knew, who she was talking about, not that they didn't already know it anyway.  
"He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for twenty years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows!"  
"You're just looking for something to blame him for!"  
Phoebe yelled at her. She felt like Prue was yelling at her. Not only at her father. She knew she hated her father for the same reason she hated her. For leaving. For not being responsible. For showing some weak spot. She knew Prue hated Victor and wanted this to be reality. She on the other hand loved her father – at least she thought she was – and tried to fight against her inner intuition rather than Prue. She still didn't want to believe what she saw, though the images still were deeply burned into her mind. There had to be an explanation for it. Victor most of the time just looked down, looking somewhat guilty what caused Prue to see him even more as the evil she always believed he was  
"Admit it..."  
she challenged Victor, who right away knew, he was back in the conversation and looked up again  
"tell them why you're here..."  
"Prue, stop."  
Piper begged, not wanting to hear any more of this. Not wanting to see her father as a devil. Though evidences slowly really turned against him. But it didn't keep Prue from keeping her eyes fixed on her father's as she continued coolly  
"For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth."  
Victor nodded slightly and stepped a little closer to them  
"Alright, fine..."  
he said and sighed. He knew he'd destroy all their hopes in just a second. But before he did that he had to make them understand, why he needed to get the book out of their grip. He needed to show them that he was here to protect them. Be their father for once, instead of being the demon who stole the book. He crossed his arms, to shield himself from anything which was about to come after he'd admit, he really wanted the book  
"You're right."  
he admitted and again shifted his gaze to Phoebe  
"I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back."  
He told them and looked back at Prue with a 'happy?' written all over his face  
"Dad..."   
Phoebe whispered shocked, trying to make him stop. Trying to show him, he didn't have to do this. Victor leaned slightly forward like a chicken who was about to pick a corn on the floor.  
"But not for the reasons you would like to believe..."  
he said, looking straight at Prue, knowing she was the only one who dearly believed he wanted to hurt them in some sort. He walked closer to her  
"that would make it easier for you, Prue, wouldn't it?"  
he waited a second and then continued  
"If I were evil. That would make it a lot more easy, right, Pruedence? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you."  
He said and looked at Phoebe   
"Yeah, right..."  
Prue said disgusted  
"To protect us from what?"  
Piper asked desperately  
"From yourselves."   
He told them walking around Prue and phoebe to the couch, so he stood between all the sisters.  
"That's why I want that damn book. It's where the power of three started and it's where it must end."  
He argued with Piper before looking back at Prue and Phoebe  
"It's part of us, it's part of who we are!"  
Phoebe defended  
"That's what your mother believed too..."  
He looked back at Piper, who still stood alone. The rock in the family. The glue between the sisters  
"Before they killed her..."   
"What are you saying?"  
Piper asked confused, conjuring out of her anger a lot of strength to keep the tears behind, which wanted to spoil so badly  
"You have no idea what evil is out there..."  
"Oh, I think we've got a pretty good idea."  
She told him again in a kind of superior voice  
"Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it... as long as you use it... you're in danger. All of you."  
He argued desperately. How could he just make them understand that he just wanted the best for them?  
"You're unbelievable."  
Prue said, getting very angry. She moved forward and towards him, wishing she could go right at his throat.  
"After all these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live!"  
"I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place."  
He told her and then again looked back at piper and Phoebe  
"I battled with your grandmother. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you... hard. Your grandmother was too strong..."  
He said shaking his head  
"Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us! She raised us!"  
Piper yelled, her anger finally spilling over as well. He could do much. Really much and Piper wouldn't care. But he wouldn't insult their grandmother. That was even for the good hearted piper way too much.   
"What'd she do? Put a spell on you?"  
Prue asked sarcastically. This excuse was so ridiculous  
"believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe Me."   
he told them, letting his words sink in before he continued  
"All I want is for what's best for you..."  
He looked each of the sisters fats in the eye and then turned away. He needed to find a way to make them understand it. He turned back around and looked straight at Phoebe  
"Phoebe, you believe me don't you?"  
He asked desperately. Phoebe didn't know what to say. She didn't want to believe it. Still. She heard him say it. She saw him take the book. But she just didn't want to believe it and so she just looked away. She couldn't take his sigh right now.  
"We've done fine without you."  
Prue told him coolly, knowing it was about time this torture stopped.  
"Prue, you can't fight this... I couldn't."  
He argued  
"I'm not you!"  
Prue said energically at first but her voice cracking by every word. She knew if this was gonna go any longer; she'd break out in tears.  
"Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?"   
"We'll protect each other."  
Piper jumped into the immediate war place between Prue and Victor. She knew Prue - like all of them - deep down wanted to believe things would turn out good. She knew this, too, was very hard for Prue. She knew Prue could handle much, but she also knew, this was probably too much. Even for Prue.   
"Then you'll die together."  
He yelled completely desperate  
"No one can hurt us as bad as you."  
Prue told him, her voice already soaked in tears, which were about to leave her eyes. But they didn't, knowing they couldn't betray their owner right now. Victor looked down, sighting. He knew he had hurt them. He knew it. He felt it. He could hear it in Prue's voice. Finally a tear left her eye. The emotions letting go. And at the same time, something else was relieved, a big blast of telekinesis that was thrown right at Victor. He flew across the room and he hit the door frame. Piper looked shocked at Prue. Victor got up again, sighed and fixed his jacket, then immediately started to approach them again.   
"If you wanted me to leave... all you had to do... was ask."   
He said and tried to regain his breath. Piper sighed heavily. Phoebe looked away. They both were angry at their father as well, but they maybe could have settled it. Now everything was lost. Once and for all. And all of them knew it. Victor walked towards the front door.  
"Why did you have to do that?"  
Phoebe barked at Prue, while passing her to leave the shooting scene. She wasn't sure where she was going. If she was going upstairs or after Victor. She didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't face Prue right now.  
"Did you have to throw him so hard?"  
Piper asked Prue, walking in front of her, to look at her  
"Piper..."   
"We could've just... you know, talked about it like normal people!"  
"We're not normal..."  
Piper sighed. It had no use. Her sister just wouldn't come to senses anymore. She was blinded by anger. Piper went after her father, making sure he found his jacket and was half way alright.  
Prue followed Piper into the hall and saw what she was doing. She sighed deeply. She needed to get out of here. After all that happened, piper still helped Victor. She couldn't believe it. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her keys. She needed to get out of there.  
Phoebe in the meantime was sitting at the top of the stairs. Watching the family break together completely. She could have prevented all of this. She could have done so much. Why didn't she just simply listen to what her inner voice said? Why did she have to believe so much in Victor? Why didn't she listen to Prue? The one who always was there for her and Piper?


	38. 1x03 Part 09: Changes

_**Outtakes Part 38:**  
_**1x03 Part 09: Changes  
**

**--------------------**

Prue drove about the city for hours. She knew Victor was up for no good. But when he started to insult Grams and wanted the book to, as he said, safe them from everything it was more than she ever though of. More than she could handle. How could he be this way? He was her father? How could he just... say all of this crap? Be such an asswhole? Prue stopped the car on a parking lot, closed her eyes and laid her hands over the steering wheel just to place her head on top of it.  
_'That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her.'  
'I battled with your grandmother. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you... hard. Your grandmother was too strong.'  
_Prue took a big breath and started to sob into her arms. She couldn't handle it anymore. Was it really a demon that killed her mom? Who was the evil? Penny or Victor? The one leaving and being a coward or the one staying and risking their lives on a daily basis? Was he right? Did they have to get rid of the book? After several minutes Prue finally looked up. Her make up was completely off and tears still trailed out of her eyes. She noticed where she was and smiled slightly. The park. She got out of the car and locked it. It was completely dark. There were streetlights burning, but she wouldn't have needed them. Her instincts automatically drove her to the swing. It got darker and darker on her way to the swing, as she trailed more and more away from the official trails. She pushed some branches away and rounded the tree, which held the swing Andy and her shared. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a figure sitting on it. She starred for a few seconds at the shadow and then smiled slightly as she went around the swing and sat down next to him  
"I thought you were having some dinner"  
he said lowly  
"I've had enough"  
she whispered back, her voice showing clearly that she cried  
"is the great Prue Halliwell really crying?"  
Andy asked, trying to joke but noticed it was appropriate  
"what happened?"   
"everything... and nothing..."  
she said lowly, taking a big shuddering breath. Andy looked at her and saw she was only dressed in the dress she wore from earlier. He got rid of his jacket and wrapped it around her. She sniffled a little and as soon as he was done with 'dressing' her, she looked up at him  
"Andy? Can... Can you just... hold me?"  
she asked in a voice as innocent as that of a six year old. Andy didn't answer. He just moved closer and started to wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him. It didn't last long till Prue relaxed in his arms, and again was sobbing. Andy just sat there and held her. He didn't say anything. Didn't ask anything. He didn't kiss her. He only held her as she cried into him. It took forever till Prue finally calmed down and still he sat there not doing anything but hold her   
"I knew... he was up to no good... I simply knew it... but... what he said..."  
"you don't have to tell me"  
he whispered.   
"I wanna tell you... but... I don't think I can..."  
she answered. Andy just kissed her forehead  
"tell me when you're ready"  
he replied most gently and linked his hand with hers. Prue smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder   
"Andy?"  
"hm?"  
"I want you in my life. I want you as my lover. I want you, as my partner. I want you as my soul mate. I want you as my friend. And I do want you as MY little sex-toy."  
Andy smiled as she repeated almost the same thing he told her just a little earlier. He gently grabbed her face and made her look at him. It was dark and it was impossible he really could look into her eyes. But he looked through her eyes, right into her heart. Then slowly moved down as the two of them shared their first kiss as a reunited couple. As they pulled away again Prue smiled as well  
"I missed this"  
Andy smiled slightly and gave her tender lips a few more soft pecks  
"me too"   
he told her and a second later his smile subsided  
"it's... very late already... you think you can drive home? Otherwise I take you..."   
"I think... I could manage getting home..."  
she told him honestly. Andy already thought, she had put her wall up again  
"but... I'd rather have you dropping me off."  
Andy smiled and pecked her again.  
"C'mon already."  
He whispered and got up. Prue got up with him and leaned into him, while he walked them to his car and drove her home. It was 3 a.m. when Prue finally hit the bed, but she never had gone to bed luckier. At least not in the last few years.


	39. 1987 BAC Part 01: You And I

_**Outtakes Part 39:**  
_**1987 - Becoming A Couple Part 01: You and I  
**

**--------------------**

_**A week later:**_

Prue and Andy hadn't talked one single word to each other. It was horrible for both of them. Whenever Prue saw Andy in the hall at school she automatically turned and chose another way. In classes, Prue always came in the last minute, and then just stared at their teacher. Andy wrote letters during classes, but they all ended unread in the bin. Prue was mad; a mad Halliwell. And a mad Halliwell was never easy to handle. A lot of trouble, a lot stubbornness and often complete ignorance was coming along with a mad Halliwell. Andy decided, he'd try confronting Prue now openly.

Prue was spreading advertisements from house to house once a week. He knew how she always used to walk and placed himself wisely at a spot, he thought was perfect. As soon as Prue had seen him, she quickened her step, but Andy followed. He didn't say a word. Not when she was on the run. He'd not do that to himself nor to her. After a few minutes Prue stopped abruptly and looked back at him  
"piss off!"  
she hissed at him  
"not until you talked to me!"   
"there's nothing to talk about! You lied to me! You kept secrets of me!"  
"so? as if you never did!"  
"that was different... if there were secrets they were... about Piper and Phoebe which they WANTED me to keep secret or it were things like your birthday present or something! It never was a major part of my life! Don't you get it? I can't trust you anymore!"  
"why not!"  
"cause..."  
Prue bit her lip  
"cause what, Prue! Wait... is this actually about Amanda!"  
"what if it is!"  
"Oooh... so now just cause Miss Prue doesn't like her, I can't be friends with her!"  
"Andy... just go... okay? I don't wanna hear that crap! You lied to me... you kept things from me... things which affects us both... things... parts of your life! Important things! For weeks! This just is NOT the way a friendship works! You ruined it... you ruined everything we had... so now... finally also piss off and live with it! Stop bothering me! You and I... we... doesn't exist anymore, alright!"  
Prue yelled at him on open street, people already starring at them. She locked eyes with him for a brief moment and then continued her way. She left Andy alone, starring, unmoved to the floor. he never had expected that hiding his relationship with Amanda from Prue was such a big deal. He didn't understand how this could be.


	40. 1987 BAC Part 02: Family Affairs

_**Outtakes Part 40:**  
_**1987 - Becoming A Couple Part 02: Family Affairs  
**

**--------------------**

**_That Evening:_**

Prue opened the door and carefully closed it after her. She had been wandering around San Francisco for hours since the confrontation with Andy. Right away Penny stood at the front door as well.  
"Pruedence! Where have you been? Are you okay? I was worried sick!"  
Prue took a deep breath sighing slightly  
"I... needed to think a little... Andy and... and I had a major fight. I just needed to clear my head. I'm sorry I'm this late"  
"it's okay"  
Penny said, seeing in what a bad state her granddaughter was in  
"just next time give me some sort of notice... now c'mon we waited with dinner for you..."  
"I'm not exactly hungry, Grams... can you please excuse me?"  
"alright..."  
Prue forced a smile and started to climb up the stairs  
"Prue..."  
Prue bit her lip, but at the same time smiled a little. It was very rare her grandma called her Prue and not her full name. She turned around to face her grandma  
"if you need someone... you know I'm there..."  
Prue smiled slightly. Her Grandmother really had a hard job. She tried hard, but what Prue wanted or better needed right now more than anything, was her mother. Not someone to replace her, even if the replace was as good as the one of Grams  
"I know, Grams"  
she said forcing a smile and then continued. Upstairs Prue turned her stereo on and placed herself on her bed. A few seconds after, her face was tears streamed and she was sobbing heavily into her pillow.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Penny went upstairs with a tray of food. The younger ones were already in bed. Carefully she went into Phoebe's room and smiled. As always Phoebe was spread across the bed: covers everywhere but over her body. She smiled slightly and pulled the covers over her again, then kissed her forehead, before heading to Piper's room. The light was still turned on and a book lay on top of Piper. She took the book from Piper and laid it aside, then just like she did to Phoebe, kissed her forehead and left again, going to Prue's. She found her granddaughter cuddled into a few pillows, hugging a teddy bear, she had gotten from her mother when she was little, tightly to her. The stereo was still playing pretty loud. Prue seemed to be fast asleep, but the trails of tears, wet cheeks and watery eyes had remained. She sighed slightly and walked up to Prue, sitting down on her bed, stroking some hair out of her oldest granddaughter's face.  
"Oh baby"  
she whispered turning off the stereo with a wave of her hand. Penny then grabbed a blanket, which was hanging loosely over the end of Prue's bed and covered her up. She gently brushed the tears away from her cheeks and eyes and then, too kissed her forehead.  
"Good night, my dear"  
she said and left the room again. It was over time for a chat with her daughter. Her telekinesis was once more coming more than in handy and so, as soon as she entered the attic, all things necessary started to fly into its place. Then, the all to familiar words left her mouth  
**_"hear these words,  
hear my cry,  
spirit from the other side,  
come to me I summon thee,  
cross now the great divide!"  
_**golden lights immediately flooded the room  
"blessed be"  
Penny greeted her daughter  
"what is wrong with Prue"  
she shot at her daughter, before Patty could return her greeting  
"blessed be and no"  
Patty said smiling slightly  
"what do you mean no?"  
"I meant no in... No, I won't tell you what's wrong with Prue... and if that's the only reason you summoned me, then I better go now again..."  
"why?"  
Penny asked  
"Prue will come to you when she's ready"  
"excuse me?"  
"mom, she has to go through this alone... it's part of growing up to handle such kind of problems and fights on your own. You can't help her this time. If you would do something, you'd only make things worse..."  
"why? What's going on?"  
"I told you, that she'll come to you, when she's ready, mother!"  
"and I told you to tell me!"  
Penny snapped back  
"not this time, I'm sorry, mom"  
Patty said lowly, to keep herself calm and then disappeared again, not really up to talk to her mother anymore  
"Patty! You're not disappearing on me like that! Did you hear me!"  
Penny asked into the room, looking at the ceiling  
"Patty!"  
she yelled  
"damn it!" 

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_**Two days later:**_

"Dad?"   
Andy asked, as he stuck his head into his father's office. Richard looked up at him, waiting for what he had to say  
"can I... talk to you for a second?"  
"sure, come in..."  
Andy opened the door completely and shuffled into the room, closing the door behind him  
"what's wrong?"  
Richard asked as soon as Andy was sitting.  
"Prue found out about me and Amanda... about a week ago"  
"ooh... so that was the big event... mom and I already wondered what was going on"  
"yeah"  
Andy said lowly and looked down, remembering all the attempts his mother had made to get him to talk  
"so? What brings you here?"   
"well... she's... Prue's not talking to me anymore and... Completely ignoring me..."  
"did you try to talk to her"   
"yeah... and... I never succeeded... but two days... ago I caught her... while... while she was working... and then we fought... it was pretty bad..."  
"well... what did she say?"  
"she meant... that I keep things from her... that I lie to her... which is... well was true... but... she meant... this was no basis for a friendship... and that I destroyed everything..."  
"okay... but Andy... excuse me, but I really don't get where you are heading... or how I should help you..."  
Richard told him  
"I don't think this is about me lying or something... I think this is about... you know... Prue and Mandy never really liked one another..."  
"sooo... you're here... because you're thinking about who's more important to you?"  
Richard asked, slowly getting what his son wanted  
"I guess..."  
"and you want me to tell you?"  
"no... not tell me... help me..."   
Andy protested  
"you want me to help you?"  
Richard asked, raising his eyebrow. Andy nodded  
"you sure?"  
"yes, dad..."  
Andy confirmed, kinda nerved  
"okay... if you're 100 percent sure..."  
Richard said and eyed Andy again, giving him a last chance to back out of it  
"okay... um then I'm not gonna lie to you. I think, that it's obvious who's more important to you. You're not here because of Amanda... you never were... you're here cause of Prue. And right now I'm seriously asking myself, if my son is seriously in love with this girl... Amanda, I mean..."  
"Dad!"  
Andy was becoming angry. How could his father say something like that!  
"You wanted to hear my opinion, now let me finish!"  
Richard scolded and saw the silence as a sign for him to continue  
"if you really were in love with Amanda, then you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't doubt your love for one second. Have you never heard about Romeo and Juliette? Nothing kept them away from each other... so seriously... all I can say is... if you're here, because Prue's shaking up your feelings for that girl... then maybe you shouldn't only reconsider your feelings for Prue or your guys relationship, but also for Amanda..."  
"what do you mean with that?"  
Andy asked shooting his father a deathly glare.  
"I think you know what I mean... and now... I'm gonna go to bed. I actually wanted to be there already a while..."  
Richard told him, got up and put a hand on Andy's shoulder  
"don't think for too long anymore... it's late and you've got school tomorrow..."  
Andy nodded faintly  
"night"  
Richard said before leaving the room and with that leaving Andy to his thoughts. 

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Julia woke by the moving bed. She opened her lazy eyes and looked at the clock. she sighted and moved closer to her husband, turning slightly, to look at him  
"you're late"  
she whispered in her sleepy shape  
"Andy wanted to talk to me..."  
"he finally talked? About what did you talk?"  
she asked as she started to play with his hand, which was a few seconds before placed around her waist  
"him and Amanda. Him and Prue"  
"him and Prue?"   
"it seems like he and Prue had a fight, because Andy hid his relationship with Amanda from Prue. He somehow wants to figure where his priorities are."  
"Oooh! So that's why we've got a hyper-moody teenager in the house for a while now"  
"yeah"   
"he wanted you to tell him what he wants?"  
"yeah. Whether he should decide for Prue or for Amanda"  
"what did you tell him?"  
"I told him, if he was this worried about what Prue thinks, there might be more to it than friendship"  
"you what?"  
Julia asked, suddenly wide awake. She pulled slightly away, sat up, turned the light on and looked down at her husband   
"please tell me you didn't..."  
"well... not exactly like I just told you... but I think I got him thinking"  
"oh god, Richard! Are you insane! You can't do this to him!"  
"I asked him several times, if he was sure, he wanted to hear it... and he told me he did"  
"cause he probably expected you to tell him what to do... and not what he really felt about Prue!"  
she almost yelled at him. Richard and Julia had already a while noticed how close Andy and Prue were and some things they did, you really wouldn't do, if you were just buddies. They had talked already several times about it, and were kinda disappointed when Andy told them, that his new girlfriend was Amanda and not Prue.  
"if he doesn't get it himself, then he finally needs a push into the right direction"  
"maybe... but... you can't just tell him, he and Prue are in love... he never thought about this..."  
"now he will"  
"but not on his own... god... you men sometimes are such idiots!"  
Julia cursed and got up  
"where are you going?"  
"to my shocked into insanity son..."

"Julia... leave him alone! He can deal with it... he can make this... just... have a little trust in him... he's a big boy already!"  
Julia sank down on the bed  
"I hope you're right..."  
Julia whispered, sighing deeply.


	41. 1987 BAC Part 03: The Right Thing To Do

_**Outtakes Part 41:**  
_**1987 - Becoming A Couple Part 03: The right thing to do...  
**

**--------------------**

Andy laid in his bed, starring at the ceiling.  
_'What did dad mean with that... think about your feelings for Prue and your relationship! We're friends! For fucks sake... we... were friends... she's against Amanda... and I love Amanda! Now do I? Was dad right? Romeo and Juliette... what a fuck! Romeo and Juliette isn't real! It's made up! C'mon... how can he just compare me and Prue... AMANDA with them! God how he messed with my mind... me and Prue? That's completely ridiculous! I love Amanda!'  
_Andy's mind was racing. He was completely confused. His feelings were all upside down. His mind wanted to stonewall the image of him and Amanda into his head. But there was something deep down inside of him, which told him, his father was right. But the new image was just too ridiculous, too surreal. Prue and him... what a joke! It only was what his father had gotten into him, now was it!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_**The next morning:**_

Andy was determined to keep Amanda as his girlfriend and to show his feelings not only to Amanda and his parents, but also Prue and everyone else, who wanted to know. He made his way down the corridor. He smiled as he saw Amanda standing in front of his locker, waiting for him  
"hey beauty..."  
he greeted her and before she could answer, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue went down the same corridor, but only from the other side. She looked up and saw Andy and Amanda. It all caught her completely off guard there stood Andy with Amanda, making heavily out against their lockers. She froze dead in her tracks, unable to adjust her eyes somewhere else than the couple. Tears started to form in her eyes; this was just the final stroke. She couldn't take this.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy pulled away from Amanda and smiled at her  
"wow... what was that all about?"  
"nothing... just wanted to show you... how much I like you"  
he said smirking, then moved a bit away from her and moved her slightly to the right, so he could open his locker. By moving to open it, he caught sight of Prue. He looked her way and intended on looking at her like 'I don't care...' but then saw her face, her tears from far. Their eyes were locked for several minutes. Suddenly he knew what his father was talking about. Suddenly he knew, what he meant.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

When Andy's gaze met her, a tear fell from her eyes. She shook slightly. She started to shake her head to get these thoughts, these images out of her head, then turned and ran away. She ran back down the corridor, out of school and into her car. She heard Andy call after her, but she didn't care. She never believed, that someone so close could hurt her this much. Especially not Andy. Andy was her best friend. And maybe even more... how could he just do this to her?

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy froze in his actions. He loved Prue. Loved not in a friendship way. Love in the sense of love. Did that even make sense? He watched in slow motion how she turned around. He darted slightly forward  
"Prue!"  
and in high speed, she suddenly was gone. He took another step forward  
"Prue! Prue wait!"  
"leave her... it's her problem when she has something against us, not ours!"  
"it's not only her problem! It's mine, too!"  
"how can that be? If she has a problem with the reality, with the reality, that you and I are a couple... then it's hers!"  
"it's also fucking mine, when I love her!"  
Andy yelled at his, up to this point, girlfriend. Then ran down the corridor to search for Prue. He looked frantically around to find her  
"Andy!"  
Andy turned around to find Piper running up to him  
"do you know what's wrong with Prue? She just passed me without a word..."  
Piper said kinda breathless  
"which direction?"  
Andy almost yelled at piper  
"entrance..."  
"fuck..."  
Andy cursed and started to run away from piper again  
"Andy! What's wrong!"  
she yelled after him, but Andy didn't react to her and instead ran for the school entrance as well. He knew he didn't have much of a time. Finally at the entrance a guard held him back  
"where to, young man?"  
the guard asked him  
"I... I forgot something in my car..."  
Andy made fast up  
"the bell just rang, so you will have to get that later"  
"but I need it now!"  
Andy almost yelled at him, trying to get free from his blocking  
"not my problem! It's too late, man"  
the guard told Andy calmly. Andy mumbled a few curses but anyway gave up and turned to go to classes. When he entered, too late, everyone starred at him beside the two pairs of eyes which actually were involved in everything: Amanda's and Prue's  
"mister Trudeau, nice you care to join my lesson as well"  
"I'm sorry mister Jennings... I... had some... family emergencies to care about"  
Andy told the teacher, starring at Amanda, who looked down, drawing circles on her paper. As Andy didn't move to take his place, the teacher spoke up again  
"I'd like to continue now, Mister Trudeau, so if you don't mind, please take your seat"  
mister Jennings told him ironically. Andy sighed and slipped onto his seat. He looked at his left. Prue's seat was empty. He closed his eyes tightly, like trying to build up a telepathic connection  
_'I was so stupid... I'm sorry... just come back... we need to talk... I love you'  
_his mind was working hard; he himself was just starring ahead, not concentrating on the lesson at all. His thoughts on Prue, and how he couldn't realize earlier, how he was in love with her. The doorbell rang after two long hours and Andy didn't really notice until he saw the other pupils get up and out of the room. He sighed and, too, packed up his stuff, starting to leave the classroom  
"mister Trudeau... can I have a talk with you"  
_'great... just great'  
_Andy thought, biting his lip, not to let out a moan or roll his eyes, he turned around  
"yes mister Jennings..."  
"I know you said, there was some family emergency, but you do realize, that what you brought into lesson these last two hours, is barely an E."  
Andy sighted  
"I'm sorry, mister Jennings, I just didn't really pay attention... my mind's on something else. I'm sorry."  
"alright, then I'm gonna turn a blind eye over your behaving today, but you better show some more dedication to my subject in the next few weeks, have we understood, mister Trudeau?"  
"yes mister Jennings, thank you"  
Andy told him and then finally left the classroom  
_'great... just simply great'  
_he thought and went to his locker, where Piper waited already  
"Andy! Where were you? Where's Prue? Is she okay?"  
"later, Piper..."  
"but..."  
"damn it, I said later!"  
he almost yelled at her. Piper looked at him with a hurt expression and then walked off  
"Piper... wait..."  
Andy said, trying to keep her there, after he had realized what he did. He sighted deeply.  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"  
he cursed to himself, banging his head on his locker  
"hey, hey, hey... easy, buddy"  
Kyle, his best friend of the football-team, told him  
"what the hell is wrong? Did you and Amanda break up or something?"  
Andy looked back at him, surprised  
"how..."  
"she was trashing you before class... and you both seemed off. Are you alright, man?"  
Andy let out a laugh, as he realized Amanda had turned this around, so she broke up with him. She was such a stupid bitch. He couldn't believe he ever went out with that Barbie  
"never been better, Kyle, really!"  
he said and walked off, leaving Kyle to look confused after him

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Prue stopped the car instantly as soon as she had reached the lake. She got out and stumbled a few steps forward to get onto the little bridge, where you could get into boats or jump into water. She still sat somewhat calmly down and starred out on the lake. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. She didn't even notice them. she just continued to stare out on the water, not realizing anything around her  
"why can't you be here, now, mom?"  
she asked lowly, the tears which rolled down her cheeks increased immediately  
"why didn't I die? Why not me! Why did you have to die!"  
Prue yelled out towards the lake, like it still kept her mother imprisoned  
"why did you take her! Why did you taker her away form me!"  
she yelled out at the lake, letting go of some of her distress. She sobbed for a few more minutes and then lowly mumbled an  
"I need you, mommy"  
into nothingness. She never left her gaze from that point on the lake, which actually wasn't there at all. All the horrible events of that day replaying once more in her head_  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Patty and little Prue sit in Patty's car. It is parked under a tree, close to the lake at camp skylark. Patty got out of the car and went over to Prue's side in the back. She opened the door and looks at Prue, who is buckled into her seat. She reaches over to her, feels gently her forehead and plays a little with Prue's hair. She had preferred not to take Prue along, but she didn't have much of a choice. Prue was a little ill and so she wasn't at school. Penny was with Aunt Gail on some holiday on the beach for a week and so Patty was settled to be alone with the three girls. She had to take Prue along. She couldn't leave her alone and she wanted this done before she had to pick Piper and Phoebe from kindergarten and elementary school  
"Prue, I'm right back, okay?"  
"Okay mommy"  
"Remember what I told you before?  
Little Prue just nodded  
"No matter what I hear, I gotta stay in the car"  
Patty smiled at her daughter  
"That's my girl"  
"I love you, mommy"  
"I love you too sweetheart"  
Patty said and gently pecked her daughter's forehead. She looked again at Prue. Her fever had gone up a bit, she could feel that.  
"Try to sleep a bit"  
She said gently and covered her a bit more up with the blanket. Then finally closed the door and walked over to the lake. Prue followed her mother with her eyes, till she couldn't see her anymore. It was the last time, she saw Patty alive. Patty had left the radio on and all the windows were up. Prue barely heard the screams of her mother, but what she heard were the sirens of the ambulance that started just 30 minutes later._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"What am I supposed to do? What would you do?"  
Prue asked, like the lake could give her answers. Or would be kind enough to give her, her mother back, just long enough to get the answers she needed. She had calmed down, at least it looked like that, but right here and right there her emotions were ever so high. But there was something like am invisible wall, locking everything inside. Freezing her heart, so it wouldn't break right there.

**-------------------- **

**AN:  
**i would like to say thanks and give great credits here to peanut2lb. i know i should have done it earlier but my life had been crazy. it still somewhat is. thanks for standing by me and helping me by reading through my story, telling me always what you think of it, helping me getting this chapter probably even better. and also for beta reading most of the outtakes! thank you so much!


	42. 1987 BAC Part 04: Big Brother

_**Outtakes Part 42:**  
_**1987 - Becoming A Couple Part 04: Big Brother  
**

**--------------------**

"Andy!"   
Piper called lowly, standing almost behind him. She was almost scared to ask him, remembering how he had reacted on her the last time. Andy turned immediately, hearing Piper's voice. He loved the girl dearly, though he had snapped at her before.  
"Prue's car isn't here... I searched everywhere but she's just not here... and... I... I can't call home, because Grams is at aunt Gail's... I just... I don't know how to get home... and... Phoebe will most likely be waiting as well..."  
Piper told him, almost starting to cry. Andy bit his lip and sighed  
_'where are you, huh?'   
_Andy thought, like he again had this telepathic connection to her. Prue never would leave her sisters behind. He hurt her this much. he out of all people.  
"Andy?"  
Piper asked, scared he'd yell at her again. Andy forced a smile at her  
"hop in already... I'll care about Prue as soon as you and Phoebe are home safely..."  
Piper nodded and got into the co-driver's seat  
"you think... something happened to her?"  
she asked lowly, as soon as she was buckled up  
"no... No! She... just was pretty upset... but... that doesn't mean... something happened"  
Andy told Piper  
"what do you mean? What happened?"  
Piper asked. Andy swallowed and started the car, not answering Piper, as he pulled out of his parking space  
"what did you do?"  
she asked him, realizing why he didn't answer her  
"Piper... please..."  
"no! What did you do?"  
Piper yelled at him   
"we... we had a fight... don't... don't worry... she's... okay!"  
"if she was OKAY, then she would be here!"  
she yelled at him, not realizing how much she hurt Andy with that. Andy pulled into a bus stop and looked at piper  
"damn it, don't you think I know that? But I told you... I'd get to Prue, as soon as you and Phoebe are home, so stop it, okay! Prue's okay... she's a big girl, you know!"  
Andy asked sharply. Piper again looked down, not answering him. He did it again. He yelled at her again. In silence they continued the drive. When they picked Phoebe, she was babbling in the backseat, thought she felt how weird the mood in the car was. Andy after half an hour reached the manor and parked his car on the sidewalk. He got out of the car and grabbed Piper's and Phoebe's bags, bringing them upstairs  
"you girls are gonna be okay for a while, right? You have enough to make something to eat and stuff, right?"  
"yeah... we'll be fine... don't worry"   
Piper told him, not looking into his eyes. Andy cleared his throat and looked at Piper  
"I'm... I'm really sorry for... how I... acted today... Prue did the right thing... she left before she could hurt someone... sorry"  
Piper nodded  
"call when you guys need something, okay?"  
Andy asked, the big, caring and loving brother started to show again  
"we're fine, Andy... just get... Prue home, okay?"  
Piper told him, more than worried about their sister


	43. 1987 BAC Part 05: Confessing To Mom

_**Outtakes Part 43:**  
_**1987 - Becoming A Couple Part 05: Confessing To Mom  
**

**--------------------**

"Mom! I'm home! But I'm gone right away again! Can I please have your car! I ran out of gas!"  
"what? Why? Why are you late? Where are you going?"  
"I... explain everything later... can I just... please have your car?"  
"no"  
"mom, please, it's important!"  
"first you are telling me what's going on!"  
Julia exclaimed, obviously pissed  
"I... I screwed up big time..."  
"with what?"  
"Prue..."  
Julia took a deep breath and let out a sight.  
_'You're a dead man, Richard Trudeau'  
_"alright... into kitchen!"  
"what? No! Mom... I got no time..."  
"then you'll make some!"   
Julia told him in a serious way. Andy sighted and trotted after his mom to the kitchen. he sat down there, knowing he didn't have much of a choice in this here  
"you can take off your jacket... this will take not just five minutes..."  
she told him as she placed a plate of food in front of him  
"mom... I really..."   
Andy looked up to see his mother's cold stare and was convinced, she wouldn't let him go that easy. Julia sat down on the opposite of the table  
"okay... now start at the beginning"   
Julia told him, as soon as he peeled himself out of his jacket   
"I... dad told me last night... that... I... umm... wasn't in love with Amanda... and I... just wanted to show the whole world... that I... maybe not... love her... but at least care pretty much for her..."  
"and so you..."  
"kissed her pretty... mom... please!"  
"pretty...?"  
Julia asked, not letting go   
"passionately, I guess..."  
"so?"  
"when I looked up, Prue starred at us... I wanted to... show her... that I... don't care what she thinks... but then... I looked up at her and she... looked so hurt... and small... and she... she had... had tears in her eyes and... I... I noticed..."  
"that you... like her... more than you thought?"  
Julia asked gently. Andy looked down at his food and nodded a little. Julia sighted  
"what happened then?"   
"she... shook her head an ran away... she... wasn't in class all day... she... didn't even... pick the girls... and... I'm... I'm just... completely worried... what if she... did something to herself..."  
"Andy... please... it's Prue we're talking here about"  
"you didn't see her..."  
Andy answered   
"can I... finally go now?"  
"no."  
"no? Why not!"  
"you hurt her and then you... you seriously think she wants to see you right now? I don't think so... where are Piper and Phoebe?"  
"I drove them home, and made sure they had everything they needed..."  
"was Penny home?"  
"no... Not yet..."  
"alright... you eat... I search Prue..."   
"but..."  
Julia threw a glance at him and he went silent.


	44. 1987 BAC Part 06: Supposed to be

_**Outtakes Part 44:**  
_**1987 - Becoming A Couple Part 06: Supposed To Be  
**

**--------------------**

Julia stopped the car next to Prue's and got out. From far she already saw the small figure sitting on the dock. Julia sighted and walked up to Prue  
"I come here to think as well..."  
she said softly, sitting down next to Prue. Prue just looked at her for a little while and then looked back out to the lake. The deathly lake, which killed her mom  
"can I ask you one question? I won't tell anyone... and you just answer me... this one single question absolutely truthfully..."  
Prue nodded slightly  
"do you love him? Do you love Andy?"  
Prue closed her eyes, fresh tears spilling from her eyes  
"I thought... we... we were just... just friends... but... when... when I saw him... kiss her... fro the first time... it... hurt so much..."  
Julia sighted and pulled Prue into her arms  
"it feels like... he betrays me... it... it hurts so much... it... it never hurt this much..."  
Prue sobbed into her chest.  
"There are other boys"  
Julia told Prue. She couldn't tell her about Andy's feelings. This was something she couldn't help them with. No one could. The only people who could tell them what they felt for each other were they themselves. She knew she would mess everything up, if she told Prue now, that Andy felt exactly the same. it was their love, and they had to fight for it. Julia felt how Prue shrugged together in her arms  
"don't get me wrong..."  
she continued in the same soft vice  
"no one, other than you and him, would be more happy to see you two together... than me. your mom and I always imagined how it'd be... when you two were born. already when we're only like 4 months along. we said... if you two were both girls... you'd be best friends, like us, naturally..."  
Julia said smiling, what kinda calmed Prue down  
"if you both were boys... you always would love to kill each other... permanently in fights and when you were older... you'd punch each other into coma on a regular basis"   
Julia said laughing. Prue couldn't help but smile  
"but... if you were a boy and a girl... we were 100 percent sure... you two would one day end up together... getting us to... really be related... and we'd stand together at the altar again and watch you two marry..."  
she told her, a sweet smile playing on her face   
"but... wishes and dreams don't always come true. Especially not if you're not the one in control..."  
Prue's smile disappeared again, as she glanced again at the lake  
"I know how it feels to be heartbroken. I know, but you just can't... stand still... act as if the world stopped turning... you have to move on... get over it... you can't let all of this pull you down so much..."  
"it just hurts..."  
"I know... I know..."   
Julia told her, rubbing reassuring circles on her back  
"don't worry... everything will turn out the way it's supposed to..."   
Julia told her. Prue didn't respond. Julia was probably right, but she just didn't want to believe it right now. They sat there for several hours. The night slowly setting over them and Julia started to get cold. After all it the middle of August, the summer slowly ended and even though it never really got cold in San Francisco, it could be windy at times. She looked down at Prue and only then noticed, Prue didn't have a jacket with her.  
"c'mon... let's go home... you must be freezing... otherwise... maybe Grams' not home yet and she really doesn't have to know, you skipped school"  
"don't be mad, Julia... but... I wanna stay here some more. you... just... go... I... wanna be alone for a bit..."   
Prue said pulling away  
"you also can be alone at home, where it's safe and warm... c'mon..."  
Prue didn't move   
"you know, I don't play my mom-card on you very often, but this time I seriously mean it and if I can't have your word, that you'll drive home yourself... I'll drive you and Richard and I will get your car later. Sooo you've got two options... cooperate or be dragged, but either way you'll end up at home"  
Prue swallowed, but again didn't respond  
"Prue, please... you'll catch something"  
at that Prue smiled slightly  
"I was here... and ill when mom died"  
Prue whispered. Julia sighed   
"doesn't mean you have to be now... c'mon already"  
Prue sighted as well and finally got up  
"that's 'my' girl"   
she told her, smiling, wrapping an arm around her little waist and lead her to her car  
"promise me, you'll drive home"   
"Julia..."  
"promise me"  
Julia insisted more sternly, using her best mother tone on her. Prue smiled slightly, as a tear spilled again. Julia bit her lip she knew she had gone too far. Prue's shield was down and so she was very easy to hurt. And Prue always was very sensible, when it came to her mother. Especially right now and on this place.  
"Go home and lay down, okay?"   
Prue nodded unconsciously. Julia pecked her temple and closed the door of her car after her. She sighed and watched her drive away, before driving home herself.


	45. 1987 BAC Part 07: Kiss

_**Outtakes Part 45:**  
_**1987 - Becoming A Couple Part 07: Kiss  
**

**--------------------**

It was 3am and Prue still was listening to the low music playing on her stereo. She wasn't able to fall asleep. She was emotionally completely exhausted and so wasn't able to find the peace of mind to get herself to sleep. After she came home she excused herself for dinner and then locked herself in her room. Ever since she was listening to the music, playing on her stereo, as well as the wind and soft rain against her window. The weather really seemed to catch up on her mood.

Hours earlier there still were the noises of her sisters and Grams. The complaints of Phoebe about bedtime, the soft pace of Piper in front of her bedroom, the heavy steps of her grandmother coming up the stairs several times, but they all died out.

She was alone. Alone with the weather, her stereo and, to top it all, her feelings and emotions.

She was finally starting to fall asleep when there was a weird noise. Prue immediately was fully awake again and narrowed her eyes, looking around, but the noise was gone. Maybe it were just her nerves. Or was it?

There! There it was again! She sat up and turned the light on. Maybe she had missed something in the dark. Nothing. She sighted and was about to turn the light off again, as the noise came again. She shrugged back and looked around maybe it was the stereo... but the CD was completely new! How could it be already screwed?

There it was again! It seemed to come more often ever since she turned on the light. She narrowed her eyes again while for the third time checking her room. What was going on? Suddenly a movement on the window caught her sight

"what the hell?" she asked lowly and got up to go over to her window

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Two hours earlier:  
**Andy was tossing around in his bed. It had no use trying to fall asleep. He sat up and turned the light on. there it was, right before his face.

The framed photo-collage Prue had made him for his last birthday. He closed his eyes tightly, but as he opened them again, there it was: the big picture in the middle of the photo collage. There were all possible or impossible pictures of him and the girls on the collage. The one in the middle was one of him and Prue, where he hugged her from behind. She sitting and he standing behind her, leaning down enough to hold her and his head placed next to hers, firmly leaning onto her shoulder.

He opened his eyes again and looked straight into the blue eyes of Prue. He swallowed deeply. Then nodded slightly to himself, before getting out of bed. He jumped into his jeans and pulled a t-shirt over his head, before slipping into his shoes. finally he got his keys and ran down the stairs, then climbed his car and started it up, he needed to see Prue. 500 meter before the manor his car suddenly went dead.

"No! Damn it!" he cursed. His gas tank was empty and it was storming outside. he sighted. He ahd no other choice but this. He turned off the light and got out of the car, locking it very fast and then ran the rest to the manor.

'_Dad was right. Love is really like Romeo and Juliette' _he thought and seconds later; there he stood, under her window, starring up to it, like Romeo had stood under Juliette's window.

He sighted. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. He looked down again. It was easier this way, cause in this position the rain wasn't pouring directly into his eyes. He let a hand slip through his soaking hair. He stood there for about an hour, before finally deciding to go through with it. He picked some stones and started to throw them onto the window

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

On the window, she finally noticed, that it were stones, which caused the weird noise she had caught attention on. Flying stones!

"What the..." Prue's voice suddenly went dead. Her breathing stopped abruptly.

There he stood. Andy. Under her window. Soaking wet. He starred up at her and stopped throwing as soon as he had seen her. Prue swallowed.

'_What does he want?' _she hesitated for a second longer.

The thing between Andy and her, whatever it was they had, was past. What did he want? Try the next lame excuse on her. but, this somewhat was different. He stood there, in front of her window, in the middle of the night, completely soaking from the rain. This wasn't just a lame excuse. This was more. Finally she opened up the window

"Andy! What are you doing here!" she whisper/called, trying to balance her voice between the volume in which Andy could hear her but no one in the manor or the neighbourhood.

"Come... come down! I... I need to... to talk to you!" he called in the same hushed yell.

Prue bit her lip, and then nodded. She closed the window and fast crept down the stairs to get to the front door. She opened it and found Andy, soaking wet and completely breathless in front of her

"Andy, what..." she wasn't able to finish the sentence, as he had started to approach her as soon as the door was open, a cold, slightly shaking hand immediately on her cheek. And finally, without another word, he shut her up with his lips meeting hers

"I love you" he told her, pulling away. Andy starred into her eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Prue starred at him speechless. He stood there. in this state. telling her... he loved her.

'_Wow! I didn't even get I was falling asleep' _she thought, not believing what she saw and felt. Andy saw her state of shock and smiled slightly

"I love YOU, Prue!" he repeated, accentuating the 'you'.

'_If it's a dream... then why not...' _finally a small smile appeared on her face again "I love you, too" she whispered.

Andy's smile grew wider at her reaction. She loved him. She felt just like he did. He was so scared about what she'd say, and now she said exactly what he wanted her to say more than anything. In slow motion one of his hands fell onto her waist and god, this felt so right!

She wasn't wearing much, since she was dressed for bed, a pair of blue hot pants with a light pink tank top. He smirked slightly. He had seen her so often in this, but never in his life had he felt this way. He never had seen her as a girl... a woman. She always just was his best friend. But now, this all had changed. Only a day and everything was different.

How often had he placed his hands on the very same spot and pulled her closer, how he did now, to hug her, hold her, but never before both of their breaths had stopped in amazement. Both were shaking. This felt so weird. So different. So new. So good.

Prue smiled as he pulled her closer she felt his cold hand on her skin and then how the water he was soaked in, slowly soaked through her clothes as well. Now that she was so close she could feel his warmth. His heart. It was hammering in his chest.

And then, there it was, his hot breath on her lips, just seconds before he kissed her again. This time, it wasn't a soft kiss, a sort of, more intense peck. It was a passionate kiss which longed for more.

And suddenly, Prue realized, this wasn't just a dream. This was reality.

Andy felt her shiver in his arms and realized she must be freezing. His hands were ice blocks. The wind was blowing into the house and he was soaking wet, also wetting her. He pulled away again and tried to get inside to close the door and with that shut out the wind and rain.

"No..." Prue said, blocking his way or better, not letting him move her back into the foyer

"you're cold..."

"yeah... and... you're soaking... and... that's why... you gotta go now..." she told him

"what? No!"

"I don't want Grams to catch us... Andy, please..."

"but..."

"I know... me too..." she said smiling slightly

"but... I don't want to be grounded right now... I... I see ya tomorrow... after school... at our place, okay?" she asked

"bu... But what about school?"

"I... I... want to have this... between... between us for now... only us... only you and me... I... first wanna talk with you about all of this before... before everyone knows... I don't want anybody to know yet... not Grams... not... my sisters... not your parents... just... you and me... okay?" she asked, her voice shaking.

She was scared. Scared he was only doing this because Julia told him something. Andy noticed how Prue backed

"what... why... I..."

"Andy... I... we were friends for so long... I... think... I seriously think... we... we should... first talk about this... get our feelings ordered... before... we... we make it public... please... I don't want us rushing into something... I don't want this to go faster than we can even think... I love you... yes... but..." Prue couldn't continue, because he again was kissing her.

Prue first wanted to protest. She wanted him to listen to her, but she gave in after a second. Was there ever a day, where it wasn't like this?

"Okay" he whispered into her lips after pulling away. Then started to slightly peck and kiss her shortly. Softly he pressed his lips over hers over and over again. Prue smiled and slightly returned it

"you... you... need to... to go" she whispered, not able to pull away

"I... miss... you... already..." he told her, punctuating each word with a small kiss.

Prue smiled and French kissed him one last time before, finally he ran off again...


	46. 1x03 Part 10: Facing The Truth

_**Outtakes Part 46:**  
_**1x03 Part 10: Facing the truth  
**

**--------------------**

Prue's alarm clock woke her the next morning. She grumbled. She hated getting up early when going to bed late. But going to bed late last night really was worth it. She smiled to herself. Wondering what her boyfriend would do right now. Probably the same as he does. Curse his alarm clock. Finally she reached out and hit the button to make the noise stop.

She kept lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling for some more. Just thinking about the events of last night. Somehow all she could think about where those moments with Andy. At least that was what she remembered clearly. Otherwise, she sooner or later had to face her sisters and in her case - and luck - it probably was the first, so why don't swell a little longer on the good sides of the night.

She really wished, she'd be at Andy's right now. Lay in his arms. She smiled to herself and shook her head. She really was in love with him

"Damn you" she whispered lowly and stretched. She really needed to get up or else she would never be able to breakfast, change shower and get to work on time.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes a little, before dragging herself downstairs. Piper was already sitting in the dining, picking at her food. Prue sighed

'_Kitchen or dining?'_ she thought to herself. She stood a second in the doorway, looking at Piper. She noticed piper still was mad at her, since she didn't even look up. So why say morning? She dragged herself to the kitchen and filled a mug with coffee. She took a few big gulps of the black liquid and then looked back to the dining.

'_Maybe, being closer to each other, we could get the fight over with.'_ She thought and grabbed a plate, filled it with everything Piper made 'well... she can't be that mad, after all she made breakfast for us all.' Prue thought and walked through to the dining.

Piper again didn't look up. Prue was the one acting impossible, so why should she really start the peace making process? She knew she kinda even started it already with making breakfast, but that was something completely different. After all, she was frustrated and every time she was frustrated, she would cook. She really couldn't sleep that well and so she had gotten up waaay too early and there just got caught up cooking. She knew she had made way too much.

Prue sat down and looked at Piper. Nothing. Piper still kept looking away from her. Prue sighed. It all had no use. She grabbed a magazine, pretending to be reading, trying to distract herself, what didn't work at all. She even tried to think of Andy again, but even that didn't have any use. Finally there were footsteps on the stairs. Phoebe was awake.

Phoebe took a deep breath, this was going to be a hell of a battle. She hated the fact, that she last night had to realise Prue was right. But what she hated even more, was the fact, she had to destroy all Piper's hopes as well. She went to the kitchen and got herself a mug of coffee, before heading into battle.

She swallowed, put on the best smile she could manage and marched into the dining. She stood there a few seconds without any notice form any of her bigger sisters before sighing deeply and saying in a most cheery voice

"Good morning, Phoebe." There again was nothing. She sighed. She didn't know what to do to unfreeze the mood. She looked around and found a white napkin. "Umm… guys" she started. The only way to get something started right now was humour and she knew it. She waved the napkin around "Can we call it truce?" Prue and piper still didn't look up

"Just for five minutes please?" there still wasn't that much interest on the sister's side. Phoebe sighed again

"I have a confession." That now somehow got her a little attention and she continued "Remember when we agreed to not see dad?" Phoebe took a few breathes. She really didn't know how Prue would react on it. Neither how Piper's reaction would be, since she kinda lied to her.

"Yeah... umm... well, I did." She swallowed. Her sisters were deadly silent about this. Not good!

Piper actually was confused. What a confession was that? She was with her at their father's. Where's the big deal?

"Hello, I was with you." Phoebe looked down

"No" she adjusted her eyes back at her sisters nervously playing with whatever her hands could grab right "by myself. before dinner... and I... had a premonition about... dad when he... hugged me. He was stealing the Book of Shadows."

Prue's thoughts were unstoppable right now. That bastard had done it once more. He had hurt her sisters. And she couldn't protect them from him. Because the wolf this time unfortunately picked the right sheep to hide in.

'I so am gonna kill...' Prue's thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe

"Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't... want the premonition to be true. I was hoping - praying - that there was a perfectly good... explanation for it. Hoping that..." Phoebe stopped. She really needed to take a few calming breathes right now or she really would start crying. She had practically lost everything she always believed in and now she was admitting it. This was the worst thing she could imagine. She looked away from her sisters trying to calm a little down. Just enough to be able to go on.

"That he was really here to be with us... I just... wanted him back in our lives." She again stopped, again fighting back tears, as she almost let an ironic laugh leave her mouth "He's our dad..."

Prue already saw how worked up her sister was before she heard that final statement and the cracked voice of her sister and so now finally got up and went to her to hug her

"I know, Phoebe." She told her little sister. Phoebe just closed her eyes. About time, someone actually caught her. She had loved to start crying right now, but Prue, like mostly had something about her – she didn't know what it was – that just always seemed to calm her down.

Piper stayed sitting on her place. Processing all the new information and when she finally realized what it was, Phoebe was saying, she turned away. She let her hand fall over her eyes to push away the few tears which had left them. Victor so wasn't worth her tears. Suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eye. She narrowed her eyes and got up

"Hey, look." She bent down and picked a ring. Victor's ring. Prue and Phoebe get closer to Piper, to see what she had found. Piper got up but kept her eyes on the beautiful ring "That's Dad's ring." she told them and looked up at her sisters "What's it doing here?"

Piper immediately handed the ring to Prue, as soon as she was close enough. He was their dad, yes, but her dreamy world of him had huge scratches. Scratches probably no one ever could remove again. And so she really didn't want to have anything to do with him. Not even with his ring.

"It must have come off when he..." Phoebe tried to search for the right expression "umm... fell!" Prue looked back at Phoebe as she talked and couldn't hold back a tiny smirk before looking back down at the object in her hand

"Well, I'll take it back to the hotel." She told them and like Piper, she had the need to get rid of the thing as fast possible as well. She put it down on the close by sideboard and looked back at Piper, then at Phoebe

"I... really am sorry about last night, guys"

"Well... you were right after all" Piper said, her voice growing lower by the second

"Maybe so, but I juts simply over reacted. I wanted to protect you. I didn't realize, I couldn't protect you of him."

"I just wished... grams... or... mom would be here. We finally would hear some truths." Phoebe told them

"You think he really only told us fairy tales last night"

"No, certainly not. But I'm sure, he used the truth in ways to get to his aim. Maybe he even bowed the truth a little." Prue told them. Everyone looked down "when I... bring him the ring, want me to say something?"

"Just tell him... to stay away." Piper said.

"Yeah. We have each other. We protect ourselves. We don't need him. Not anymore." Prue looked surprised at Phoebe

"What? Proud on me?" she asked smiling

"Cause I learned that from you."

"Together we're strong. Grams was right." Piper added nodding

"Well... I dunno about you guys, but I actually have to get ready for work..." Prue smiled

"Ya, me too" Piper nodded.

"Well... then I get the newspaper... you just go on breakfasting" phoebe smiled and headed out of the front door.

She walked down the stairs and picked the newspaper up. She smiles seeing Fritz and Marshall across the road and waves at them. Then. She turns back around and gasps, as suddenly someone stood right in front of her

"Don't be afraid." Phoebe snapped for air and immediately backed away form her father

"What are you..."

'_Stay focused Phoebe' _

"You have to leave..."

Victor glances past Phoebe to Fritz and Marshall

"Phoebe, please, this is very important."

"I can't." she took in a big breath "I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

Victor again looks troubled back at Marshall and Fritz who eye him carefully. Then looked worriedly back down at Phoebe

'_Gosh, don't you get they're gonna kill you, if I don't protect you now?' _

"Phoebe... you GOTTA get the book out of the house." He tried again. Phoebe shook her head slightly

'_Don't let him pull you back into this. He's not what he seems he is.'_ Phoebe thought and pulled away, trying to get past Victor, who tried to block her way back into the house.

"You have to leave" she mumbled aloud as she tried to make a big round around her father, but he harshly grabs her by arm's length

"Phoebe... trust me!" Victor almost yelled, now again pretty desperately. But somehow, he knew, he needed to scare her now. He needed to force her into a premonition. He had to warn them. This was his plan all along. That's why he agreed to the plan of the shapeshifters. Cause he wanted to warn them. Get them out of danger. Even if it cost his life.

"Look!" he yelled at her and Phoebe almost immediately shrugged together and had a premonition. It was the same premonition she had before.

Victor holding the book, stroking it. Grinning evilly. But this time the premonition continued on. Phoebe just watched, as Victor shape shifted into Marshall. He walks away with his 'siblings' and with that Phoebe's premonition fades.

Phoebe tried to process all of those information. She just needed one second to get this all sorted out. But she had no time. She looked at Victor and remembered the clothes of her premonition. They were the same. It was gonna happen today. Probably even now. She needed to hurry. She didn't even notice how Marshall and Fritz came up to them

"Excuse me, hey. Is this guy bothering you?" Phoebe again shrugged together, and then looked frantically from the shapeshifters to Victor.

"Umm, no. This is my, um…" she looked back at Victor. Okay. So her premonition was wrong. But that didn't make things from last night unhappen. Victor after all had admitted he wanted the book as well. "This is Victor." She said letting out an almost ironical laugh

"We were just saying goodbye." Victor told everyone and looked deep into his daughter's eyes. Making her understand she needed to act fast.

"Yeah. I gotta run!" she told them and turned around finally to run back inside the house.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

"To be honest? No we don't. Fritz, go see to them already. Distract them. I'm gonna have a little chat with daddy, here"

"Sure"

"No! You're not" Victor said and punched Fritz in the face. Marshall right away was at him and gave him a few heavy hits

"Fritz, go!" he almost yelled, while keeping victor busy. Fritz went up the stairs while Marshall pulled up his knee into Victor's best parts. Victor shrugged together

"Ouch, that must have hurt. You are not going to ruin what we have built up. Not after months of work. Not by a human anyway!" Marshall triumphed. He looked fats about, but there was no one on the street. He looked once more back at Victor and then shape-shifted into Victor. He smirked down at his victim, adjusting his tie.

"Let's go have a word with our three beautiful daughters now shall we?" he asked Victor, who still hadn't come out of his pain as she stepped up the stairs.


	47. 1x03 part 11: Two Dads?

_**Outtakes Part 47:**  
_**1x03 Part 11: Two dads?  
**

**--------------------**

In the meantime, Prue and Piper went back to eating their breakfasts, this time in more or less jolly chatter. Just as they were talking about what plans they had for the night and thought about having a sisters' night out, the phone rang and Prue went to take it.

"Hello?"

"Missed me?"

A huge smirk immediately crept onto her face, hearing Andy's voice.

"Maybe..." she answered mysteriously and bit her lip. She couldn't wait how he reacted to her tease

"Good, cause I didn't either."

"Not even a tiny little bit?" Prue asked, going along

"Maybe a little when I woke all alone in my waaaay too huge bed"

Prue let out a laugh

"I know the feeling" she answered, purposely not answering in ways to get her sister noisy or onto any kind of thoughts.

"You can't talk..."

"I could... but I don't want to"

"Is this like in high school... so we have a few weeks to ourselves before your sisters are all over us?"

"Maybe a little bit... actually... yes... I mean no..."

"Prue... it's okay..." Andy told her laughing

"No. it's not. I don't wanna play hide and seek and knowing Phoebe we'd probably have to if we kept it a secret. I just..."

Piper's head perked up at that comment and she looked at Prue. A 'we' would be hiding from her and Phoebe... that could only mean one thing. She started smirking slightly and pointed a finger at her sister

"Oooh... you were at Andy's last night, now weren't you?" she asked, trying to confirm her suspicion

"Did you hear it?"

"Want me to come over and kiss you so they get to know"

Prue laughed

"No, that's okay."

"you sure? Cause I wouldn't mind"

Prue bit her lip and tried not to smile too much at his newest comment

"well, I'd love it, but we both would be late for work then and I think I can deal with giving my sisters the good news, that they have their big brother back"

"Finally!!"

Andy laughed hearing Piper through the phone

"Tell her, I lover her too"

"He loves you too" Prue said looking at Piper

"You're not supposed to love me. All love goes to Prue!!" she yelled, giggling

"IIII think, we better continue this talk someone else..." Prue told Andy, feeling slightly embarrassed. Sometimes your boyfriend and sisters being so close really wasn't such a thrilling thing. Not that she would have wanted it any other way though...

"How about tonight? You, me... some candles"

"We had that already..." Prue answered

"Well... this time I thought about serving a table for us..."

"... at your apartment?" Prue cut him off, smirking

"Hey! Dirty stuff later!"

"Hand me over..." Prue handed the telephone to Piper, as Andy asked her to

"Not being dirty... now tell your sister that I'm picking her at 7.30 tonight for a dinner in a restaurant and that I can't wait to see her."

"Will do"

"Bye"

"See ya tonight" Piper said giggling and hung up

"What the hell did you two talk about?!" Piper just smirked for a bit, actually enjoying to keep her sister in the dark for some seconds "And why do you see him tonight?"

"Jealous?"

"No"

Piper laughed

"He just said that you two weren't being dirty and that I shall tell you, he picks you up tonight at 7.30 for dinner in a restaurant and that he can't wait to see ya"

Prue's smile grew by the second and piper just shook her head

"You're being a bad, sister here, you know? Not telling your sisters you've got a boyfriend..."

Prue just laughed, snatched the phone from Piper and moved it back to where it belongs.

"That you even considered hiding this from us is already a shame!!" Piper yelled after Prue, who already had started for the stairs without ever answering Piper.

Yet, no one had showered and so there was lots of warm water. A date, a hot shower and Victor back out of their lives. The day really couldn't have started better.

She just started to reach for the stair rail, when Phoebe rushed inside and ran past her

"Dad's not after the book, it's Marshall." She rambled

"What?"

"My premonition, it wasn't dad. Gotta find a spell and banish them."

"Banish who?"

Phoebe stopped her hurrying for the book and turned around to face Prue. If what she saw were demons – d'oh what else – she'd need the power of three and if she needed her sisters with her, they had to get to know, what was going on

"The neighbours. They're shape shifters." She told Prue and stopped, as she noticed Prue didn't follow her "you know... Fritz and Marshall and the... " she told her and tried to remember the bitches name but she just couldn't, so she just kept on wildly gesturing with her hands, but got cut off by Piper and Cynda walking in

"Cookies. Just baked."

Phoebe looked over to the door, as she heard someone walking there and noticed it was Fritz. she sighed. The enemy really was everywhere. She needed to hurry. Who knew when the other trio would be complete

"Hey, door was unlocked."

Phoebe forced a smile at Prue and turned back around to continue to get upstairs. She really would feel a lot safer, if she had something 'against' those people.

"Where you going, Pheebs?" Piper asked Phoebe. Approaching her sisters on the stairs

"Umm... just to get something." Phoebe answered and turned form her sisters over to Cynda "will you save me a cookie?" she asked, not to make it clear, she was hot on their tail. Cynda smiled back at her and Phoebe breathed a fast 'Okay.' before continuing to go up the stairs.

Piper and Prue exchanged a confused look. Piper more tried to see if Prue knew something she didn't, while Prue still hadn't really gotten where phoebe was heading to with her rambling and so just looked in a clueless expression back at the middle Halliwell.

"Daddy's home." suddenly a sing-song was sounding through the whole hall, as the fake-Victor made his entrance.

The two remaining sisters locked their eyes again, trying to settle on some kind of plan. Silently they tried to communicate with their eyes, debating what to do. Piper already had noticed how Prue's eyes sparkled angrily and so kinda pleaded Prue to stay calm for the sake of the other people there right now. Prue however tried to signalize Piper, that she simply wanted to get rid of everyone, so they could discuss properly with their little sister what the hell's going on there.

Both sisters gave a tiny nod, as they turned back to their guests.

"What the hell do you want here? I thought we made ourselves clear last night." Prue asked Victor, not able to keep her temper under control completely and with going into attacking-mode also trying to get rid of the first 'guest'. The fake Victor didn't have a chance to reply, since Phoebe came running down the stairs again. She froze dead in her motion, seeing their 'father' standing near the shapeshifters. She immediately inhaled sharply. No. this couldn't be true. Who was it? Was it already the clone or the real one?

"Dad. You can't be here, you have to leave now." she told him, trying to protect the guy standing there, after all, there still was a good chance, this really was their father. Sure, she didn't really want him there right now – neither did her sisters – but on the other hand, it still was their dad. She couldn't just kill him. Even though at the moment each of the sisters probably would love to.

All three sisters detected there was something going on here, and so they already were prepared to fight. Their senses running high. they again could hear footsteps on the hard floor. All three pairs of eyes immediately flew towards the door. What they saw really caught them off-guard. That really no one could have expected, as the guy newly arrived was an exact duplication of the man they thought until now was their father, but now couldn't be so sure anymore.

Phoebe immediately caught onto the situation. Now really they were screwed. How should they tell who was the real Victor? Who the fake? Just like her sisters she starred intently at the two exactly alike looking men. Though Piper and Prue really, a lot more surprised and shocked than their sister.

"Whoa, time out. What's going on here?" Piper demanded as she pointed between the two similar looking guys representing their father's picture

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine." 'Victor' soothed

"Don't trust him!" Victor told them

Piper really at this point had had enough and had the big urge to shut everyone else up, before she got even more confused.

"Wait a second. Last week we had no dad and now we have two?" she more like stated then ask anyone. As no one had the answer beside the two Victors, she didn't get an answer. instead 'Victor' moves closer to them

"Phoebe remember... remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark..." Prue looks back at Phoebe, trying to see, if she knew or got what was going on here, but Phoebe just shook her head "... and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack."

"Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?" Victor asked, as he stepped up to the shapeshifter, looking at him. He had to do something. If they really would start to trust the shapeshifters they would be dead.

The last left over of the love and passion Patty and him had would be gone. The last evidence of who he really was. His last family. Patty's remainings. No matter how much he always used to fight with Penny over the whole witch crap it really didn't matter right now. He just needed his little girls out of this, before they could get into any danger. He just didn't know how

"Prue!" 'Victor' answered, pointing a finger at her "she's never afraid of anything." The shapeshifters answered, guessing away and actually pretty proud on himself for doing so well

"He's right, Prue. You were never afraid of the dark." Piper stated looking only form the edge of her eye at Prue and not leaving her eyes off of the two men in front of them

"Lucky guess." Victor said and looked back up at his daughters "I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it... kill us both." He told them and looked at his three daughters, seeing how Phoebe shook her head, clearly and openly showing, she wouldn't do that

"You're bluffing." The other one answered, both men turning to look at each other

"Am I?" he asked his counterpart, then turned back to the girls "Just do it 'cause I wanna go out with a bang."

"Do it, Phoebe." Prue said dangerously low and kept her eyes with the two versions of their dad. Somehow, she had a feeling, she knew which one was their real father. Only one of them, kept the gaze with her. Didn't look away. Only one wanted to sacrifice himself to protect them.

It was like in that old story from the bible. Two women, both claiming to be the mother of the same child. Neither would leave their point of view, until it was proposed to divide the kid, giving each a part. The real mother backed out and let the baby be. It felt like it was that exact same situation here. Only their real father, who loved them, who knew them, would give up everything for the sake of them.

she knew what Grams always told them about Victor, but her memories before the time he left, somehow told her different. She knew, if he had stayed, he'd been a great father. She was sure, she knew who was who here and maybe, he even had some kind of plan... or did that make him the shapeshifters?

"The spell will kill everyone including dad." Phoebe answered, shaking her head. She would just refuse to do it. Nothing would get her to actually kill her own father. Nothing. Not even if he begged her to do it.

"It's the only way." the man at the left said, locking his eye with Prue. Prue swallowed and held his gaze. Then glanced at the other "Prudence..." Victor said, turning Prue's attention back at him. Prue now knew exactly who was who.

Piper caught onto Prue's behaviour and like felt, her sisters knew the men apart. She looked over at the two men, trying to see what her sister saw, but she couldn't. She didn't know what it could be, Prue saw or noticed. They looked exactly the same. Not even the eyes got Piper to read something from them. While still trying to figure things out, Piper's eyes landed on the ring, Victor had 'lost' last night. She looked back at the two men then moved slightly closer to Prue

"Prue, the protection ring." Piper whispered to her. Prue's eyes split from her father's as she looked over to where she had placed the ring before. She immediately got where Piper was heading. Though she actually would have loved to see him rot in hell, she deep down still loved him and somehow prayed Piper had found a solution to their misery.

Victor's gaze followed Prue's. He watched the ring moving magically and realized what's going on. He glanced at Prue, making sure, that was what she was doing, what she wanted, only to see her nod. He looked back down, picked the ring up and slipped it onto his finger. Immediately a feeling of safety and home washed over him. Not only by the magic of the ring, but also by it being back at the place it was supposed to be. The place it had been already for 30 years.

"Phoebe, now." Prue told her after eyeing Victor carefully and making double sure, the ring was fully on his finger, before saying anything

"In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..." Phoebe started in a shaky voice, scared something would actually happen to her father. Her fears strengthened as soon as the first effects of the spell were noticeable. Cynda turned into a creature almost immediately. The two men at her left following shortly after. Leaving only the man at the very left in a human form. Relieved, she continued "rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call. When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..."

The shape shifters started melting. Victor fell to his knees, unable to keep standing with the building pressure inside of him. Fighting the urge inside of him and trying to stop himself from shaking, from scaring his girls. They couldn't care for him right now. They shouldn't. they weren't allowed to.

"Daddy!" Phoebe yelled, the whole time eyeing the human form of their father. She was unable to go on. Completely worried.

Phoebe's voice beamed inside Victor's head and he immediately thought it'd exploded any second. He collected himself, as he felt the pressure inside of him slightly decrease, as Phoebe stopped

"It's okay, keep it going." Victor told them. He didn't want to give the shapeshifters any chance of doing anything to the girls

"Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." All three girls finished the spell and with that the shape shifters melted away and disappeared. Prue, Piper and Phoebe right away ran over to Victor. Prue, who was the first to be with him, helped him up.

"For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do." He said breathing heavily

"For a moment there neither was I." Prue told him, patting his arm gently

"I thought you didn't want us to use our magic.

"I didn't." he answered and took himself a small break to catch his breath "Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls..." he said, looking at his two younger daughters but now shifting his gaze to the oldest "But you're obviously not anymore.

"We're still you're little girls, we're just..." Piper started and with that caught her father's attention again. The start really was easy, but now that Victor looked at her, she didn't know how to finish what she had started

"... witches." Prue helped Piper out, drawing Victor's eyes back to her

"Yeah, witches." He told Prue, smirking slightly. Prue immediately caught onto what he referred to. She let out a small laugh before shifting her gaze down to the floor, somewhat embarrassed on how she had treated him. She really had been a witch – or better bitch – to him.

Victor immediately knew what Prue was doing, and looked back at her sisters. Leaving his oldest a second to work her feelings out. He beamed proudly at the other two for several seconds, while still trying to calm down his breath

"Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything."

"Maybe we don't need protection... but a connection to our past. To who we are. Where we come form." Piper said gently

"We need someone who'd die for us" Phoebe kinda joked

"Well I guess I could do that... if you guys are okay with it" he answered, now again looking down at Prue. She just nodded and looked up at her father. For the first time since he returned not trying to stare him down, to break him, but with a small smile playing on her lips

"I kinda miss those fairy tales you used to read to us" Prue confessed, smirking slightly, causing Victor and the other two to laugh and with that he pulled her closer. It didn't take long until the imitate hug turned into a full family group huddle. Every member of it, wishing this wouldn't have been such a rarity, but something they always had had. And for a second, it exactly felt like that.


	48. BathRomance

**_Outtakes Part 48:_**_  
_**Bath-Romance**

**-------------------- **

****

Andy turned once more around in his bed. Falling asleep without Prue was just something he couldn't do. He guessed it was the same with Prue, since she always stayed up for him as well. The only difference is that he still tried to go to sleep before she was home while Prue just stayed up from the beginning. Reading, watching TV, just keeping her mind busy.

He moaned loudly as he turned around again. He starred onto Prue's pillow and finally closed his eyes again. This time, he just imagined Prue. How she matched into his arms. Suddenly he heard the shower in the other room. Their bathroom. He turned around again to face the door to the bathroom. A soft light shone from it. He smiled. Prue was finally home.

He got up and went over to the door. He opened the door a little more and just watched her. He loved to watch her shower. There was nothing more erotic to him, as to when her own hands slid down her perfectly well formed curves. Water running down her soft skin and washing away the bubbles the soap had caused. He bit his lip to suppress a moan as he seemingly got more and more turned on.

He fast rid himself from his boxers and slid into the bathroom and only seconds afterwards into the shower, his hands finally snaking around her waist. Prue was about to throw whoever back into the wall, when she suddenly felt how his hands moved south. She smirked, knowing exactly who it was. She felt his cock against her and smirked even more

"And I thought you really missed me" she teased

"Oooh I did..." Andy whispered gently kissing her neck. Prue smirked and picked his hands. She moved one of them over her head, in a dancing manner, so she was turned to him.

"You have no idea how sexy you are while showering."

Prue laughed and then just kissed him passionately. Andy's hands got rid of hers and like immediately placed themselves on her butt, pulling her as close as possible to him. He moved her into one of the shower walls and started to kiss down to her breasts. It didn't really need much for him to come anymore, but, as always, he didn't want to come alone.

Prue felt his want, what drove her somewhat crazy. She always felt so special with Andy. It wasn't like he was just anybody who wanted to fuck her. It was more like somebody who loved her. Who wanted every inch of her. Someone who knew, he was allowed to have every inch of her. It always gave her a high to know, that he still wanted her. Though she was getting older.

Though he possessed her. Though he had her for almost 10 years. He still wanted her and that was something that just simply turned her on more than all of his little tricks he had to make her come with him. Andy noticed how Prue's breathing was getting heavier and smirked, lifting her off the floor. Prue's legs immediately wrapped around his waist, like they mostly did

"You know you've got me..."

"you too" Prue smirked a little as his lips moved back to hers as he slid in and out of her. Both of them controlled themselves, knowing fully well they were surrounded by the enemy. Kids almost everywhere. When they were done Andy pulled her back into the hot water

"Tired?"

"More than you can imagine..." she said, laying her head on his chest

"Sorry... I shouldn't have..."

Prue shook her head

"You gave me the best time I had since waking this morning in your arms."  
Andy smiled and kissed her again

"c'mon... I take you to bed" Andy whispered gently, turning off the water and wrapping her into a warm towel


	49. 2002: Wedding Party

_**Outtakes Part 48:**  
_**Wedding Party  
**

**--------------------**

Andy sat pretty loosely in his chair. Prue leaned into him, looking very exhausted. He had an arm around her. His tie and jacket to his smoking hang loosely over the end of his chair. Prue's shoes stood somewhere on the wall behind them and the veil was already packed away. Both of them glanced happily ahead to Prue's sisters who were the only ones still on the dance floor. Still torturing their husbands and boyfriends.

Andy looked proudly down at his newly wed wife and then saw, she was almost falling asleep. He kissed the top of her head, what jerked her eyes open again. She looked somewhat sleepily around and then up to Andy

"wanna go?" he asked tenderly, his arm rested around her waist and ended on her side, gently running his fingers up and down.

"What time is it?" Prue asked. Andy checked his watch

"a little after 3"

Prue moaned slightly and closed her eyes again. More than 12 hours she'd been up and about now. The jokes her sisters and their men had played on them so far were unbelievable. She enjoyed every second of the stories everyone told. Especially the speech of Andy's parents was something more than embarrassing, but a highlight of the evening.

"Prue?" Andy whispered. Prue just nodded slightly.

"Ya... let's go..." she said opening her eyes again. Andy carefully pulled away from her and got up, helping her up too. Andy right away, wrapped an arm again around her waist and Prue, thankful for the support, leaned herself into him pretty much

"your shoes..." Andy said lowly. Prue shook her head, not wanting to torture herself any longer with the high heels. Andy pecked her gently and they together strolled of to their parents which still sat in a corner of the huge ball room as well

"we're gonna head off" Andy told them.

Julia smiled heartedly at Prue and really pitied her right now. She knew how hard it was to be 4 months pregnant. She knew how much stress a wedding meant. But she couldn't image how much more pain it must have cost to have both at once. She saw Prue's worn out face and saw how exhaust she was. She got up and hugged Prue tightly

"thanks for everything..." Prue whispered into Julia's ear, then pulled away a little, to look into Julia's eyes, still holding her at arm length "mom..." she added smiling

"take care of you the next two weeks, okay?"

Prue nodded

"ya..."

"and I wanna have you over, the second your feet touch American ground again, got me?" she asked Andy as Victor took his girl into his arms

"you'll always stay my little girl, I Hope you know that..."

Prue smiled and just pecked his lips

"I love you, too dad..." she told him, when she was feeling already the next pair of arms around her

"I know you'll do him good... knock some sense into my boy, okay?"

Prue smiled

"didn't I always?" she shot back, grinning

"hey!" Andy protested. Prue just smiled at him and he kissed her once more

"I'll see you guys in two weeks" Prue told them, waving them goodbye and then Andy lead her over to her sisters on the dance floor

"aww... look the lovebirds are gonna join us again"

"nope... we're gonna head of to Greece now." Prue said smiling tiredly

"already?" Phoebe asked, leaning back into Cole

"it's past 3, Pheebs... Prue has been up for far too long already" Andy told her

"don't always push everything onto me..." she complained. Andy held back a grin and pecked her to beg for pardon

"you'll pay for that" she told him

"oh c'mon... you are exhausted, now are you?"

"so what if I am?" she shot back

"hey, hey, hey guys! You're only just married isn't it a little early for the first fight?" Paige piped up, leaning into Glenn, who had an arm around her waist. Prue and Andy looked from Paige to another and then just melted in a tiny kiss before Piper wrapped her arms around Prue

"I Hope you had a great time... you really deserved it"

"I had a blast... thank you so much..."

Prue answered and looked at her two other sisters who joined into the hug a second later

"you call me or Andy, if anything's wrong, okay?" she asked concerned, that there might could be something happening

"you just relax." Piper told her

"ya, we're gonna be alright" Phoebe nodded

"have your fun with Andy" Paige grinned, which caused Prue to laugh

"ya, right... as if that's gonna happen" she told them

"well... then enjoy yourself" Piper said smiling slightly as well and then all of them broke the hug. Prue right away went up to Leo

"no matter what they say... you get me the instant something happens, you understand me?" she asked

"Prue..." Leo sighed...

"Piper's my wife... I think she's got more stuff to threaten me with than you do" he said as piper moved into his arms again

"oh yes, I do..." she said smirking

"I want them back in a piece, Leo... I Hope you know that"

"just don't worry Prue. we can handle it a while alone..." Phoebe told her

"they are big girls now, honey" Andy told her, his arms slowly finding their way around her again

"I know..." she answered, so only Andy heard

"bye guys" Andy said finally before dissolving himself and Prue into blue orbs to reappear in Greece, right in their bedroom.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

When they landed in their bedroom it didn't need very long to get, sleep would be completely missing that night. There were mugs with water all over the place, as well as alarm clocks in all size and colours, some already ringing. Balloons were covering up the floor, so you really didn't see whether you stepped into something or not and over the bed condom packs were fixed on the ceiling, hanging down on ropes

"ooh I'm gonna kill them" Prue groaned, seeing the mess their hotel room was in. Andy laughed and picked one of the condoms from the ceiling

"as if we're gonna need those" he commented laughing a little

"honey, can you please turn off the alarm clocks? This is making my headache grow" she whispered pained with the bright daylight which still shone in Greece.

"sure... you just lay down already" he told her and pecked her gently, starting to search all the alarm clocks all around and removing the batteries of each, guessing they were all set to ring sooner or later, spilling some plastic mugs with water on his way, since he didn't see anything with the balloons. Prue in the meantime tried to close all the curtains, so they could go to sleep and this way spilled a good many mugs as well. She sat down on the bed, but jerked up right away again

"oh no" she cried out, finding thumbtacks sprawled all over the soft cushion

"what?" Andy asked worriedly, coming back to the bedroom as fast as he could

"the bed is full with thumbtacks" she whined

"your sisters really planned this..." Andy answered her.

"you know... maybe... we should just take a bath first... calm us a bit down from... the shock of this here..." he told her, seeing Prue was not far from collapsing. Prue nodded her head a little. She'd do anything for a few minutes of laying somewhere... anywhere. Andy kissed her forehead gently and took her to the bathroom. They didn't need long to see, that the bathtub already was filled with some kind of slimy green stuff

"ew" Prue moaned. She was so completely exhausted and had absolutely no place to relax for just a few minutes Andy sighed and just picked her up

"what are you doing..."

"just close your eyes" he answered tenderly, giving her what she sought for, a place to lay back and relax. Prue closed her eyes for a second but opened them again, as she realized what he was doing. She smiled slightly at his attempt and pecked him gently

"no... We're going down together" she said smiling "you have all the alarm clocks yet?"

"nope" he said shaking his head

"okay... let me down... I take care of the bed... you the alarm clocks... the rest we'll deal with some when... tomorrow or the day after tomorrow" she told him. Andy carefully placed her down and she wanted to extend to the bedroom already, as he pulled her back

"I love you" he told her, smiling brightly at her. Prue smiled back and leaned into his kiss.

"I love you, too... now let's get going... I rally need some sleep" she whispered Andy nodded and grabbed her hand, going back to the bedroom

"can you also get me one of your t-shirts of our bags?"

"sure thing" he answered and kissed her once more, before parting. Prue looked at the bed and started to pick the thumbtacks. She couldn't really use her powers, or else they'd be on the floor... and they probably would step into them. When she finally had the millions lying on the bed picked, she got rid of her dress. God it felt so good to get rid of the extra weight. She laid down on the bed at last and closed her eyes, trying to relax a little. She felt a few kisses on her neck a few minutes later

"I think I got them all..."

"good" Prue said and opened her eyes to find Andy, already only dressed in his boxers, leaning over her.

"Here's the shirt" he said and gave it to her

Prue looked at it oddly

"they must have replaced our clothes. Everything is whether baby blue or baby pink... and on all of them stands just married. Only shirts and boxers, at least in the bag I looked in

"Oooh... I really am gonna kill them... all three of them..."

"the condoms look more like Cole than any of your sisters"

"you can't always see Phoebe as the innocent little girl from once..." she mumbled after pulling the shirt over herself, covering her bare chest finally up. She lay back down and again tried to close her eyes, as again there went an alarm clock off. Andy sighed and looked around, he found the source of the noise in their closet and turned that one, and the three other ones placed inside, off as well

"found our clothes" he commented as he returned to an almost sleeping Prue. He smiled slightly and climbed over her to lay on the right side.

"Ouch!" he yelped... as he lowered himself down on the bed, finding a last thumbtack. Prue shrugged together and was wide awake right away again.

"You okay?" she asked alarmed

"ya..." he smiled, throwing the thumbtack away and taking a balloon down with it.

"One less" Prue said lowly

"come here" he whispered and finally lay down properly and Prue right away snuggled into him. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over the three of them. He wrapped his arms around Prue and pulled her closer.

"Don't you wanna remove all the hairclips from your hair first"

Prue shook here head slightly. She was too tired to do anything more. Andy smiled and kissed her again

"I love you, Misses Trudeau"

Prue's lips curled into a smile, but her eyes stayed closed and a second later she was deep asleep, not able to keep up any longer. She slipped into the comfort of sleep where she didn't feel her feet anymore, her back anymore. Her head anymore. It seemed like every single muscle she possessed was hurting and so she welcomed the peaceful sleep.


End file.
